Magnetic
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Une nouvelle chasse se profile dans une entreprise international. La seule solution pour glaner des informations est d'être engagé en tant que secrétaire du Big Boss ! Dean se voyait déjà recalé et foutu dehors à grands coups de pied mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir devant Sir Castiel Novak et de lui faire son plus beau sourire. Relation Explicite, langage X, violence !
1. Chapter 1

**Magnetic**

 **Chapitre 1**

Sam jeta un journal devant son frère qui regarda l'article montré du doigts. Il le lut rapidement, découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de plusieurs morts au sein d'une même entreprise privé : Angelos. Sam lui expliqua que déjà trois victimes avaient été retrouvés éviscérés dans leur lit juste après avoir obtenu une promotion.

\- C'est une chasse tu crois ? Demanda Dean.

\- Ça m'en à tout l'air. On commence par la morgue ? Répondit le cadet en buvant son thé.

\- Ouais, on y vas.

Une fois à la morgue ils découvrirent que les abdomens des victimes avaient servit de repas à quelque chose. On pouvait voir des bout de reins restant, des morsures profondes sur les flancs, la trace de raclement de dents contre les os. On avait même commencé à arraché la cage thoracique, des côtes brisés déchirants la peaux de ci de là dans un méchoui sanglant, certainement en vue de faire un festin des poumons et du cœur. Les frères ne grimacèrent qu'à peine face au carnage tandis que le légiste expliquait tout en détail, les yeux brillants d'excitation le rendant morbide.

\- Il n'y a pas eut de trace d'effraction sur les lieux et aucunes des victimes ne possèdent de traces de défense. Ce qui amène à croire que le meurtrier était déjà à l'intérieur de la maison où connaissaient les victimes. Exposa le légiste en frottant presque affectueusement l'os du sternum mis à nue. Il y a peu de chance que ce soit dut à un animal comme les habitations étaient fermé de l'intérieur et que rien n'as été trouvé. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage.

\- Très bien, merci doc. Fit Dean avant de prendre la tangente. Non mais t'as vue comme il bavait sur le cadavre ce malade ? S'exclama t-il aussitôt dehors.

\- Il est juste passionné par son boulot. Répondit évasivement Sam en montant dans l'Impala.

\- C'est malsain si tu veux mon avis enfin bref ça pourrais être une goule non ? Proposa Dean.

\- Les goules mangent des cadavres. Rétorqua Sam.

\- Tu te souviens pas de celle qui adorait le goût de ton sang frais ? Fit sarcastiquement l'aîné.

\- C'était un cas à part.

\- Si tu le dis. Où on vas maintenant ?

\- À Angelos, on vas poser quelques questions aux collègues des victimes. Répondit le cadet.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura une jolie secrétaire.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, continuant de diriger son frère au travers de la ville. Ils se rendirent à l'accueil vêtu en costume cravate et ils firent styles de se renseigner sur l'entreprise tout d'abord. Dean attaqua leur premier interrogatoire avec cette jeune employée qu'il commença aussitôt à dragué . Sam regardait son frère d'un air blasé et doutait que la secrétaire soit au courant de grand chose... Si il y avait une personne forcément au courant de quelque chose, pensa Sam, c'était le patron !

\- Excusez moi, interrompit-il son frère. Comment s'appelle votre patron ?

\- Castiel Novak. Fit-elle tout sourire, ne se posant même pas de question, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Dean.

\- Où est-il en ce moment ? Enchaîna Sam sous le regard agacé de son frère.

\- Il est en réunion pour la journée à l'Eagles.

\- Eagles ? Demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil, trouvant que les sociétés avaient toutes des noms de merde aujourd'hui.

\- Oui c'est l'un de nos partenaires importants. Monsieur Novak passe régulièrement dans leur secteur pour être sûr que tous le monde s'accorde bien. Eux aussi vienne de temps en temps.

\- Eux ? Demanda Sam en grimaçant, pourquoi y avait-il eut si peu d'informations sur cette société sur le web ?

\- Le patron de Eagles et celui de Barners viennent de temps en temps à Angelos pour les même raisons.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, sachant que les choses allaient se compliquer si deux autres partenaires importants étaient aussi étroitement lié à leur sujet d'intérêt.

\- Vous savez quant est ce que l'on pourra parler à monsieur Novak ? Demanda Sam.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit difficile en ce moment vu les récents événements... Grimaça la jeune femme. Le patron doit trouver un nouveau secrétaire personnel étant donné que nos deux anciens collègues... Fit-elle d'une voix faible en faisant un geste évasé de la main. Et comme plus personne n'ose accepter les promotions de peur de... Vous voyez, il doit faire passer des entretiens toutes la journée de demain et rattraper le retard les jours suivants... Je doute qu'il prenne la peine de vous recevoir pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois, nous comprenons. Fit Sam.

Celui-ci ne jugea pas nécessaire de montrer son badge, preuve que Monsieur Novak prendrais sur son temps pour eux qu'il le veuille ou non, bien au contraire il le garda bien caché. Il tira son frère derrière lui, ce dernier semblait paré à reprendre son gringue et râla pour avoir été interrompue en pleine prise d'élan.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce Castiel Novak soit le tueur.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Dean qui pensait encore à la délicieuse personne juste derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi faire tuer les personnes que tu viens juste de promouvoir ? Ça attire vraiment trop l'attention sur lui... Je pense plutôt qu'il est une cible.

\- Une cible ? Genre de crime passionnelle ? Commença-t-il enfin à s'intéresser, l'instinct de chasseur prenant le pas sur l'instinct de reproduction.

\- Peut être pas passionnelle mais il n'y a pas plus proche et mieux payé que la secrétaire du boss. Affirma Sam.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes Sherlock ? Demanda son frère.

\- Participer à ses entretiens.

Dean le regarda fixement et impassiblement.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? Fit-il avec abasourdissement.

\- On ne peux entrer avec nos badges et exiger des réponses en choisissant les employés au hasard en sachant que le monstre est parmi eux. Fit tout bas le cadet. Par chance tout le monde ici est vêtu comme nous, on s'est fondu dans la masse, on doit s'infiltrer pour savoir ce qu'il se passe de l'intérieur, savoir qui fait quoi, qui est avec qui, tout !

\- ... Ça m'as l'air inévitable. Souffla Dean après quelques instants de réflexion intense, faisant ricaner son frère. Quoi ?

\- Fait pas cette tête, c'est moi qui vais m'y coller à cet entretien t'en fais pas.

\- Je m'en fais pas ! S'exclama Dean, outré.

\- Façon avec ton tact et tes connaissances en la matière t'as aucune chance. Asséna Sam en souriant moqueusement.

\- Je te permet pas ! Je suis tout aussi capable que toi d'être un vulgaire secrétaire !

\- Vraiment ? Fit avec condescendance Sam.

\- Et je vais même te le prouver en me faisant embauché par ce Novak !

Dean avait envie de s'étrangler. Pourquoi avait-il dit un truc pareille ? Maintenant il se retrouvait à attendre sur un fauteuil, habillé en pingouin, pour passer un entretient d'embauche bidon. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux toujours t'enfuir discrètement Dean tu sais. Le vanna son frère accoutré de la même façon et le visage serein.

L'enfoiré n'avait aucune espèce de nervosité ! Et pourquoi les costumes lui allaient mieux à lui ?!

\- Certainement pas. Fit fièrement Dean en relevant le menton.

Il n'allait pas se débiner ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide entretient d'embauche, rien d'insurmontable... Avait-il fait mention qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais passé d'entretien d'embauche ? Peu importe. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sûr à 100% de se faire recaler avec son intello de frangin en tant que concurrent qu'il n'allait pas se battre pour avoir ce stupide job !

Lorsque son tour arriva, c'est à dire que le dernier vrai candidat eut finit son entretient, il entra furtivement dans le bureau luxueux au centre duquel trônait un brun au yeux bleu perçant assied sur un fauteuil en cuir luisant. Novak le regardait fixement se déplacer et prendre place sur le siège en face de lui sans attendre qu'il lui en donne l'invitation, ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

\- Excusez moi, Monsieur ? Demanda d'une voix grave à souhait le brun sans lâcher des yeux son vis à vis qui prenait une position décontracté.

\- Smith. Fit Dean avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste d'entretient. Fit le brun en faisant défiler son regard sur le corps du chasseur.

\- Je sais, mais croyez moi. Fit Dean en s'accoudant sur le bureau de Novak, se rapprochant sensiblement de lui. Vous n'allez pas le regretter.

Castiel haussa l'autre sourcil avant de se racler la gorge pour se reprendre.

\- Très bien. Reprit-il. Dites moi pourquoi ce job vous intéresse. Ordonna sèchement Castiel ce qui amusa plus qu'autre chose Dean de le voir déjà se la jouer "patron sévère".

\- J'aime m'occuper du sale boulot. Fit-il de façon nonchalante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'adapte à toutes sortes de situations. Je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains et de faire des choses dégueulasses et immoral pour protéger mon patron.

Castiel regarda le chasseur fixement à nouveau, le détaillant encore une fois plutôt longuement. Dean restait calme et composé. Il n'avait pas mentit, c'était juste que Castiel ne savait pas le vrai contexte dans lesquels ses paroles s'inscrivaient.

\- Je vois... Finit par répondre le brun. Est ce que pour vous cet entretien n'est juste qu'une vaste blague ?

\- Non, mon désir d'obtenir ce job est bien réelle et même incommensurable. Fit très sérieusement Dean, son regard déterminé fiché dans le bleu des yeux de Castiel qui déglutit.

\- Montrez moi ça. Fit celui en s'accoudant à son tour sur le bureau, se rapprochant de Dean sans le lâcher des yeux.

Dean se retrouva bien con sur le coup. Comment était-il sensé enchaîner ? Il ne pensait pas que le gars le garderait, il pensait qu'il l'aurait foutu à la porte en l'injuriant et l'accusant de lui faire perdre son temps vue ses propos décousus... De toute façon c'est pas comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait lui coûter sa carrière et il avait toujours été plus doué pour agir que pour penser. Il laissa donc son corps parler pour lui. D'un seul coup il se leva, repoussa la paperasse qui heurta dans un bruit sourd le sol tandis qu'il grimpait agilement sur le bureau. Il passa de l'autre côté, se rassit sur le bois satiné et posa ses pieds sur les accoudoirs en cuir du fauteuil du brun qui le regardait faire avec les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait vraisemblablement jamais connu une situation pareille !

\- Je vais être franc, je crains de ne pas avoir grand chose à vous offrir dans l'immédiat. Fit Dean en saisissant le dossier du fauteuil pour rapprocher Castiel qui était tout ouïe, croyant à peine au culot qu'il avait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous donnez ce qu'il me reste alors il vas falloir...

\- Et que vous reste t-il donc ? Coupa Castiel. Vous avez clairement perdu de votre superbe en me disant vouloir faire la "merde" des autres, aucune prestance ne semble avoir été mis en avant ici vue votre façon de grimper sur les bureaux tout à fait intéressante, soit dit en passant, alors je me pose la question. Que vous reste-il réellement à offrir ?

Dean tiqua. Ce con insinuait-il qu'il ne valait rien ? À moins que ce ne soit lui qui n'ait pas bien pigé ? Il était un excellent chasseur ! Il pouvait te chasser toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles ! Il savait se battre et tiré au flingue comme personne !... Mais sûr que ce genre de choses ne comptait pas dans le milieu dans lequel le brun était... Et si le cliché des secrétaires donnant des pipes à leur patron n'était pas aussi répandu, sur qu'il aurait ajouté ses prouesses sexuels sur le tapis. Après tout il était un très bon amant ! Bon... Il l'était avec les femmes et avoir une patronne aurait bien mieux fonctionné qu'avec un homme parce que un homme et bien ... C'est différent quoi, faut s'occuper de leur engin, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite !

\- Continuez de regarder de la sorte cette partie de mon anatomie et croyez moi que vous la verrez sous un tout autre angle. Fit soudainement la voix rauque du brun.

Dean sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il s'était mis à fixer l'entre-jambe du gars tellement il avait été pris dans ses pensées. Il se recula prestement mais deux mains vinrent saisirent sa ceinture et le tirer brutalement en avant.

\- Hey ! Protesta Dean en plaçant ses mains sur le torse de Castiel qui passa les siennes autour de la taille du chasseur maintenant assied sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi tu pensais mon beau mais je suis sûr que ça m'aurais intéressé. Fit-il à nouveau de sa voix grave dans le cou de Dean qui frémit en sentant un baisé y être déposé.

\- Il y a un malentendu. Souffla-t-il en essayant de se déloger, remuant le bassin pour cela et gagnant un grognement entre satisfaction et mécontentement.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Tu vas finir dans mon lit toi. Affirma Castiel en léchant son cou.

Dean frémit en se mordant la lèvre. Pourquoi se mordait-il la lèvre bordel ?! Il repoussa violemment Castiel mais son dos heurta le bureau, le faisant grimacer. Il plaça rapidement ses mains dessus et se hissa à la force de ses bras avant de retourner agilement de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux bleu, Novak le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes engagé.

\- Quoi ? S'époumona Dean. Mais je n'ai aucune qualification !

\- Si vous en avez une et heureusement pour vous, elle est de taille.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet sexuelle ! Protesta Dean.

\- En as-t-il été ne serait ce qu'une seule fois question ? Demanda posément le brun.

\- ...

Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre... Ne venait-il pas juste de le lécher ?! Et de lui assuré qu'il finirait dans son plumard ?!

\- Je veillerait personnellement à vous instruire. Fit Castiel avant de se lever et de s'accroupir vers sa paperasse échoué sol.

\- ...Je n'en doute pas. Grogna Dean qui malgré tout, ne pouvais rejeter l'offre.

\- Demain 8h00 tapante et si vous croyez que vous pourrez vous la couler douce vous vous gourer monsieur Smith. Reprit soudainement Castiel d'une voix bien plus autoritaire sans qu'il ne regarde son nouvel employé.

Dean grogna à nouveau un accord avant de sortir du bureau. Son frère se leva à la seconde, s'apprêtant à passer son entretient à lui.

\- Pas la peine Sammy, j'ai le job.

Sam le regarda avec des gros yeux.

\- Comment t'as fait ?

\- Mon charme naturel ! Souffla Dean en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le cadet sur les talons.

\- Non sérieusement ? Demanda à nouveau Sam.

\- Sérieusement oui. Fit de manière dépité l'aîné.

Une fois de retour au motel, Sam boudait. Il soupirait et lançait des travers à Dean qui en eut marre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ce type est un gros vicieux qui préfère un type incompétent mais bon au lit que l'inverse.

\- C'est dégueulasse et injuste.

\- Arrête de chialer c'est pas toi qui vas te coltiner ce gars sur le dos toute la sainte journée. Ce qu'on voulait c'était intégrer l'entreprise. C'est une réussite ou pas ?

Sam le considéra un instant avant qu'une illumination ne vienne éclairer son visage.

\- C'est même plus que ce que l'on voulait à la base !

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Dean qui n'était pas vraiment sur de vouloir savoir.

\- Tu vas pouvoir infiltrer jusqu'à l'intimité de Novak ! On saura absolument tout de lui !

\- Attend attend ! Le stoppa Dean. Tu insinues que je dois le laisser me tripoter juste pour pouvoir infiltrer sa maison ? On le fait tout le temps par effraction pourquoi cette fois on se ferait chier à faire copain copain ?

\- Parce qu'il se trouve que la sécurité de ton patron à été optimisé à cause des décès. Expliqua Sam. Il y a des rondes de flics partout et je ne te parle même pas des alarmes. Et quelque chose me dit que se trimbaler dans le coin avec un arsenal n'est pas très avisé.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis allé glaner des informations pendant que tu roucoulais comme un pigeon dans ses bras et...

\- Je ne roucoulais pas ! S'agaça Dean avant de regarder pensivement au loin, une main devant les lèvres. Donc vas falloir que je fasse copain copain. Finit-il par souffler de dépit.

\- Pas le choix.

\- Génial ! Je suis même pas gay !

Bizarrement, Sam ignora ces dernières paroles.

\- Généralement le monstre tuait rapidement le nouveau secrétaire, dans la semaine. Il vas falloir que tu sois très prudent Dean.

\- Prudence est mon deuxième prénom.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- T'inquiète je te dis, je suis armé niveau capote ! Dit-il en frémissant à la perspective.

\- Peut tu arrêter de penser à ça 5 secondes ? S'agaça Sam.

\- Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui lui à tapé dans l'œil. Répliqua Dean.

\- T'aurais put tomber sur bien plus laid. S'exaspéra Sam.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Comme il est vrai que sa beauté change grave le fait qu'il soit un homme ! S'agaça Dean.

Sam soupira et se releva pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable et faire des recherches. Son frère n'était pas en état de réfléchir posément.

Dean était anxieux au réveil le lendemain matin. Sam ne cessait de lui dire de se détendre mais comment pouvait-on se détendre lorsque l'on était sûr et certain de subir un harassement sexuel de la part d'un homme ? Une jolie jeune femme il aurait dit Bingo ! Jackpot ! Mais là ... Et pourquoi son frère semblait si insensible à son sort ? À chaque fois qu'il en parlait Sam levait les yeux aux ciel du genre "c'est pas si terrible, arrête de faire ta princesse", genre ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'être à sa place !

\- J'aurais sut je t'aurais laissé passé en premier lors de l'entretien. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait grave flashé sur tes cheveux de bébé et ce serait toi à ma place. Ronchonna Dean. Je paris que ça t'aurais même réjouit d'être objectifié.

\- T'as finit de dire des conneries ? Fit Sam en poussant son frère vers l'Impala.

\- Ah ! Ça te dérangerait pas avoue ! S'exclama avec agitation Dean en montrant son frère d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Dean ... Souffla Sam, fatigué.

\- Ça te dérangerait pas d'être convoité par ce mec ! Peut être même que t'as fait des rêves cochon l'impliquant cette nuit ?

\- Ta gueule et entre dans la voiture. Fit avec tranchant le cadet, repus pour la journée des déblatérations folles dingues de son crétin d'aîné.

\- Ok, très bien. Ronchonna Dean en faisant le tour de l'Impala.

Sam récupéra la voiture après que Dean ait conduit jusqu'à l'Angelos. Il déglutit nerveusement en regardant son frère décamper sans même un regard pour lui et entra dans l'immeuble. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une main au fesse ou à un truc de pervers dès le moment où il croiserait Novak, il se trouva que celui ci était un démon. Un monstre de travail, autoritaire et sévère, un bourreau ! Il le fit travailler d'arrache pied dès le début. Le pire dans tout ça ? Il ne savait pas se servir de la moitié des machines avec lesquelles il était sensé bossé et vue le regard sarcastique du brun posé sur sa personne, celui-ci le savait parfaitement.

\- Il faudrait que tu vérifies si tous les documents nécessaire sont dans ce dossier et faire une demande externe si il en manque.

... Qu'il avait dit sans rien ajouter ! Il ne savait même pas de quoi il était question ! Dean feuilleta les feuilles de charabia puis regarda par dessus son écran. Tout le monde bossait. Il était pas un bureaucrate lui bordel ! Il décida donc de passer en mode chasseur, trouvant que ce stupide dossier lui donnait l'opportunité rêvé. Il demanda des informations aux différents employés sans vraiment écouter les réponses, ne comprenant rien à ses dernières de toutes façon vue qu'il parlait dans leur jargon. Il prêtait grande attention en revanche à leur réaction, la façon qu'ils avaient de le prendre en compte ou de l'éviter au contraire. Il ne trouva rien d'anormal. Soudainement le patron se la ramena et ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très content.

\- Smith, tu empêches les autres de travailler ! Si t'as des questions vient me demander. Fit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Heu... Ok. Fit Dean en se rapprochant de Castiel. Est ce que je pourrais avoir la liste des documents necessaires ?

Castiel le regarda fixement quelques secondes avant de lui dire de le suivre dans son bureau. Dean déglutit et sourit nerveusement avant de le suivre à reculons. Castiel fouillait l'une de ses armoires en métal et en sortie une énorme pochette qu'il tandis à son employé.

\- Voilà toutes les procédures et informations dont tu auras besoin pour tous sorte de job que je te demanderais.

Dean hocha solennellement du chef avant de se saisir du saint Graal.

\- Maintenant au boulot. Ordonna le Boss.

\- Ça roule.

Castiel tiqua à la réponse mais ne dit rien. Dean passa plusieurs quart d'heures à feuilleter cette masse de document incompréhensible avant de finir par trouver La liste. Dix minutes après c'est nerveusement qu'il se présenta au bureau de Novak.

\- Entre. Ordonna le brun en pianotant sur son clavier.

\- Le dossier est complet.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, puis à son horloge.

\- Ça t'as pris quasiment deux heures et demi pour me dire ça, sur quelque chose qui ne dure normalement que deux minutes. Fit avec condescendance Castiel.

\- Hey ! Il me semble t'avoir dit que je n'avais aucune compétence ! Fallait pas t'attendre à mieux ! S'invectiva Dean, piqué à vif.

\- C'est vrai, mais le fait que tu sois quant même venu bosser me donne le droit de te torturer. Et à toi la possibilité de t'améliorer.

Dean soupira en se passant une main dans la nuque. Malgré son envie folle d'envoyer tout foutre en l'air, il avait besoin de ce job pour être au cœur du problème et savoir qui était le meurtrier. Il s'apprêtait à formuler des excuses, les mots lui brûlant déjà les lèvres sans même encore être sortie mais Castiel le devança.

\- J'ai un dîné d'affaire maintenant. Fais ce que tu veux le temps que je revienne Dean. À tout à l'heure. Fit-il avant de s'en aller sans attendre de réponse.

Dean soupira à nouveau et regarda l'horloge. Il avait une demie-heure à tuer avant l'heure du repas. Il sortit du bureau de son patron et se décida à faire un tour dans les services d'à côté. Les employés le regardaient avec interrogation, ne l'ayant jamais vue ici après tout mais retournait assez vite à leurs affaires.

\- Dean ? Fit une voix féminine que le chasseur reconnu comme étant celle de la jeune femme à qui ils avaient parlé la toute première fois qu'ils avaient mit les pieds ici.

\- Hey ! Heu...

\- Anna. Sourit la rousse avec indulgence. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Encore entrain de glaner des informations ?

\- Non, en faîte je travail ici depuis aujourd'hui.

\- Sérieux ?! S'émerveilla Anna.

\- Oui, je suis le secrétaire de Monsieur Novak.

\- Oh... Souffla Anna, soudainement bien moins enthousiaste. Tu sais que tu risques de...

\- Je sais, mais ça vas aller. Sourit Dean en s'éloignant, ne voulant impliquer davantage encore Anna dans la chasse.

Il continua de surveiller la réaction des gens qui le voyaient. Sûr que la créature savait dors et déjà qu'il était le nouveau secrétaire du boss et le surveillait certainement pour dresser son futur macabre mais pour l'instant il ne décelait toujours pas de choses suspectes... Soudain son ventre se mit à gargouiller méchant. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était effectivement l'heure de manger. Il retourna donc dans son secteur et se plaça au centre de la pièce remplit de bureau, le sien étant perdu entre les autres mais placé au plus proche de celui du patron.

\- Excusez moi, quelqu'un pourrait me dire où se trouve la cafétéria ?

\- Attend deux minutes et je t'accompagne. Fit une autre rousse qui pianotait furieusement à l'ordinateur avant d'appuyer fortement sur entrée puis de se relever brutalement en levant les bras au ciel. Tient je t'ai eut blondasse ! Hermione est la meilleure !

Dean la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Désolé. Fit la rousse en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rousse. Je suis Charlie, c'est moi l'experte ici.

\- Oh je vois. Mentit Dean en serrant la main de Charlie.

\- Je vais te montrer où c'est et on pourrait manger ensemble si tu veux. Fit-elle en prenant son sac.

\- Avec plaisirs.

Cet immeuble était immense, personne n'avait jugé bon de lui montrer les environs. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussit à trouver son chemin ce matin, heureusement que l'entretien s'était passé dans le bureau du patron sinon il n'aurait jamais réussit à se diriger.

\- Alors c'est toi le nouveau secrétaire du patron? Demanda Charlie en s'installant en face de lui avec son plateau repas.

\- Ouais.

\- Pas trop nerveux ?

\- Le job est chiant mais...

\- Non je veux dire... Pour le fait d'avoir le job du mort ? Souffla Charlie.

\- Le job du quoi ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Tu ne savais pas que les deux autres ayant été promu à ce poste ont été tué la semaine d'après ?

\- Ah si si ! Fit avec insouciance Dean ce qui étonna Charlie à son tour.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas en une malédiction ou je ne sais trop quoi. Dit sincèrement Dean.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais je dois avouer que "le job du mort" est assez flippant. Sans cette histoire on pourrait facilement croire que c'est parce que le patron est un tortionnaire.

\- C'est un peu vrai. Sourit Charlie

Ils finirent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Charlie retourna à son bureau en souhaitant qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer dès ce soir... Charmante ! Il regardait depuis une heure l'écran, il n'avait rien à faire et s'amusait à ouvrir les logiciels, n'y comprenant rien. Il soupira, remit des agrafes dans l'agrafeuse, rangea ses tiroirs vides et observa les autres employés discrètement, encore, à la recherche d'un regard peu sympathique... Rien... Soudain il sentit des mains sur son torse, descendre vers son entre-jambe.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes Dean. Fit une voix rauque, reconnaissable entre toute.

Dean sursauta violemment et attira les regards des autres collègues sur lui. Il jura silencieusement en se frottant les yeux. Il s'était endormit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester assied toute la journée à se tourner les pouces, son corps croyait que c'était repos aujourd'hui à force de rester immobile. La vie de bureau n'était pas pour lui. Lui avait besoin de ressentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines lors d'une chasse et techniquement c'était loin d'être une chasse...

\- Merde. S'insurgea t-il en se rappelant que malgré l'air pépère de cette chasse, ça restait une chasse, dans laquelle il risquait de se faire tuer à tout moment et lui pionçait au bureau !

\- Un problème ? Demanda Castiel qui était venu pile poil à ce moment là.

\- Aucun. Fit Dean, tout penaud.

\- Parfait. Fit Castiel en déposant un petit paquet de feuilles sur le bureau de Dean avant de s'appuyer à son dossier de chaise. Il faut que tu analyses la situation de cette entreprise. Il nous demande de l'aide car ils ont un grave déficit financier et le truc est que je ne peux pas les aider financièrement s'ils n'ont pas une seule chance de repartir par la suite. Je ne place pas mon argent dans les sociétés mortes.

\- Heu... Monsieur...

\- Castiel. Appel moi Castiel Dean.

\- Bien. Fit Dean qui déglutit en entendant son nom sur la langue du brun. Il se trouve Cas que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu me parles !

\- Je sais. Fit le brun en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Dean pour atteindre de l'autre les feuilles et les disposer devant son employé. C'est pour ça que je vais le faire avec toi.

Dean hocha du chef en sentant le poids du boss sur lui. Celui-ci ne faisait que s'appuyer mais il pouvait déjà voir qu'il était bien plus lourd que les jeunes femmes avec lesquelles il couchait. Castiel pourrait facilement le clouer n'importe où remarqua t-il en frémissant. C'est en pensant à ça qu'il loupa tout le début des explications du patron.

\- Heu. Je suis désolé , pourrais tu recommencer ? Demanda-t-il piteusement.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Castiel qui semblait mécontent de son manque d'attention. Tu pensais à autres choses ? À quoi pensais-tu Dean ? Demanda t-il sévèrement, son regard perçant sa tempe.

\- Heu... Je... Bégaya Dean, se voyant mal lui dire qu'il l'avait imaginer entrain de le plaquer contre une surface plane... Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui sérieux? Depuis quant il pensait à ce genre de chose ?!

\- Malgré notre première entrevu je tient à ce que tu me sois utile Dean.

\- Je peux t'être utile à autre chose ! Fit immédiatement le chasseur qui en avait déjà rat le cul de la bureautique au bout d'un jour à peine.

\- Ah oui ? Et à quoi ?

\- Je pourrais... Je sais pas faire des tâches simples ! Photocopieuses, cafés... Et ...

\- Je ne veux pas que mon secrétaire face office de potiche.

Cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec de Dean qui se la ferma aussitôt.

\- Mais si c'est ton fantasme ce genre de job peu valorisant alors pourquoi pas.

Cette fois il fronça les sourcils. Comment ça un fantasme ?! S'offusqua intérieurement Dean.

\- Tu sais, le fantasme de la secrétaire qui passe sous le bureau du patron. Poursuivit Castiel dont Dean sentait le souffle chaud sur sa mâchoire. Peut être que c'est à ça que se limite ton ambition, aller déboucler la ceinture du boss pour lui faire une pipe.

\- Hey ! Je suis pas de ce genre ! S'invectiva Dean en le regardant de travers, il valait tout de même mieux que ça !

\- Parfait alors maintenant prête attention à ce que je te dis et tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu aujourd'hui. Fit le brun.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire la ? Qu'allait faire Castiel si il ne prêtait toujours pas attention ? Allait-il le lui faire regretter ? Mais Dean se tue et se concentra, ne désirant pas franchement trouver réponses à toutes ses questions. Ils travaillèrent ensemble la dessus plusieurs heures, Castiel étant allé chercher un autre siège pour le placer à côté de celui de son nouvel employé. Leurs genoux se touchaient et leurs mollets de frottaient l'un à l'autre régulièrement dans leur mouvement mais bizarrement Dean savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté. Quant Castiel bossait, rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer.

\- Donc si leur taux de rendement est supérieur au déficit de collecte ça crée un seuil suffisant ? Demanda avec incertitude Dean.

\- C'est exactement ça. Approuva Castiel avec un fin sourire tout en observant minutieusement Dean. Demain je te donnerais une autre entreprise, je veux que tu me fasses le même compte rendu. Il est tard, je rentre chez moi. Finit Castiel en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Dean. À demain Dean. Fit-il en pressant la cuisse de Dean, un doux sourire faisant remonter la commissure de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se relève et n'aille chercher ses affaires.

Le chasseur resta figé plusieurs secondes. Il avait sentit son corps se réchauffer lorsque Castiel l'avait touché... Son cœur avait loupé un battement aussi mais... Tout ça était stupide. Il se leva et partie rapidement tout en sentant le regard de Castiel dans son dos.

\- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda aussitôt son frère une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint dans le motel.

\- Étonnamment bien. Répondit l'aîné avec un regard pensif.

\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ?

\- Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

\- Tu t'es rapproché de Castiel ?

\- Quoi ? Fit Dean en regardant son frère comme s'il s'était changé en ovni.

\- Il est très probable que la cible final du monstre soit lui et comme il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine à vivre je pense qu'il faudrait que tu deviennes proche de lui au point qu'il t'emmène chez lui, que le monstre devienne dingue et fasse enfin un faux pas. Expliqua très professionnellement Sam.

\- Donc tu me proposes de laisser Castiel me baiser pour coincer un monstre ? Fit Dean, partagé entre abasourdissement et outrance.

\- Je te propose de le laisser t'avoir pour te sauver la peau et la sienne. Crut-il bon de modifier les termes...

\- Parce que tu trouves ça mieux ? Fit Dean avec consternation.

\- Ecoute Dean, c'est pas comme si on avait un grand panel de choix sur ce coup là ! S'agaça Sam. Tu l'as dit toi même, le monstre ne fait aucun mouvement, est certainement entrain de t'observer minutieusement pour savoir quant et comment frapper. Il tue toutes les personnes ayant eut le travail les plaçant au plus près du patron, il a forcément le béguin pour lui ou je ne sais quoi. Alors si tu parviens à faire en sorte que Castiel soit encore plus proche de toi, ça le ferra se presser voir carrément péter les plomb et là on pourra contre attaquer.

\- C'est le plan le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu. Grogna Dean.

\- Peut être mais c'est le meilleur qu'on ait. Si on continu comme ça, dans quelques jours je te retrouverais éventré dans le lit d'à côté. Fit Sam en montrant furieusement de la main le dit lit.

Dean souffla en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Quelle chasse de merde !

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Magnetic**

 **Chapitre 2**

Dean serrait et desserrait la mâchoire tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la tâche ardu que lui avait effectivement donné son boss... Qui l'eut crut ! Dean Winchester avait un Boss ! Mais passons. Qui pouvait bien se concentrer avec tous ce vacarme ? Bon certes ce n'était pas une garderie avec des enfants qui beuglent et chialent pour un rien mais tout de même ! Et vas-y que je tapote mon stylo sur le bureau en marmonnant un putain d'air de musique débile ! Et que je pianote sur mon clavier comme un forcené, que je parle fort au téléphone, que je rigole avec l'autre idiot de voisin, que je fasse fumer l'agrafeuse, que je feuillette encore et encore la même pile de papier, que je fasse chauffer mon eau pour un bon petit café qu'on aurait envie de balancer à la tronche du caféiné juste pour le plaisir de l'ébouillanter...

Dean soupira fortement en se pinçant le nez. Chaque éléments en eux même, c'était pas grand chose. Mais assemblés les et multipliés les par le nombres de personne présente et c'est mal de crâne assuré à la fin de la journée ! La goutte qui le fit exploser fut bien lorsque ces deux plus proches « collègues » furent en même temps au téléphone à parler à tue tête, comme faisant la compète de celui qui l'assourdirait le plus.

\- C'est pas bientôt finit ce bordel ! Hurla t-il en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil qui alla s'effondrer au sol dans un fracas.

Tous venaient de stopper leur activité et le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Quel silence ! S'extasia Dean qui n'avait jamais eut autant envie d'entendre de bon vieux coup de feu à la place de … Ce vacarmes sans queue ni tête !

\- Dean, dans mon bureau. Fit soudainement la voix rauque de Castiel derrière lui.

Le chasseur se mordit les lèvres et dut se retenir d'envoyer son patron sur les roses de peu, très peu. Il se retourna avec raideur et pénétra le bureau du brun qui referma aussi sec derrière lui.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Fit Castiel en croisant les bras devant son torse.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de... Tout ça. Fit Dean en montrant d'un geste vague l'extérieur du bureau de Castiel.

Ce dernier soupira sans le lâcher de ses yeux perçants. Et s'il décidait qu'il serait préférable de le renvoyez maintenant ? Il ne pourrait pas coincer la créature qui en avait certainement après lui !

\- Je vais te faire installer dans mon bureau.

\- Pardon ? Hoqueta Dean, totalement pris de court.

\- Tu n'as visiblement pas l'habitude de travailler avec d'autres personnes et je ne pense pas qu'il supporterait ta personnalité de toute façon.

\- Hey ! Je suis un gars très sympa ! Objecta Dean, objection qui passa totalement inaperçu.

\- Je suis en mesure de t'apporter ce qu'il te faut. Fit avec confiance le brun, faisant tiquer Dean. Où en était tu dans le dossier ?

\- Que dalle. Grommela le chasseur à qui décidément le travail de recherche de créature surnaturel manquait horriblement... Oui, même des recherches fastidieuses auraient été préférable c'est pour dire !

Castiel regarda longuement son tout nouvel employé. Dean déglutit et regarda sur le côté, pas habitué à être fixé de la sorte par un homme, aussi beau soit-il. Le brun finit par le contourner et décrocher son combiné posé sur son bureau.

\- Salut Ash. J'aimerais que tu déplaces le bureau de mon secrétaire dans mon bureau... Très drôle arrête tes allusions et vient faire ton boulot. Fit il en raccrochant avant de se tourner vers son secrétaire. Maintenant à toi. Montre moi ce qui te pose problème.

Dean lui tendit tout le dossier.

\- Ça.

\- Je vois... Soupira Castiel en récupérant un peu vivement les documents. Je pensais que tu aurais été plus débrouillard que ça tout de même. Murmura Castiel mais sachant pertinemment qu'il avait été entendu.

Dean se rabroua et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je me débrouille super bien avec un revolver entre les mains. Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, histoire de faire booster son ego actuellement tout ratatiné.

Mais ce qu'il obtenu ne fut qu'un regard interloqué à limite de la consternation...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu fais allusion. Fit sèchement Castiel qui éparpillait les papiers sur son bureau.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! S'exclama Dean en comprenant le supposé double sens de sa phrase, quel pervers ce mec ! Ce n'était pas une allusion du tout !

Ce ci lui valut, cette fois, belle et bien une exclamation de consternation qui le fit se clouer le bec. Que ce type avait l'esprit mal placé !

\- Cesse dont de dire des conneries et vient par là. Ordonna Castiel. Il faut toujours que tu commences par ce document ci. Fit-il en présenta une feuille remplit d'information écrites à la main. C'est ta base, les autres viennent compléter suivant la situation du client.

Dean hocha solennellement du chef en se rapprochant. Il se penchait de temps en temps pour montrer une feuille et vérifier si ce qu'il avait retenu était juste. Castiel le saisit à un moment par l'épaule et le fit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

\- Fait le pendant que je te surveille maintenant. Fit le brun en se penchant par dessus l'épaule du chasseur pour saisir la souris et ouvrir le logiciel adéquat.

Dean déglutit en sentant la chaleur du brun si proche de lui mais celui-ci était totalement inconscient de son état, trop pris dans sa tâche.

\- Entre tes codes. Fit le brun en regardant enfin le chasseur qui s'exécuta et tapa au clavier.

Dean sentait le regard lourd de son patron sur lui, entendait sa respiration profonde et soudainement plus forte. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et tout à coup Castiel détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge. Le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'écran mais ne vit personne entrain de les regarder... Étrange... La créature n'était pas encore là ou peut être même pas dans ce secteur...

\- Dean ! S'exclama Castiel avec agacement. Concentre toi bon Dieu.

Le chasseur sursauta et sentit un frisson le prendre au rein lorsque son patron le saisit à la mâchoire et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne me fais pas regretté de t'avoir engagé juste pour tes beaux yeux. S'agaça le brun.

\- Fallait y penser avant. Ne put s'empêcher de grommeler Dean en saisissant fermement le poignet pâle.

Castiel le laissa se défaire mais soutint son regard dure avec audace, ne flanchant pas une seconde. Ils furent coupé par l'arrivé d'un gars à la coupe étrange qui transportait des câbles.

\- Je vous met ce bureau où Monsieur Novak ? Demanda t-il en mâchant un chewing-gum.

\- Juste là Ash. Répondit le brun en rompant enfin le contact visuel avec son employé récalcitrant pour montrer le côté gauche de son bureau. Mettez le moi perpendiculaire au mien.

\- Très bien. S'exclama vivement Ash en se mettant de suite au travail.

Castiel s'appuya ensuite à nouveau sur son bureau, se penchant inéluctablement sur Dean et reprit où ils en étaient arrêté.Dean écoutait les instructions avec une attention partielle, ne parvenant pas à se mettre dans le mouvement. Castiel était très proche de lui... Même malgré leur position... Son souffle chaud heurtait souvent son cou et le faisait frémit. Sa voix rauque était bien plus plaisante qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Et le plus étrange, il ressentait des bouffées de chaleur lorsque Castiel frôlait sa main en récupérant la souris. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, fit répéter encore plus de fois les instructions et agaça toujours plus son patron. Il entendit Ash ricaner et regarda par dessus l'écran mais ne décela que de l'amusement chez l'homme qui sortait.

\- Excuse moi d'avance. Murmura soudainement Castiel dans son oreille avant que son érection ne soit saisit d'une main ferme...

Dean étrangla un jappement dans sa gorge en se mordant les lèvres, sentant son cœur faire une embardée. Et sentant surtout une érection bien présente s'affirmer encore plus sous le toucher de Castiel. Bordel de merde ! Il avait réellement une érection pour si peu ?!

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ronronna Castiel en léchant son oreille avant de commencer à malaxer le membre dure sous le tissu du pantalon du chasseur.

\- Ha... Gémit Dean en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche, se cachant derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Il saisit la main du brun en vue de le stopper , de le faire arrêter ses conneries mais il se retrouva à appuyer avec fébrilité à la place. Son corps était en total désaccord avec lui et accentua le touché plus encore, emporté par l'euphorie de la chose. Il entendit vaguement Castiel rire et soudainement les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts et une main venait caresser directement son torse.

\- HAn ! Gémit Dean en cambrant son dos, bombant son torse dont un téton était tendrement pincé.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais ça Dean. Murmura Castiel d'une voix rauque tout en continuant de malaxer le sexe du chasseur qui ne savait plus quoi faire, autre que se complaire dans son traitement bien sûr. Tu me crois maintenant ? Quant je te dit que tu finiras dans mon lit ?

Dean haleta, sentant une bouffé de chaleur le prendre au rein. Il était au bord de la jouissance et portait encore tous ses vêtements ! Ce mec le rendait dingue .

\- O-Oui... Gémit-il entre deux respirations laborieuses tout en écartant les jambes.

Il se mordit les lèvres lorsque Castiel en profita pour amplifier le frottement qui était presque devenu violent mais il adorait ça !

\- Tant mieux. Grogna Castiel. Que tu ne paniques pas le matin où tu te réveilleras nue dans mes draps.

Dean rejeta la tête en arrière, à deux doigts de venir rien qu'avec les propos de Castiel dit de cette voix à damné et cette masturbation experte évidemment. Une langue inquisitrice vint sonner le glas en léchant avidement sa peau brûlante de sa clavicule jusqu'à son cou. Et juste comme ça il jouit. Castiel mordit dans la peau tannée en voyant Dean jouir dans son pantalon.

\- C'est ça mon beau. Grogna t-il tout en accompagnant son employé dans son orgasme jusqu'au bout.

Dean expira une dernière fois fortement, laissant sa tête s'échouer sur le dossier du fauteuil de son patron qui semblait remettre les boutons de sa chemises correctement. Soudain il ouvrit en grand les yeux et se redressa prestement pour voir que Ash n'était plus nul part en vue et que la porte du bureau du brun était maintenant fermé. Il venait juste de jouir sous les attouchements d'un homme... Il ne comprenait pas... Il s'appuya sur le bureau en vue de se relever, de partir, mettre de la distance mais une main ferme s'abatis sur son épaule.

\- Hey ! On a pas finit Dean. Fit sévèrement le brun en forçant le chasseur à s'asseoir.

\- Cast... Tenta d'objecter Dean, se sentant en droit étant donné qu'il venait juste d'avoir sa première expérience homosexuel de toute sa putain de vie !

\- Je me fou de tes états d'âme de sois disant hétéro ou homo refoulé Dean. Fit Castiel en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son employés qui s'immobilisa totalement. Ce qui est arrivé devait arriver.

Dean déglutit. Il ne croyait pas au destin. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de pouvoir placer tous ses échecs sur le dos du destin, ça empêchait les gens de progresser, se disant qu'il n'était pas capable de certaines choses parce que c'était le destin ou il ne savait quelle connerie. Et ça leur donnait également une excuse toute faîte quant à la cause de leurs échecs qui étaient uniquement dût à leur incompétence. Dean pensait que les gens qui croyait au destin étaient de simple lâche trop peureux pour regarder la réalité en face... Mais en ce moment il était tellement plus simple de mettre la faute sur le destin, dire qu'il avait aimé ce que lui avait fait Castiel parce que ça avait été écrit ainsi et que cette erreur du destin ne se répéterait pas. Mais il n'était pas lâche. Et il devait affronté la réalité en face comme son métier le lui avait imposé. Il avait aimé ça et il continuerait sans aucun doute à aimer ça...

\- Et si ça doit encore arriver, ça arrivera encore. Fit Castiel.

\- Je ne crois pas au destin. Ça arrivera si seulement je le veux.

Le brun observa quelques instants Dean qui semblait soudainement calme et serein. Étonnant en sachant que deux secondes avant il était prêt à l'envoyer dinguer.

\- C'est vrai. Approuva Castiel avant de se re-concentrer sur leur dossier. Maintenant poursuivons.

\- Cas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dois aller au toilette. Fit Dean en montrant le devant de son pantalon sans tâche mais le boxer devait être désagréable.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr.

Dean soupira et se recula, faisant rouler le fauteuil au sol. Il se leva, se mettant au niveau de son patron qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, le dévorait du regard même. Dean toussa et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, pas habitué à ce genre de situation gênante.

\- Arrête de lécher tes lèvres de la sorte Dean. Ordonna Castiel dans un grognement rauque qui fit frémir le chasseur.

\- Désolé. Murmura ce dernier avant de s'enfuir pour les toilettes.

Castiel souffla fortement en se passant une main sur le visage. Il s'adossa au mur avec le regard assombrie porté dans le vide, se mordant doucement les lèvres au tout récent souvenir qu'il avait de son nouvel employé sexy. Il avait la règle de ne jamais mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Mais dès qu'il avait vue Dean, il avait sut que cette règle allait rapidement passé aux oubliette.

Dean se passait de l'eau sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Son patron l'avait masturbé pendant que Ash déplaçait son bureau ! Il ne savait même pas où le gars était partit ! Il frémit au souvenirs très net. Castiel lui avait assuré qu'il finirait nue dans son lit... Finirait-il également avec son sexe en lui ?

\- Putain... Jura fébrilement Dean en s'appuyant des deux mains sur le lavabo, tête pendante, lèvres mordus.

Sa respiration était toujours un peu laborieuse et ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Avait-il envie de sentir le sexe de Castiel en lui ? La question ne se posait même pas. Il se demandait même s'il ne le laisserait pas le prendre maintenant ! Il gémit sourdement en cambrant son dos, croyant à peine au désirs qu'il ressentait, à son intensité... C'était pas normal ! Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé ! Jamais il n'avait connu un tel besoin de l'autre. Et si ce n'était réellement pas normal ? Un coup de la créature ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à... À part si elle n'est pas spécialement attaché à Castiel mais aime le voir baisé des personnes qu'elle est sur le point de tuer ?!...

Non... C'était trop tordu... Et rien ne stipulait que les autres victimes avaient eut une relation avec Castiel... Dean se passa une main sur le front. Et si c'était Castiel qui était derrière tout ça en réalité ? S'il cachait vraiment bien son jeu, cherchait à jouer avec ses victimes avant de les tuer ? Mais quelle créature serait-il ? Il ne voyait pas laquelle avait ce genre de pratique. Une sirène ne tuait pas d'elle même hors ici ça avait tout l'air d'être le cas. Une amazone était forcément une femme à part si une nouvelle espèce s'était manifesté sans qu'ils en sachent rien. Une Veela buvait le sang, n'éviscérait pas … Il soupira fortement, ne trouvant rien qui collait dans sa mémoire. Il allait devoir en parler à son petit frère.

Mais le problème était que le temps pressait. Ce soir ça ferrait déjà deux jours et généralement les victimes se faisait abattre durant le week-end. Accepter l'invitation de Castiel et avoir accès à sa demeure serait exactement ce dont il aurait besoin pour l'inculper ou le disculper. Comme ça il pourras se focaliser sur la créature s'il s'avérait que Castiel était juste un homo canon et très entreprenant.

Il retourna donc, une fois propre, dans le bureau de son patron qui l'attendait visiblement. On avait finit de déplacer son bureau entre temps, ce qui le fit douter du temps qu'il avait passé dans les toilettes...

\- C'est pas trop tôt. Rouspéta Castiel en tirant son fauteuil, désignant au chasseur de prendre place.

Dean s'exécuta et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêté. Il se pris plusieurs fois la tête, demandant et redemandant les même choses mais Castiel était étonnamment patient. Un moment il attrapa l'autre fauteuil et le plaça à côté de son employé pour s'y installer. Cette fois leur cuisse se touchaient ouvertement, Castiel posait plus fréquemment sa main sur son bras, parlait avec une proximité plus importante, le regardait plus souvent et plus longuement. Tous ça mettait mal à l'aise Dean et pourtant il ne se voyait pas lui dire d'arrêter. Loin de là. Après tout... Il devait se faire un ticket avec le brun afin d'inspecter sa maison. C'est vrai ça, il était au taf, ne faisait que son boulot. Il se mit à plier et déplier nerveusement les doigts. Avec une femme quelconque c'était simple mais là il s'agissait de Castiel... Et Castiel était... Il soupira un bon coup et posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun qui se tue immédiatement. Soudainement, il eut peur que son patron l'envoie balader. Mais celui-ci se lécha les lèvres en inspirant profondément.

\- Tu annules tous ce que tu avais prévu ce soir. Fit-il d'une voix rauque, son regard perçant rencontrant celui de Dean qui déglutit. Je t'emmène avec moi.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Dean qui ne savait pas si c'était son côté joueur qui avait parlé ou sa nervosité.

Castiel le regarda en haussant un sourcil, jeta un œil à la main de Dean toujours sur sa cuisse et sourit malicieusement.

\- Oh oui, vraiment.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres au son graveleux.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Fit-il en faisant une mine intéressé, son côté joueur prenant cette fois le pas.

\- Rien que tu ne m'auras pas supplié de faire avant.

Les deux hommes sourirent en coin, Dean détournant rapidement le regard sur le côté, la tête pleine d'images alléchantes embarrassantes. Puis ils se remirent au travail d'un commun accord. Ils bossèrent toute la mâtiné sur ce dossier. Castiel suivait tous ses moindres faits et gestes tout en répondant au téléphone et à d'autre de ses employés rencontrant également quelques difficultés de leur côté ou demandant simplement conseil. Le boss était multi-tâche et de loin.

\- Castiel, celui-ci à un signalement. Fit Dean en remarquant la petite icône à côté du nom.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce cas là ? Demanda Castiel tout en signant des papiers apportés par un de ses employés.

\- Je les mets en attente et je demande la régularisation.

\- Exactement.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui était demandé tout en remarquant le regard insistant de l'autre employé faisant signer les papiers au patron. Pourquoi le regardait-il de la sorte ? Il crut une second qu'il tenait le monstre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence... Mais peut être qu'il faisait semblant.

\- Passez une bonne nuit monsieur Novak. Fit-il d'une voix amusé alors qu'on était encore en pleine mâtiné.

Dean se passa une main sur les yeux. Aurait-il été trop bruyant tout à l'heure ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ils adorent parler de ma vie sexuelle inexistante. Fit Castiel.

\- Ouais, inexistante était le mot. Murmura Dean avant de reprendre.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Fit Castiel en se levant.

\- Vraiment ? Pour moi tu paraissait parfaitement à l'aise. Railla Dean en annotant un numéro sur l'une des feuilles.

\- C'est 32 à la fin. Corrigea t-il Dean en lui montrant du doigts sa faute. Tu me met à l'aise. Reprit-il, une main sur le dossier de son employé. D'ordinaire je suis quelqu'un de réglo et avec des principes mais … Je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher avec toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir flatter ou insulter d'avoir été pris uniquement pour des caractéristiques physiques que je ne dois même pas à moi même. Rétorqua le chasseur en corrigeant sa faute.

\- C'est toi qui vois, fit Castiel en faisant glisser sa main sur le torse de Dean, mais sache que je sais exactement comment me faire pardonner si tu te sens insulté. Termina t-il en survolant l'entre jambe du chasseur qui frémit.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit-il en déglutissant.

Castiel sourit puis regarda l'heure sur l'écran. Il informa Dean qu'il devait y aller et lui conseilla d'aller manger avant que la cafétéria ne soit pleine. Le chasseur eut l'agréable surprise de voir quelques minutes après Charlie toquer à la porte pour lui proposer de manger avec elle et quelqu'un de ses amis. Il se retrouva en compagnie de Ash qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards intéressés, un petit brun jeunot nommé Kévin et une jeune femme brune du nom de Paméla. Ce fut cette dernière qui attaqua d'emblée la sujet qui intéressait tout le monde.

\- Comment t'as fait ?

\- Fais quoi ? Demanda Dean qui savait pertinemment de quoi elle parlait.

\- Pour brancher notre glaçon de patron ?

\- Rien de spécial, j'ai postulé pour le job et j'ai été embauché.

Tous le regardèrent avec éberlue, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

\- Non sérieusement ? Demanda Ash. Même pas deux jours que tu es là et déjà il te saute dessus !

\- Tu nous as vue … Se lamenta Dean.

\- J'aurais pas put en faire autrement. Castiel ne me renvoie jamais avant que j'ai finit mon boulot.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, j'ai été tout aussi surpris que toi. Fit le chasseur.

\- Et, il t'intéresse ? Demanda Charlie qui dévorait son dessert.

Dean ne répondit rien mais se mordit la lèvre, faisant s'exclamer chacun d'entre eux. Tous y allant de son petit commentaire cochon.

\- C'est si surprenant que ça qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? Demanda t-il, s'attendant à ce que Castiel ait du succès vue son physique et son métier.

\- Un peu que ça l'est. Paraît qu'il n'as jamais fait de l'œil à personne depuis qu'il est ici. Fit Kévin. On savait qu'il était gay pour nous l'avoir dit ouvertement en demandant si ça dérangeait quelqu'un d'une voix terrifiante mais jamais il n'avait semblé intéressé par qui que ce soit. Et pourtant plusieurs on tenté leur chance.

Dean ne dit rien et se racla la gorge. Il avait une sacrée chance de pouvoir approcher l'intimité du brun alors ! Sam allait être content... Tout à coup il se sentit mal d'utiliser les sentiments du brun contre lui, juste pour aller vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de truc louche chez lui... Mais son job demandait parfois à ce qu'il fasse des choses pas très fair-play.

\- Tout le monde sait ?

\- Un peu mon gars. S'exclama Paméla. Et je peux te dire que certaines sont sacrément jalouse. Pensant pouvoir te mettre le grappin dessus ou encore plus stupide, pouvoir faire viré de bord le grand patron.

\- Vous connaissez le nom de ceux qui sont dans ces cas là ? Demanda aussitôt Dean, voyant une opportunité de réduire enfin son champs des possibilités de personnes pouvant être le monstre.

\- Anna, pour sûr. T'aurais dut voir comme elle parlait de toi le premier jour. Intarissable !

\- Je veux dire ceux qui serrait intéressé par Castiel. Rectifia le chasseur.

\- Déjà possessif ? Se moqua Charlie qui venait juste de lui donner la raison de sa question étrange.

Il mima un air contrit qui fit halluciner ses collègues.

\- Wow ! Et bien heu … Fit Paméla en réfléchissant activement.

\- Il y a Naomi, reprit Kévin, elle a toujours eut cette fixette un peu louche sur le patron. Raphaël, notre transsexuel clairement intrigué par lui et à l'affût de la moindre information le concernant.

\- Bartholomew aussi. Intervint Paméla. Il veut faire copain copain avec Castiel avec un peu trop d'insistance si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Le comportement de Nick est étrange aussi. Ajouta Charlie. Il ne semble pas pouvoir supporter Castiel sans pour autant s'empêcher d'aller lui chercher des poux.

\- Et Crowley aussi. Lui franchement un jour il pète une durite conte le boss et l'autre jour il se met à rigoler avec lui et le toucher sans raison.

Dean hocha du chef avec concentration, mémorisant tous les noms. Ils changèrent ensuite peu à peu de sujet de conversation jusqu'à l'heure de reprendre le travail. Castiel était déjà à son bureau lorsque Dean arriva et travaillait sérieusement. Le chasseur s'assied à sa place et constata que le dossier de ce matin avait été transféré sur son bureau et que plusieurs post-it était collé aux feuilles avec des instructions en cas de besoin.

\- Si t'as le moindre doute, n'hésite pas. Fit Castiel sans décoller ses yeux de son travail qui avait dût doublé vue qu'il avait passé sa mâtiné à le chaperonner.

Dean tenta d'abord d'ouvrir la base de données de l'entreprise pour se renseigner sur les noms qu'il avait mémorisé... Mais il fit choux blanc, ne sachant pas du tout où chercher. Sam allait avoir du boulot. Il envoya discrètement un message à ce dernier pour lui dire de se renseigner sur les noms qu'il avait glané et reprit son dossier qui commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Rapidement son portable sonna.

« Je fais la recherche sur ses gens et toi tu as trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez le boss ? » avait répondu son frère.

« J'ai sans doute un ticket pour son palace »

« T'as dut lui faire des faveurs pour ça ? » … Pourquoi son frère posait la question ?

« Je vais certainement devoir baissé la culotte ouais... La merde sérieux, c'est le job le plus pourri que j'ai jamais eut ! »

« Comme si ça te posait un problème ! »

Dean haussa les sourcils à la réponse de son petit frère. Et bien … Certes il dramatisait un peu mais ce gigantor pourrait au moins faire semblant de compatir bordel ! Il secoua la tête et décida de ne pas répondre. Il parvint à passer un quart d'heure sans avoir besoin d'aide mais il bloqua salement sur un gribouillis illisible du client. Gribouillis qui était évidemment important de pouvoir lire correctement... Il soupira puis s'y jeta.

\- Comment je fais déjà pour rechercher le nom d'un client ?

\- Vas dans l'AC 18, hors WorkFlow, traitement filled et entre son code.

Dean le regarda avec les yeux tout ébobilles... Parlaient-ils seulement encore la même langue ? Voyant que son employé était totalement largué, Castiel se releva en soupirant. Il se pencha sur Dean qui se tendit en sentant le souffle chaud du brun dans son oreille.

\- Observe et retient cette fois Dean. Fit-il en saisissant la souris. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à te punir pour incompétence ce soir.

Le chasseur haleta, s'imaginant en sueur et fébrile tandis que Castiel continuerait de le punir sans scrupule, le faisant crier et se tordre sous ses mains fermes... Peut être lui donnerait-il la fessé ? Il déglutit et se força à faire marcher sa mémoire malgré qu'elle soit sélective et que ce qu'il regardait l'ennuyait à donf ! Il parvint néanmoins à le faire ... Plus ou moins... Soudain Castiel relâcha la souris et saisit doucement mais fermement sa gorge pour le forcer à rejeter la tête en arrière.

\- Encore une question irréfléchi de ce genre et tu auras une vrai idée de ce que le mot frustration veut dire mon beau. Fit Castiel d'une voix rauque tout contre l'oreille de Dean qui frémit, sentant une chaleur irradier ses reins.

\- D'accord... Murmura doucement Dean.

Castiel expira fébrilement dans son cou puis le relâcha subitement et se réinstalla à son bureau promptement. Il ne tarda pas à farfouiller à nouveau dans ses papiers et prit un coup de fils en même temps.

\- Quoi ? ... Non je n'ai pas eut le temps de le faire... Fit-il à son interlocuteur en soupirant. J'avais d'autre chose à faire ce matin. Grogna t-il en regardant brièvement Dean. Tu gères Barners comme tu l'entends et moi je gère Angelos comme je l'entends également. Pesta Castiel. C'est juste quelques stupides coup de fils à passer !... Je le fais et je te rappelle ok ? S'agaça-t-il en raccrochant. Je veux que tu m'appelles cette personne et que tu lui demandes où en est la procédure dans les moindre détails. Fit-il à Dean en gribouillant un numéro sur un post-it.

Dean le saisit et regarda son patron avec incertitude avant d'hausser les épaules et de décrocher son téléphone. Castiel passait lui aussi un appel tout en observant son secrétaire.

\- Ouais bonjour. Fit Dean de manière désinvolte lorsqu'il eut quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la ligne, faisant hausser les sourcils de Castiel. Ce serait pour savoir, poursuivit-il en regardant son boss dans le blanc des yeux avec une mine malicieuse, où en est la procédure dans les moindres détails.

Savait-il de quoi il parlait ? Absolument pas !

\- Je suppose que c'est Angelos, soupira la voix d'un homme, si vous êtes plus foutu de vous présenter au téléphone je sais pas où on vas.

\- Ok sinon où vous en êtes dans la procédure? Coupa court Dean.

\- Et moi j'aimerais bien savoir où vous en êtes dans mes putains de réclamations ! S'énerva le type, exaspérant le chasseur qui avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de parler à un con pareil.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes réclamations ?!

\- Dean ! S'exclama Castiel en se levant pour se saisir du combiné de force. Monsieur Adler ? Je suis profondément désolé, vous venez d'avoir un nouveau un peu... Qui a des difficultés avec l'autorité alors... Expliqua Castiel avant d'être visiblement interrompue par cet Adler. Oui, bien sûr... Non ce ne serra pas la peine je vais le dresser...

Dean haussa un sourcil. Parlait-il de lui là ? Il se mordit la lèvre d'excitation.

\- Bien sûr c'est en traitement, vous devriez recevoir une réponse d'ici la fin de la journée. Voilà et donc pour … D'accord... Je vois... Oui effectivement... Très bien merci au revoir.

Castiel raccrocha et darda son regard sur Dean qui fit mine de rien et détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge.

\- Même pas dix secondes au téléphone que déjà tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu m'aides pas là Dean. Ronfla t-il en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Dean se rabroua et ne releva pas la tête de son travail avant plusieurs heures. Il s'attendait à quoi sérieux ? Au parfait secrétaire bien dans ses chaussettes alors qu'il n'avait strictement aucune expérience ni rien du tout ? Dean soupira encore, sur les nerfs.

\- Arrête dont de souffler comme un ado capricieux et fait ton boulot. Fit avec tranchant Castiel.

Dean sentit subitement une bulle éclater en lui. Castiel se faisait vraiment pas chier ! Et ça se voyait qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien ! Soudain Dean se releva brutalement, surprenant le brun qui fut assaillit par des mains venant saisir le col de son costume pour le lui ôter sauvagement.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu m'as engagé pour ma belle gueule. Grogna Dean en s'installant sur les cuisses de Castiel qu'il vit déglutir avec délice. Alors je te trouve très mal placé pour me faire des remarques de ce genre lorsque c'est clairement ta bite qui décide de qui tu engages ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement en faufilant sa main dans le pantalon de Castiel pour saisir son membre à travers son boxer.

\- Hnn... Gémit le brun en saisissant les hanches du chasseur aux anges.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensait. Souffla fébrilement Dean dans le cou de Castiel en sentant le membre à demi-dure sous ses doigts. Tu aimes me donner des ordres hein ? Me soumettre à toi ? Grogna t-il.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais ses mains se refermèrent fortement sur les fesses de Dean. Le chasseur sourit contre la peau pâle du cou de son patron et commença à se déhancher doucement contre ce dernier. Castiel grogna d'appréciation en parcourant les cuisses de son employé. Ce dernier croyait à peine en ce qu'il était entrain de faire sur les genoux d'un autre homme, à se frotter contre lui de la sorte. Mais la sensation était trop grisante pour qu'il y repense réellement à deux fois. Il sentit un baisé être déposé dans son cou et rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui donner le champs libre.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre. Fit soudainement Castiel d'une voix rauque. Tu finiras ce dossier demain car je t'emmène chez moi maintenant. Grogna-t-il en repoussant doucement Dean qui se releva rapidement.

Et alors que Castiel fermait son ordinateur, Dean resta figé. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ça arriverait réellement. Qu'il allait réellement suivre son patron jusque chez lui et coucher avec lui... Ça faisait bizarre de savoir que dans quelques minutes à peine, il aurait Castiel au dessus et en lui... Une main chaude vint saisir délicatement sa mâchoire.

\- On peut attendre si tu veux. Fit Castiel. Malgré l'envie folle que j'ai de te prendre, je peux attendre.

Dean frémit, une image mental délicieuse ne manquant pas de venir emplir son esprit.

\- Allons-y. Se surprit-il à dire d'une voix rauque, le palpitant galopant dans son torse.

Castiel le considéra un instant, jugea de son sérieux puis sourit et déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de Dean. Ceci rassura le chasseur sans réelle raison, c'était juste un baisé de rien du tout mais c'était apparemment ce dont il avait besoin puisque la seconde d'après il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il sourit et saisit la cravate bleu de son boss pour le rapprocher de lui, son regard pétillant rencontrant ceux cobalts.

\- Emmène moi. Exigea Dean en tirant légèrement sur le tissu pour déposer à son tour un baisé sur les lèvres de Castiel qui sourit avant d'abdiquer avec joie.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Magnetic**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le voyage d'une trentaine de minutes ce passa dans un silence confortable entre coupé de quelques remarques. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une grande cour bordée de haies, la maison trônait au centre d'un jardin bien entretenu. Dean repéra aisément les voitures de police en embuscades encerclant l'habitation. Ils surveillaient certainement que personne entre chez Castiel par effraction. Ils avaient apparemment fait le même rapprochement et s'attendait à tout instant à ce que le tueur décide de s'attaquer enfin à sa cible réelle... Dean allait demander à Castiel s'il en savait plus la dessus mais celui-ci l'avait déjà bien devancé. Il le rattrapa et entra à son tour chez le brun. L'habitation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, bien décoré et chique sans pour autant faire palace de riche ne sachant où mettre son argent. Elle dénotait d'une simplicité mêlé à une technologie agréable et sans fioriture. Il vit également plusieurs alarmes de sécurité en route... Des tellement modernes qu'il ne serait même pas sûr de savoir encore éteindre... Du moins, assez rapidement. Dean entra dans le hall et ne put s'empêcher d'en observer l'ameublement à l'image du propriétaire.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Castiel qui se dirigeait déjà vers le séjour.

\- Une bière tient. Fit le chasseur en le suivant. Dis moi... Reprit-il, se souvenant de ce qu'il faisait généralement lorsqu'il entrait dans la maison d'un potentiel monstre. Où sont tes toilettes ?

\- Au fond du couloir à droite. Répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Dean se rendit à l'endroit indiqué, regardant rapidement dans les pièces à côté, ne découvrant pas grand choses d'important si ce n'est les pièces typiques que l'on voit dans toutes maisons. Il ressortit du couloir, ne voyant pas le brun, il monta discrètement l'escalier pour poursuivre son investigation. Il ne découvrit aucune chambre d'autel ni rien puis finit par tomber sur une chambre à couché. Celle de Castiel. Il entra, se disant que peut être il gardait dans cette pièce intime ses cachotteries. Il ouvrit les tiroirs et les placards à la recherche d'un moindre objet ésotérique mais fit choux blanc. Au moins il était sûr que Castiel n'était pas un sorcier ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se mettait tout seul dans tous ses états lorsque le brun était trop proche de lui...

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Dean fit volte face en portant la main dans son dos où normalement se trouvait son arme... Mais les mesures de sécurités de l'entreprise ne lui avait pas permit de la garder.

\- Je me suis perdu. Fut la première chose qu'il dit et qu'il regretta la seconde d'après.

\- Comment as-tu put te perdre au point de devoir monter mes escaliers ? Demanda Castiel qui avait deux bières à la main et le regardait avec suspicion.

\- J'ai un sens de l'orientation vraiment médiocre... Mentit-il.

Castiel n'acheta clairement pas son explication foireuse, levant les sourcils tout en entrant lentement à son tour dans sa chambre. Dean déglutit en reculant d'un pas. Pourquoi le regardait-il de la sorte ? Y avait-il vraiment des preuves de sa culpabilité dans cette chambre ? Puis ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le lit double bordé d'oreillers.

\- Moi qui pensait que tu voudrais au moins boire un truc avant, voir même prendre un petit repas devant un film... Souffla Castiel en posant les bières sur sa commode. Mais on dirait que j'ai sous estimé ton désir de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dean frémit et inspira soudainement plus fortement, sentant son dos le picoter et ses reins se réchauffer à mesure que Castiel se rapprochait de lui, toujours armé de son regard océan perçant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Dean ? Redemanda-t-il en saisissant délicatement la mâchoire du chasseur qui haleta. Pour savoir où ça se passerait ? Où j'allais te faire crier sous mes coups de reins ?

Dean gémit fébrilement en attrapant le bord du meuble présent derrière lui. Il hocha faiblement du chef en se léchant les lèvres, faisant s'étirer celle du brun.

\- Tu as hâte n'est ce pas ? De sentir mes mains sur ton corps ? Demanda Castiel qui frotta son nez contre la joue du chasseur. Répond moi.

\- O-Oui... Haleta Dean qui serra plus fortement encore le meuble.

\- Serras tu capable d'aller jusqu'au bout Dean ? Me laisseras tu réellement t'écarter les cuisses ? Murmura t-il dans l'oreille de Dean qui geint doucement. Me laisseras tu vraiment enfoncer mon sexe dans ton petit cul ?

Le chasseur sentit une décharge parcourir sa colonne tandis que ses mains allèrent soudainement saisir la chemise de Castiel, pas loin de faire sauter un ou deux boutons tellement il y mit de la force.

\- Bordel oui ! Gémit-il en posant son front contre le torse de l'autre homme, respirant laborieusement. Je suis venu ici précisément pour ça Cas.

Castiel grogna puis saisit soudainement les hanches du chasseur qu'il jeta sur son lit. Dean couina en atterrissant. Si d'habitude, lorsqu'il se faisait balancer comme ça, il était sur ses gardes et prêt à parer un coup mortel... Présentement il était excité à subir plus, ressentir plus, tellement plus.

\- Déshabille toi.

Dean gémit à l'ordre et s'exécuta avec des mains fébriles, dévoilant peu à peu son torse sous une paire d'yeux bleu gourmands.

\- Putain... Souffla Castiel en dévorant des yeux le torse musclé et tanné du chasseur, sentant son membre encore plus intéressé si c'était possible.

Intérêt qui n'alla que croissant lorsque Dean déboucla sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon avec son boxer jusqu'à les retirer. Castiel se mordait les lèvres, incapable de détourner le regard une seconde de cette merveille de la nature. Dean était à damner. Il pourrait passer une journée entière à lécher encore et encore chaque centimètres de son corps sculpté dans une pierre brute et raffiné à la fois. Chaque muscle ressortait parfaitement bien sur sa peau dorée, roulait sous cette dernière de façon hypnotique. Ses jambes arqués étaient faites pour être enroulé autour d'une taille, de sa taille et son sexe déjà érigé et humide lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

\- Cas... Gémit d'embarras Dean, habitué à émerveiller ses coups d'un soir mais pas à créer cette lueur de possessivité qui avait soudainement éclaté dans le regard bleu foncé.

Castiel sembla reprendre pied puisque la seconde d'après il avait grimpé sur le lit, s'était placé d'autorité entre les jambes de Dean qui avait geint puis gémit fortement lorsque ses mains furent plaqué au dessus de sa tête avec fermeté.

\- T'es magnifique. Ne put s'empêcher de souffler Castiel en détaillant encore et toujours le chasseur vulnérable.

C'était d'ailleurs précisément pour ça que Dean haletait fortement, ses yeux s'assombrissant et ses jambes tremblants légèrement d'excitation autour des hanches encrés contre lui. Jamais encore auparavant il ne s'était sentit aussi vulnérable sans pour autant devoir se défendre au prix de sa vie. Castiel le maintenait immobile sous lui, l'empêchait du moindre mouvement et dévorait des yeux son corps complètement nu et exposé alors que lui était encore complètement habillé. Et il adorait ça ! Il trouvait ça putain de bandant ! Il gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière et cambra le dos, dévoilant encore plus son torse noueux, demandant implicitement à poursuivre mais Castiel ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Les choses que je vais te faire Dean... Murmura le brun en léchant obscènement les lèvres.

\- Raconte moi. Fit le chasseur d'une voix rocailleuse, ses cuisses s'écartant d'elles même.

\- Oh non ! Sourit le brun. Tu sauras ce que je te prépare lorsque je le ferais. Je veux t'entendre haleter, gémir et crier sans que rien ne puisse t'en prévenir. Tout ce dont tu peut être sûr, c'est que je n'en aurait pas finit avec toi avant un long moment. Tu vas finir en sueur, hurlant et suppliant. Fit Castiel en faisant rouler son bassin contre Dean. Je vais vénérer ton corps et l'emplir de mon sperme.

Dean couina de désirs, l'idée nouvelle d'être emplit ne le révulsant étrangement pas, bien au contraire. Il jappa de surprise lorsque une paire de lèvres vint embrasser son pectoral, progressant jusqu'à son téton qui fut tendrement sucé.

\- Han ! Gémit le chasseur en tirant sur ses bras bloqués.

Castiel était aux anges. Sentir un homme aussi fort que Dean se plier sous son touché, haleter et gémir, lui conférait un sentiment de puissance et d'accomplissement exaltant. De sa main libre il saisit fermement la cuisse du chasseur et la plaça contre son flanc, son bassin allant stimuler plus encore le membre de son employé qui geint doucement. Castiel se frottait suavement à lui, allant se déhancher profondément contre lui.

\- Castiel ! Fit Dean en cambrant le dos, essayant d'approfondir encore plus l'échange en jouant également du bassin. Tu sais très bien que j'en crève d'envie alors arrête de me faire languir et prend moi !

Le brun ne répondit rien mais relâcha les bras du chasseur qui vint poser ses mains dans son dos, le griffer et le caresser. Dean saisit les cheveux de Castiel lorsque celui-ci se mit à lécher lentement son torse du sternum au nombril, s'arrêtant pour embrasser son ventre tonique. Dean le sentait descendre encore plus bas, vers son bas ventre, vers une partie très intéressante de son anatomie. Il commença sans réellement s'en rendre compte à le supplier et à s'exhiber, écartant largement les jambes et donnant de petits coups de reins dans l'air. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : avoir ses lèvres fines autour de son sexe. Soudain il sentit une main se faufiler dans le creux de son dos cambré et lui griffer sévèrement les reins.

\- Ah ! Cria t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Castiel sourit contre sa peau qui commençait déjà à avoir une fine pellicule de sueur puis lapa le gland humide juste sous son nez. Dean ouvrit en grand la bouche pour de l'air tout en serrant fortement de l'autre main les draps du lit.

\- Castiel !

Ce dernier pris en bouche juste le gland qu'il suça avec force. Dean se cambra violemment en se mordant les lèvres presque à sang. Il adorait son traitement, sentir la langue de Castiel venir laper et sucer son sexe... Mais il avait un manque frustrant ! Il voulait que Castiel le prenne entièrement en bouche, il voulait sentir l'entièreté de son membre sur cette langue divine.

\- Hun Cas ! Castiel!Plus …

Mais contre tout attente, Castiel le relâcha et afficha même un grand sourire perfide. Dean était à deux doigts de dire quelque chose de sûrement désagréable mais son corps fut tout à coup retourné et plaqué contre le matelas. Deux mains saisirent ses hanches et relevèrent son bassin dans les airs. Dean gémit d'embarras en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux sous lui. Il couina et contracta violemment ses cuisses, donnant un accoue en faisant le dos rond, lorsque un souffle chaud se fit sentir vers une partie très intime de son anatomie.

\- Montre moi ta croupe Dean. Ordonna Castiel en caressant les reins du chasseur.

Celui-ci était rouge d'embarras et n'osait bouger le petit doigt. Qu'allait faire Castiel ? Il ne cessait de se poser cette question dont la réponse lui était d'ailleurs évidente ! Soudain il sentit une morsure sur sa fesse et une main vint saisir son membre dure.

\- HAn ! Cas-Tiel !

\- Je veux te lécher Dean, alors détend toi.

Le chasseur hoqueta puis frotta son visage contre l'oreiller, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans la main de son boss qui léchait ses reins et descendait toujours plus bas, horriblement lentement comme rapidement, il ne saurait pas vraiment dire. Soudain Castiel referma son poing et commença à le branler durement. Dean rejeta la tête en arrière, bouche grand ouverte laissant passer des gémissements obscènes tandis que son corps se tendait de plaisir. Ses doigts agrippaient fortement les coussins à l'en faire blanchir les jointures, son dos se creusait pour tenter de prendre le rythme de la masturbation en vain, ses reins s'enflammaient, ses cuisses s'écartaient, ses cries s'amplifiaient, sa vision s'embuait de larmes d'exaltation qui le poussait au bord du précipice. Et ce fut la langue humide, chaud et pénétrante de Castiel sur son entrée qui le fit jouir dans un son guttural animal.

Castiel grogna d'excitation en entendant Dean jouir tout en continuant de le lécher. Juste avant que le chasseur ne s'effondre, Castiel le saisit par les épaules et le tira à lui. Dean se retrouva adosser au torse du brun, assied sur ses cuisses, sa tête dodelinant sur son épaule, son corps mou et exténué par tant d'émotions si fortes. Castiel déposa un baiser dans son cou et commença à caresser son torse, pincer ses tétons ce qui fit grogner Dean qui frémit lorsque le brun lui donna un coup de reins. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'érection de son patron contre ses fesses.

\- CAS ! Cria-t-il lorsque son membre à nouveau mou fut saisit et que le brun commença une douce masturbation. Je viens à peine de … Tenta de se plaindre le chasseur, mais il se tut lorsqu'il sentit une autre main aller plus loin que ses testicules et aller titiller son entrée.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je te ferais me supplier Dean, rappela Castiel, et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas finir par me supplier de te baiser. N'as tu pas envie d'explorer cette partit méconnu de ton corps mon beau ? Demanda le brun en appuyant fortement sur l'entrée de Dean sans la pénétrer.

\- Cas ! HAn ! Gémit Dean en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Oui hein ? Fit Castiel en enfonça un doigts en Dean qui se cambra contre lui en grimaçant.

\- C'est... Inconfortable...

\- T'en fait pas, ce serra bientôt très confortable et même jouissant. Grogna Castiel, concentré sur la préparation du chasseur. T'es tellement serré putain, hâte d'enfoncer mon sexe en toi, de baiser ton joli petit cul tandis que tu me hurles d'y aller plus fort. Peut être même te qualifieras tu de salope en manque ?

Dean haletait et avait les larmes aux yeux, son corps se tendait et quémandait déjà, engloutissait Castiel en lui. C'était phénoménale ! Comment ça se faisait que des trucs pareilles le chauffait à blanc ? Mais le truc était que ça marchait, que déjà deux doigts étaient en lui et l'écartait sans qu'il ne ressente plus aucune douleur. Il gémissait et couinait en se tortillant comme une catin, transcendé par le besoin d'avoir quelque chose de plus imposant en lui.

\- Je vois que tu es bien détendu maintenant. Fit Castiel en léchant le cou de Dean et lui rajoutant un troisième doigt qui l'émerveilla. Prêt à recevoir ma queue ?

\- Ah ! O-Oui... Castiel ! Baise moi !

Le brun sourit dans le cou Dean, déposant un dernier baisé avant de le repousser brutalement en avant. Le chasseur glapit en se réceptionnant sur les mains puis cria lorsque trois doigts à nouveau lubrifié de salive l'écartèrent sans préambule. Il s'offrit à Castiel, dévoilant son intimité qu'il empalait maintenant de lui même sur ces doigts. Un souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il entendit une ceinture se déboucler et une braguette d'abaisser. Castiel se masturbait lentement en continuant de dévorer des yeux la danse lubrique de son employé qui envoyait ses reins avec dextérité contre lui dans une symphonie de gémissements bandants.

\- Dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, prend un préservatif. Ordonna Castiel.

Dean se mordit les lèvres. S'il s'avançait il n'aurait plus les doigts du brun en lui. Et comme comprenant son dilemme, Castiel s'enfonça plus encore en lui jusqu'à le pousser en avant.

\- Déjà accro. Fit-il la remarque d'une voix rauque dans laquelle on pouvait entendre le sourire lubrique.

Dean gémit fébrilement, ses jambes tremblants alors qu'il tirait maintenant le tiroir et cherchait laborieusement un préservatif tandis que Castiel continuait de l'écarter et d'enfoncer ses doigts en lui. Ce dernier s'empressa de saisir le préservatif tendu, de l'ouvrir et le placer sur son membre. Il se redressa en retirant ses doigts et plaça son sexe contre l'entrée de Dean qui frémit en creusant le dos.

\- Prêt ? Demanda le brun en massant les hanches de Dean.

\- Ah Oui !

Castiel sourit en coin puis commença à s'enfoncer. Immédiatement son employé se tendit, se mit à respirer plus fort, à serrer les draps entre ses doigts et trembler. Castiel continua sa progression lentement, laissant le temps à Dean de s'habituer et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en lui jusqu'à la garde. Une fois fait il grogna de satisfaction et rejeta la tête en arrière en frémissant, ne semblant réaliser que maintenant qu'il était actuellement en Dean. Qu'il était effectivement entrain d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec cet homme...

\- C'est... Haleta ce dernier, submergé par la nouveauté. Oh putain ! C'est tellement …

\- Étrange ? Proposa Castiel.

\- Bon ! Cette sensation c'est … Putain c'est bon ! J'adore sentir ta queue en moi ! S'exalta Dean, flattant Castiel. Fait moi encore plus te sentir Cas !

Le brun se lécha les lèvres et saisit Dean par les épaules, le tirant brutalement à lui et le faisant s'asseoir sur son membre.

\- HAAN Han Oh Putain ! Oh Oui ! Cria Dean en agrippant fortement les cuisses de Castiel, griffant le tissu et commençant déjà à se déhancher sur son membre qui grattait contre cette délicieuse partit enfouie en son sein.

\- Bordel... Gémit Castiel en saisissant les hanches tanné du chasseur euphorique.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Dean s'habitue aussi vite et prenne autant de plaisirs. Il le chevauchait déjà comme un pro !

\- Une vraie salope ! Grogna t-il dans l'oreille de Dean qui geint fébrilement en accélérant sa cadence encore plus. Putain... Jura à nouveau Castiel qui était embarqué dans le plaisirs sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, submergé par celui de Dean qui s'abaissait maintenant violemment sur lui, faisant claquer leur peaux ensemble.

\- Oh Oui ! C'est bon ! Enfonce ta queue en moi Castiel ! Plus profond ! Je t'en prit aide moi ! J'y suis presque, baise moi plus fort! Supplia Dean en allant agripper les cheveux noir de Castiel, enfouissant son nez dans le cou pâle.

Castiel n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer, incapable de refuser l'offre. Il serra fermement les hanches de Dean et commença à donner de violent coup de reins en lui, se synchronisant avec lui, le faisant hurler.

\- Ohn OH Oui ! HAN Oui ! T'as raison putain HNn je suis une vraie salope ! Cria Dean en se déhanchant sauvagement sur Castiel qui frappait puissamment sa prostate et qu'il emmena sans faute avec lui.

Les deux hommes jouirent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils se tendirent, griffant l'autre au passage puis s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le lit en respirant laborieusement, essoufflé.

\- Bordel, t'es une bête de sexe... Grogna doucement Castiel dans le cou de Dean qui ricana.

\- T'es pas mal non plus. Souffla Dean qui se resserra autour du membre toujours en lui, faisant grimacer Castiel. J'adore l'avoir en moi, ça a été une putain de révélation. Murmura le chasseur.

Castiel rit en se retirant.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde vue comment tu me chevauchais, à croire que t'as fait ça toute ta vie.

\- C'est loin d'être le cas mais bordel j'aurais dût ! S'exclama Dean d'humeur coquine.

\- Et ne pas avoir ta première fois avec un homme et ne pas te voir dans cette état ? Jamais. Taquina Castiel en déposant des baisés sur les épaules du chasseur qui ronronna de contentement.

Puis celui-ci sentit l'autre homme se lever puis revenir peu de temps après pour lui tendre la bière. Dean sourit et la saisit pour en boire une gorgée. Rien de mieux qu'une bière après une bonne baise. Castiel se réinstalla à côté de lui et commença à faire filer le bout de ses doigts sur les flancs du chasseur. Celui-ci grogna, partagé entre l'envie de plus et de rien du tout. Sa peau était sensible. Il sentit un baisé être déposé dans son cou.

\- Je sais pas toi, mais je meurt de faim moi. Fit le brun en se redressant subitement.

Dean acquiesça d'un grognement avant de lui souffler de lui donner deux petites minutes. Castiel rit et lui laissa effectivement deux petites minutes seul, histoire qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Dean se prélassa dans les draps, enlaçant l'oreiller qui sentait le parfum de son boss et sans crier Gard Morphée le choppa au tournant. Il se réveilla une petite demi-heure plus tard, selon le réveille et en pleine forme. C'était rare les petites siestes bien réparatrices dans son job. Durant un instant il se demanda s'il ne se laissait pas un peu trop allé mais l'odeur d'un bon repas vint lui titiller les narines et le faire saliver. Il se leva, enfila seulement un boxer et entra dans le séjour. Immédiatement il fut accueillit par une remarque appréciative.

\- Vient donc faire également profiter mes lèvres de ta personne. Fit Castiel qui plaça ses mains sur les reins de Dean qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche dès qu'il fut à sa portée.

Le chasseur gémit et participa avec engouement au baisé, mordant et suçant les lèvres de Castiel, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, se fut essoufflé et Dean plaqué contre le mur dans le processus. Ce dernier se mit soudainement à rire, intriguant le brun qui lui posa une question muette.

\- C'est juste que d'habitude c'est moi qui plaque les autres, qui les embrasse et … Qui les baises. Sourit Dean en se mordant les lèvres. Ça fait bizarre.

\- Bizarre mais t'aimes ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Castiel.

\- Oh oui. Ronronna le chasseur. En revanche... Reprit-il. Je ne trouve pas juste le fait d'avoir été totalement nu entre tes mains et d'être encore à moitié à poil alors que je n'ai toujours pas vue une parcelle de ton corps. Fit-il en tirant sur le col de la chemise de Castiel qui sourit .

\- Pas ma faute si tu étais trop occupé a crier au lieu de me déshabiller. Se moqua Castiel. Lorsque je te prendrais à nouveau tout à l'heure, tu n'auras qu'à essayer.

Dean grogna d'appréciation en se léchant les lèvres, s'imaginant déjà comment allait être la prochaine fois. Mais pour le moment c'était le repas qui était à déguster. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à discuter, Dean baratinant un peu sur sa vie... Sa vie qui était d'ailleurs centré sur la chasse.

\- Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas remarqué certains de tes employés être un peu insistants avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Il y en a bien quelques un. Mais je n'ai jamais démontré de la réciprocité une seule fois. Affirma Castiel.

\- Et tu sais qui c'était ? Demanda Dean en grimaçant légèrement, sachant que cela allait forcément mettre la puce au brun.

\- Tu veux leur casser la gueule ou quoi ? Se moqua Castiel qui heureusement le prenait à la rigolade.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mentit Dean. Mais juste pour savoir tu sais ?

Castiel le regarda un moment en mâchant sa viande avant que son regard ne parte sur le côté, signifiant qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Il y a bien Balthazar qui à tendance à aimer être proche de moi mais après je ne sais jamais si c'est son tempérament ou juste avec moi. Samandriel est un peu comme ça aussi mais je suppose que c'est plus son côté dépendant et fragile qui fait ça … Hannah aussi, je pense qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi mais ça n'ira jamais loin avec moi.

\- Anna ? La rousse ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, Hannah la brune. Mais maintenant que tu le dis... Anna à aussi tendance à m'observer avec insistance parfois... Fit Castiel avec le regard dans le vide. Mais elle ne me parle jamais plus que pour les politesses alors... Haussa t-il les épaules.

Dean voyait cette histoire d'un mauvais œil. Peut être que c'était elle... Qu'elle avait fait semblant de tomber sous son charme pour l'approcher et l'éventrer dans son sommeil... Ça paraissait un peu gros mais ce serait pas la première fois qu'une belle femme grosse comme une brindille soit en faîte un monstre sanguinaire. Il allait devoir briefer Sam qui faisait il ne savait quoi dehors d'ailleurs. Certainement la tête dans les bouquins à essayer de savoir quel monstre il chassait. Ils finirent de manger en discutant de tout et de rien, Castiel attardant de plus en plus son regard ailleurs que dans ses yeux. Dean le vit se mordre brièvement les lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour saisir une tranche de pain.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Cas ? Demanda malicieusement Dean en faisant mine de s'étirer, le regard bleu s'assombrissant de désirs.

\- Effectivement il y a un petit quelque chose que je veux. Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un dessert. Fit-il en se levant brutalement, surprenant le chasseur. Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda t-il en ouvrant son frigo.

Dean sourit en coin avant de se lever. Il se plaça juste derrière Castiel qui se figea en sentant deux bras passer sur ses côtes. Dean défaisait à l'aveugle les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Ouais, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais. Ronronna Dean qui avait déjà défait la moitié des boutons sous des yeux d'un bleu sombre.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix rauque.

Dean ne répondit rien et ôta la chemise de Castiel qui s'échoua au sol. Il commença à passer ses mains sur le torse pâle tout en suçant la nuque du brun qui gémit doucement. Castiel savourait le toucher de Dean qui faisait défiler ses doigts dans chaque recoins de son corps, agrippant ses pectoraux, ses hanches puis son entre-jambe.

\- Je crois avoir compris... Souffla fébrilement Castiel en refermant le frigo.

\- Vraiment ? Taquina le chasseur en massant le membre qui était déjà bien réveillé.

\- Vraiment oui.

Dean sourit contre sa peau avant d'attaquer la ceinture qui tomba rapidement au sol. Castiel se mordit la lèvre lorsque le bouton de son pantalon puis sa braguette fut défait. Dean passa sans attendre sa main dans le boxer du brun pour empoigner son sexe.

\- Han... Gémit Castiel en rejetant sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Dean qui embrassait son cou tout en observant ce qu'il faisait par dessus l'épaule du brun.

\- C'est moins bizarre que ce que je croyais. Pensa à haute voix Dean, faisant sourire Castiel.

\- Tu peux toujours arrêter si ça te déplaît.

Dean mordit doucement son cou puis plaqua le brun gémissant contre le frigo. Il saisit le pantalon et le boxer de celui-ci et les abaissa brutalement à ses cheville. La seconde d'après Castiel sentait une érection dure et chaude se plaquer contre ses fesses. Il gémit sourdement, ayant oublié l'effet que ça lui faisait et se cambra lorsque Dean reprit son sexe en main, le masturbant lentement mais sévèrement.

\- Et si c'était toi qui me suppliait à la place ? Demanda Dean qui commença à se déhancher contre Castiel, en rythme avec ses vas et viens sur son membre.

\- HA... Gémit fébrilement Castiel, ses mains tremblant de désirs. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas...  
\- Aussi longtemps que moi ? Plaisanta Dean tout en massant la hanche pâle. Tu l'avais déjà fait toi au moins.

\- Insinue tu que tu n'as pas apprécié ?

\- Oh si... Murmura Dean qui lécha l'oreille du brun. Et il me tarde de t'accueillir en moi une nouvelle fois d'ailleurs. Fit-il d'une voix rauque, son déhanchement s'accentuant.

\- Mais ? Demanda Castiel qui envoyait ses reins d'avant en arrière fébrilement, s'enfonçant dans la main de Dean pour ensuite frotter ses fesses contre son membre dure.

\- Mais il me tarde aussi de savoir ce que ça fait d'être en toi.

Castiel grogna puis se retourna brutalement, surprenant Dean qui fut saisit par les épaules et plaqué à son tour dos contre le frigo.

\- Sans doute un autre jour. Fit Castiel en saisissant une des cuisses de Dean pour la remonter contre sa hanche.

Dean gémit en saisissant la nuque du brun, le rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, jouèrent ensemble tandis que Castiel enfonça deux doigts en Dean qui glapit en rejetant la tête en arrière, rompant le baisé. Il le reprit la seconde d'après avec encore plus de passion tout en se déhanchant sur les doigts en lui, une légère morsure se faisant sentir mais n'égalant en rien l'intense plaisirs. Castiel rajouta rapidement un troisième doigt, écartant précautionneusement son amant qui exaltait de bonheur.

\- Préservatif... Murmura Castiel en rompant le baisé et commençant à se reculer mais Dean le tenait fermement contre lui.

\- Je suis clean ! Fit-il, sa voix rauque flingué par le désirs, ce qui alluma Castiel qui cherchait laborieusement quelque chose sur l'appuie de travail à côté du frigo tout en reprenant le baisé sulfureux.

Dean gémit contre ses lèvres, allant les mordre amoureusement. Quelques secondes après, Castiel s'était lubrifié avec il ne savait quoi et entrait en lui. Dean cambra le dos, améliorant l'accès au brun qui s'engaina en lui d'un seul coup de rein.

\- HAN !

Perdu dans la sensation, Dean mit quelques seconde à comprendre le message lorsque Castiel saisit fermement son autre jambe et tira dessus. Habilement, il sauta et leva sa jambe, permettant au brun de la saisir et de la plaqué contre sa hanche. Le dos du chasseur heurta le frigo alors que le membre en lui s'enfonçait plus encore.

\- CAS-iel Ha... Gémit Dean qui s'était accroché au épaule carré de l'autre homme qui avait déjà attaqué un profond déhanchement en lui.

Paraissait pas comme ça, mais son patron avait de la force ! Il le plaquait littéralement contre ce frigo et s'enfonçait avec force en lui, martelant sa prostate, le faisant hurler son prénom.

\- Encore plus fort. Grogna le brun en donnant un coup de reins particulièrement puissant.

\- CASTIEL ‼ Hurla Dean qui sentait la jouissance brûler son bas ventre, faisant s'écouler du pré-sperme de son sexe. Oh Oui ! Comme ça ! Baise moi !

Et Castiel ralentit son rythme. Dean protesta, plantant ses ongles dans la chaire du brun qui souriait dans son cou.

\- Castiel ! Dépêche toi de me baiser sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? Le mit au défit Castiel, son regard malicieux disant tout.

Dean se mordit les lèvres. Il ne supplierait sans doute jamais personne même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Castiel sembla lire dans son regard puisqu'il grogna soudainement de mécontentement et heurta violemment la prostate de son amant. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé, les larmes montant aux yeux, les lèvres grandes ouvertes alors qu'il sentait son bas ventre se contracter. Il avait été à deux doigts de jouir et bon dieu qu'il en avait besoin ! Être si proche et rechuter de suite après était une sensation frustrante et rageante.

\- Castiel ! Gémit Dean, ses mains tremblant dans leur poigne, espérant que cela soit assez mais il ne sentit pas le membre en lui se remettre en mouvement.

Castiel restait obstinément tout contre sa prostate, la stimulant juste assez pour lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensés mais pas assez pour le faire venir. Il resta il ne sut combien de temps immobile, attendant certainement son dût qui ne venait pas. Dean tentait de bouger son bassin pour avoir plus de sensation, une possibilité de se libérer mais il était fermement plaqué, incapable de soulager son besoin. Puis soudainement Castiel sortie pour se rengainer violemment en lui.

\- HAAN ! OUI ! J't'en pris continue ! Furent les premières supplications de Dean avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il disait.

Mais Castiel resta immobile, le visage enfouie dans son cou, à sucer sa peau brûlante et le pousser dans le délire en restant appuyé sur son point G. Dean se mit à respirer laborieusement, incapable de garder le calme, dévorer par le désirs incommensurable et le plaisirs si minime. Qu'est ce qu'il avait besoin que Castiel le pilonne durement bon sang ! Et il restait putain d'immobile à l'en rendre dingue ! Son esprit se floua, tout comme sa vue et le dernier coup de reins sauvage l'acheva.

\- HAAan ! T'arrête pas j't'en supplie ! Pitié baise moi, baise moi fort. J'ai besoin de toi Castiel. Il faut que tu me... Commença t-il à dire dans une litanie.

Litanie qui fut seulement coupé dans un hurlement de pure bonheur lorsque le brun reprit ses coups de reins pour ne plus s'arrêter. Dean était aux anges, le sexe de Castiel l'emplissant, le martelant, lui faisant tellement de bien ! Très vite le plaisirs arriva en plusieurs vagues intenses, ravageant son système qui satura rapidement. C'est sur un énième coup de boutoirs qu'il jouit, son dos se cambra violemment, son intimité serra fortement Castiel en lui, son esprit se déconnecta totalement alors que du sperme vint gicler sur son torse. Et lorsqu'il reprit un minimum pied après un temps indéfinissable, ce fut pour sentir Castiel jouir en lui, l'emplir de son sperme. La sensation nouvelle mais au combien plaisante le fit frémir et contracter violemment son intimité, faisant grogner Castiel qui l'embrassa passionnément.

Le brun se retira ensuite de son amant qui fut reposé au sol. Dean se tenait toujours aux épaules de son patron qui le gardait contre lui, enlacé étroitement.

\- Hn... Gémit soudainement Dean en se cambrant contre lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel.

\- Ton sperme me coule à l'intérieur des cuisses. Murmura Dean qui en avait été surpris.

Castiel ne dit rien mais se mit à le fixer intensément alors que sa main descendit sur le corps de Dean qui glapit lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts s'insérer en lui.

\- Je veux que tu le gardes en toi. Grogna Castiel contre la joue du chasseur qui frémit et serra fébrilement les épaules de son homme qui recommença lentement à faire des allers retours en lui. Je vais te remplir à nouveau et cette fois je ne veux pas qu'une seule goutte de mon sperme sorte de toi.

Dean frémit, gémissant fébrilement en se mordant les lèvres. Très vite, il se retrouva dans le lit de son patron, ses cuisses furent écartées et un sexe dure s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, le faisant hurler de bonheur.

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Magnetic**

 **Chapitre 4**

Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin au son du réveil strident. Il grogna et se tourna sur le côté puis rougit furieusement en se rappelant de la présence du sextoy en lui. Ce pervert de Castiel le lui avait mit juste après qu'il l'ai fait la troisième fois. Pour qu'il garde son sperme en lui. Et il avait continué de le remplir un peu plus à chaque fois au fil de la soirée, remettant le petit objet en place à la fin de chaque ébats sans faute... Dans les derniers round, Castiel l'avait tellement remplit que du sperme se frayait un passage hors de lui lorsque le brun le prenait. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs exalté et soufflé dans son oreille ces mots :

« Y a tellement de mon foutre en toi Dean... Putain, j'adore savoir que je t'ai remplit à craquer. Et c'est toujours pas finit mon beau ! » avait-il dit en agrémentant le tout d'un changement de position brutale avec un "rengainement" tout aussi brutal qui avait fait hurler d'émerveillement Dean. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres au souvenir puis alla attraper le sextoy en vue de le retirer. Mais une main vint soudainement saisir son poignet pour l'immobiliser.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda sévèrement Castiel qui était juste derrière le chasseur, sa voix mécontente le faisant haleter.

\- Je le retire... Fit faiblement Dean.

\- Je veux que tu le gardes toute la journée.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ! S'invectiva le chasseur.

\- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quelle point ça me chauffe de savoir que tu serras au bureau, à travailler et parler aux autres avec de mon sperme en toi. Je suis sûr qu'en te voyant si plein, aucun autre homme ne voudras te prendre. Grogna Castiel.

\- J'ai dût mal à savoir si je suis outré d'avoir été traité d'infidèle ou de salope ou même les deux tient ! Se rebiffa Dean en repoussant brutalement la main pâle.

\- Je plaisante Dean. Fit Castiel en allant embrasser le cou tanné. Mais il est vrai que tu attises la convoitise.

Dean souffla en se retournant encore pour être face au brun, grimaçant d'inconfort, ses reins douloureux le rappelant à l'ordre.

\- Et bien sache que je suis un grand garçon et que je sais dire non. Fit Dean en souriant finement. Mais s'il te plaît laisse moi le retirer. J'ai mal partout et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, hier c'était ma première fois et tu m'as baisé toute le soirée et une bonne partit de la nuit.

\- … D'accord. Abdiqua Castiel au bout d'un intense moment de réflexion, plaidant coupable. Mais je le fais et je te veux à genoux, appuyé contre la tête de lit et ta belle croupe sortit.

\- Pervers. Sourit Dean en s'exécutant, se déplaçant lentement, ses reins protestants.

Lorsqu'il fut en place, Castiel se posta derrière lui et retira délicatement le sextoy . De suite après, un épais filet de sperme dévala l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le faisant frémit et se mordre les lèvres. Castiel regardait le liquide visqueux s'écouler jusque dans les genoux de Dean avec fascination, la semence finissant par aller imbiber le drap.

\- Magnifique. Murmura le brun qui alla se coller au dos de Dean pour lui mordiller l'oreille. J'aurais dût te prendre en vidéo, j'aurais put me masturber la dessus à la place. Ronronna t-il.

Dean était sur le point de répliquer mais il haleta soudainement lorsque son boss passa sa main entre ses cuisses et étala sur sa peau le sperme.

\- T'es vraiment dégueux mec. Fit-il en grimaçant.

\- Et t'as encore rien vue. Riposta Castiel en saisissant le sexe de Dean pour commencer à le masturber, sa main glissant facilement grâce à la lubrification improvisée.

\- Putain... Gémit Dean, perdu entre révulsion et exaltation.

Il sentait le souffle chaud du brun dans son cou, son corps chaud contre le sien, sa main chaude autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas bander. Castiel grogna, lui mordit doucement le cou et accéléra le mouvement de sa main, sachant maintenant exactement comment faire rapidement venir Dean. Ce dernier ne tarda effectivement pas à se tendre, à rejeter la tête en arrière et jouir sur le bois de l'appuie tête du lit en gémissant le prénom de son homme.

\- T'en met de partout... Constata Castiel lorsqu'il l'enlaça et le fit s'allonger sur lui.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça. Répliqua Dean en se moquant.

Castiel rit brièvement avant de déposer un baisé sur la tempe du chasseur. Ce dernier profita du calme et du confort des bras de Castiel avant qu'il ne décide de prendre une douche bien mérité. Il se détacha du brun qui l'observait avec amusement se mouvoir lentement, une main sur ses reins.

\- Putain. Jura doucement Dean lorsqu'il fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Si j'avais sût...  
\- Tu m'aurais quant même laissé te prendre. Finit Castiel en se levant et l'approchant.

\- … C'est vrai. Finit par dire Dean avec un sourire vicelard sur les lèvres.

\- T'en fait pas, ton corps s'habituera et bientôt tu n'auras plus du tout mal. Souffla Castiel dans l'oreille du chasseur.

Celui-ci secoua la tête sans perdre son sourire, amusé. Puis il entra dans la salle de bain avec le brun sur les talons entrain de lui tenir les hanches et de l'embrasser dans le cou avec passion. Dean couina et se retourna brutalement, passant outre la douleur dans le bas de son dos, et repoussa doucement Castiel du plat de la main. Le brun le regarda avec surprise, doté d'un petit air triste adorable...

\- Bien que l'idée de le faire dans la douche me plaît beaucoup, une certaine partie de mon corps n'est pas du tout dans le trip !

Castiel haussa un sourcil puis sourit tendrement en s'approchant souplement. Il déposa un baisé chaste sur les lèvres du chasseur qui en apprécia la tendresse et sortit en lui faisant un clin d'œil équivoque. Dean soupira en souriant et se déshabilla puis actionna l'eau. Il gémit de confort lorsque le jet d'eau chaude heurta son dos, massant ses muscles. Lorsqu'il eut finit il alla rejoindre Castiel qui petit-déjeunait dans le salon. Ils ne parlèrent pas spécialement, se regardaient et interagissaient silencieusement entre eux. Dean remit ses habits de la veille. Castiel prit ses clefs de voiture et l'attendit. Une fois au bureau, ce dernier passa de suite en mode patron, demandant des rapports et autres travaux en passant devant ses employés qui le saluèrent.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses une photocopie de ça . Fit-il en tendant au chasseur une dizaine de feuilles. La photocopieuse est dans le secteur juste à côté.

Dean récupéra les feuilles tandis que Castiel passait déjà à un autre travail, pianotant rapidement sur son ordinateur. Le chasseur se retourna lentement et sortit du bureau. Il alla dans le secteur d'à côté et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'engin. Comment un monstre pareil fonctionnait ? Il s'approcha avec prudence, plaça la première feuille sur le scanner et essaya quelques dizaines des boutons présents sur le tableau de bord... La machine bipa, couina et grogna...

\- Bordel mais ça a été fait par la NASA ou quoi cette merde... Murmura le chasseur qui sentait son pied le démanger... Peut être qu'un bon coup pourrait aider …

\- Des soucis avec la photocopieuse ? Fit avec amusement Anna qui n'avait pas manqué de le voir arriver.

Dean déballa son plus beau sourire, n'attendant en réalité que sa venue.

\- Oui, je ne connais pas ce modèle alors... Fit-il évasivement.

\- Je vais te montrer. Fit la rousse en le faisant un peu reculer pour faire les manips.

\- … Et ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ? Demanda l'air de rien le chasseur sans réellement regarder comment la rousse faisait marcher le monstre.

\- Ça vas faire 3 ans cette année. Tu te plais ici ?

\- Beaucoup, Castiel est vraiment très... Attentionné. Fit-il, observant minutieusement la réaction de sa collègue.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire... Murmura Anna en serrant les mâchoires. Vous êtes … Enfin je veux dire...

\- Proche ? Proposa Dean qui la voyait batailler et gêné.

\- Ouais... Est ce que...

\- On a baisé toute la nuit. Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'Anna qu'il vit se tendre et son regard se baisser. Il m'as possédé comme personne auparavant, c'était putain de bon... Poussa t-il encore plus loin.

\- Oh … Je vois je... Je suis contente pour toi... Fit-elle avec embarras, ne croisant plus son regard. À vrai dire je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce bord là, vue comment tu étais avec moi...

Dean l'observa un moment, se demandant si elle n'était pas simplement déçut que ce ne soit pas elle qui ais réussit à lui mettre le grappin dessus et n'ayant rien d'une créature surnaturelle...

\- Moi non plus... Se relâcha-t-il, se permettant de se confier un peu. Je n'avais jamais eut de relation avec un homme avant lui... Je sais pas... Il y a tout de suite eut un truc entre nous deux... Fit-il en repensant à l'entretient qui lui avait fait connaître Castiel.

Cet entretient avait très vite eut des tendances sexuelles d'ailleurs. Aller savoir pourquoi...

\- Je suis contente pour vous. Fit Anna en le regardant enfin dans les yeux, semblant sincère. Tient voilà.

Anna lui tendait ses photocopies et les feuilles originales qu'il saisit. Il la remercia et elle s'en fut. Ouais... Il se souvenait encore comment Castiel l'avait saisit par la ceinture et l'avait poussé sur ses cuisses, prenant déjà possession de lui... Il se lécha les lèvres au souvenir en traversant le couloir qui fut soudain foulé par l'objet de ses pensés luxurieuse qui allait droit sur lui. Dean sourit malicieusement en se dirigeant vers le brun qui le regardait intensément.

\- Hey. Fit-il doucement en saisissant le col de Castiel qui le regarda avec surprise lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre le mur, s'attendant certainement pas à ce que ce soit son tour.

Castiel s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Dean s'empara de ses lèvres, le faisant taire. Il tenta d'approfondir le baisé en léchant les lèvres du brun mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, refusant l'entrée à Dean. Intrigué, ce dernier se recula, s'attendant à des remontrances pour l'avoir embrassé au bureau mais il en fut tout autre.

\- Alors c'est toi qui distrait mon frère. Fit le brun, ses yeux bleu sombre passant sur son corps. Y a pas a chier t'es canon. Fit-il en saisissant la mâchoire du chasseur pour lui faire relever le visage et l'observer minutieusement, son regard se durcissant mais semblant néanmoins apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Dean avait les sourcils froncés et s'était figé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Jimmy, laisse le tranquille. Fit soudainement la même voix, la voix de son homme...

Dean écarquilla les yeux en voyant Castiel... Numéro deux, venir vers eux. C'était quoi ce délire ? Deux polymorphes ?

\- Dean, je te présente mon jumeau Jimmy. Fit... Castiel.

\- Oh... Je vois... Murmura le chasseur en regardant à tour de rôle Castiel et Jimmy. Oh désolé mec, je savais pas, je croyais que tu étais... Fit-il en montrant son amant de la main, amant qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Y a pas de mal. Sourit Jimmy, mâtant Dean sans aucune gêne.

Un grognement se fit entendre à côté d'eux et soudainement Dean fut fermement saisit à la nuque et assaillit par une paire de lèvres autoritaires et une langue possessive. Il gémit en agrippant l'épaule de Castiel qui dominait totalement le baisé. Ce dernier était implacable, jouait avec sa langue, revenait sur ses lèvres qu'il suçait avidement puis renfonçait sa langue dans sa bouche prestement. Il finit par rompre le baisé dans un bruit mouillé et darda son regard sur son frère qui leva les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence.

\- T'avais pas besoin de me faire un spectacle de langue tu sais Cassy, il a voulut la mettre mais je l'ai pas laissé faire t'en fait pas ! Se moqua t-il, gagnant un coup dans l'épaule de la part de son frère.

\- T'aurais put lui dire !

\- Il m'as sauté dessus !

Dean ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi regarder alors que Castiel soufflait fortement d'exaspération.

\- Peut importe. Désolé Dean. Il faut qu'on y aille, je t'ai laissé des instructions sur ton bureau, je ne serais pas la de la mâtinée, si il y a des choses sur lesquelles tu bûtes met les de côté.

Dean hocha du chef tout en observant les deux jumeaux reprendre leur route en discutant doucement.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui bute sur quelque chose tout les soirs. Entendit-il dire Jimmy qui lui jeta un coup d'œil pervers avant de japper lorsqu'il se reçu une tape derrière la tête de la part de son frère.

Le chasseur rit brièvement puis retourna à son poste. Castiel avait effectivement posé plusieurs piles de document sur son bureau. Chaque document possédant tous des post-it avec des instructions inscrites dessus. Il se saisit du premier et souffla d'exaspération en voyant la tâche à faire... La paperasse c'était vraiment pas son truc.

Après à peine une heure de travaille seulement il en avait marre... Et il en était toujours au dossier 1 ! Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à autre chose, de penser à la chasse, à Castiel, au monstre... Il soupira et recula sa chaise, saisit son portable et appela Sam. C'est vrai qu'il devait passé incognitos dans l'entreprise mais son boulot principale était la chasse... Il espérait seulement qu'il ne créerait pas trop de retard à Castiel en ne faisant pas son travail.

\- Du nouveau Sammy ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment. Rien ne sort des profils des personnes dont tu m'as donné le nom. Ils n'ont aucune histoire qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Fit son cadet.

\- Et Anna ?

\- Elle est arrivé dans l'entreprise i ans après avoir postulé. Elle habite dans le coin, à une petite sœur, pas d'histoire de famille, rien.

\- Je vois... Souffla Dean. On sait que les meurtres ont commencé il y a un mois. Essaye de voir qui a eut une promotion, mutation ou je ne sais quoi qui à fait qu'il ou elle s'est rapproché de Castiel et a put savoir qui était ses secrétaires pour les dilapider.

\- Il faut que j'ai accès au serveur de l'entreprise. Fit Sam. Tu pourrais aller sur l'ordinateur de Castiel ?

\- Yep. Fit Dean en changeant de fauteuil. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Sam commença ensuite à lui donner une foule d'instructions. Laborieusement il parvint à s'exécuter, fournissant l'aide nécessaire pour que son frère infiltre le serveur et fouille dans ses données.

\- Parfait je te rappel dès que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Fit son cadet avant de raccrocher, laissant son frère avec strictement rien à faire...

Il avisa la paperasse sur son bureau et grimaça. Puis il se leva et flâna dans le bureau, s'arrêta au niveau de Charlie.

\- Hey Dean ! Fit-elle avec joie, retirant son casque de ses oreilles.

\- Salut Charlie, dit moi, où est ce que je peux trouver Balthazar ?

\- Il est dans l'aile ouest, c'est le bureau du cadre tout au fond. L'informa Charlie.

Dean la remercia et s'y dirigea. Il trouva facilement le bureau de Balthazar, toqua et rentra sans attendre de réponse, découvrant un homme dans la trentaine au téléphone. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise avant d'expédier son appel.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux .

\- Je suis le nouveau secrétaire du boss. Alla de but en blanc Dean.

\- … Je vois... Et vous voulez quoi ? Des félicitations ? Répondit Balthazar en haussant les sourcils.

Dean se lécha les lèvres. Sûr que le gars devait croire qu'il était un putain de connard arrogant... M'enfin, ce serait pas le premier.

\- N'avez-vous jamais envié ce poste ? Fit-il en se rapprochant, posant ses mains sur le bureau de l'homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Être le larbin du tyran qu'est Castiel ? Très peu pour moi. Fit-il sarcastiquement.

\- C'est vrai qu'il peut être exténuant. Murmura Dean, se rappelant de cette nuit, faisant briller son regard et interloquant Balthazar.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Dean. Dean Smith. Fit le chasseur en tendant la main.

\- Enchanté. Fit Balthazar en la serrant. Ce serra tout ou vous voulez vous vantez encore un petit peu ?

Dean sourit et pris congé. Soit tous les employés ici étaient clean de chez clean, soit c'était tous des acteurs s'étant réorienter. Pas un ne sortait du lot ! Hanna l'avait chaudement félicité de son poste. Samandriel avait semblé envier sa place mais sans animosité spéciale juste une sorte de rêvasserie étrange. Crowley lui avait donné une forte tape dans le dos avec un énorme sourire au lèvres, légèrement moqueur ce sourire si on lui demandait son avis. Naomie lui avait gentiment sourit mais clairement fait comprendre qu'elle s'en foutait complètement. Raphaël avait été hautain, lui disant que son poste à lui valait largement celui de Castiel... Ou un truc du genre. Barthelomew avait doucement rit, se foutant un peu de sa gueule mais étant trop polit pour lui dire réellement ce qu'il en pensait. Mouais... Il en était au même point qu'au début et maintenant il avait en prime une bonne partit du personnel haut placé à dos... Génial !

Soudain son épaule percuta une autre à un tournant. Le faisant se retourner sous le choc. Son regard croisa un autre plus froid. L'homme dans ses âges avait une prestance prenante et un côté joueur visible sur son petit sourire en coin.

\- Désolé Dean. Fit-il d'une voix égaillée.

Le chasseur tiqua immédiatement et saisit l'homme par le bras, l'empêchant de poursuivre son chemin.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

\- Mon pauvre. Fit sarcastiquement l'homme. Tu te balades dans l'entreprise à te la raconter depuis plusieurs heures. Tout le monde connaît ton nom et ton poste maintenant.

Dean fit un sourire de constipé. Et merde...

\- Je vois. Se reprit-il en souriant. Je voulais juste connaître un peu mes nouveaux collègues.

L'homme le considéra un instant avant de lui tendre sa main.

\- Moi c'est Nick.

\- Enchanté. Fit Dean, se rappelant qu'il avait été mentionné dans les potentielles personnes pouvant être le monstre.

Drôle de coïncidence que de tomber sur lui par hasard... Les deux hommes desserrèrent leur main et se retournèrent lentement sans se quitter des yeux, rompant le contact que lorsqu'ils reprirent leur chemin. De suite après Dean faillit percuter quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait pour râler lorsqu'il tomba sur deux perles bleu océan le regardant sévèrement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Dean ? Fit d'un voix sombre Castiel, clairement mécontent.

\- Heu...

\- Et si tu dis que tu t'es perdu ça vas très mal se passer pour toi.

\- Je te cherchait justement ! Fit impulsivement Dean.

\- Vraiment ? S'interloqua Castiel en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ouais je me disais que... Qu'il faillait que je te vois... Dean voulut se frapper, pourquoi il avait toujours du mal à improviser avec Castiel ?

\- Je n'ai pas cessé d'entendre parler de toi de toute la mâtiné. Mes employés ne parle que ton escapade dans les locaux à raconter à tout vas ta vie professionnelle qui risque bien de s'achever prématurément si tu ne fais pas ton boulot. Fit sévèrement Castiel, ses bras croisés sur son torse et son regard dure dardé sur lui. Tu t'es peut être réveillé dans mes draps ce matin, mais tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur. Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit déglutir son secrétaire.

\- Oui c'est très clair. Fit Dean en se pinçant les lèvres, n'osant pas regarder son patron dans les yeux.

Celui-ci soupira fortement en décroisant les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je veux que le travail que je t'ai donné sois finit avant ce soir sinon tu es renvoyé.

Dean écarquilla les yeux et redressa vivement son visage, prêt à protester farouchement mais la lueur implacable dans le regard dure de Castiel lui fit immédiatement baisser la tête à nouveau.

\- Très bien Monsieur. Souffla-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Cesse de faire ça avec tes lèvres et vas manger maintenant. Le congédia sèchement Castiel en faisant volte face brutalement, retournant à ses occupations premières.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et retourna d'où il venait. Lorsqu'il fut dans ses locaux, Charlie se leva immédiatement.

\- Dean, à quoi tu joues ? Fit-elle avec inquiétude. Si tu veux te faire des amis c'est pas le meilleure des méthodes.

\- Parce que toi aussi tu sais ? S'exaspéra Dean qui avait envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait engueuler ! Et ses chamailleries avec Sam ne comptait pas alors autant dire que ça faisait bizarre de se faire taper sur les doigts.

\- J'ai déconné. Reprit Dean. Je suis pas habitué à tout ça. Fit-il en faisant un geste vague vers les bureaux.

\- T'étais pas dans l'administration avant ? Demanda Charlie.

\- Non, je suis un homme de terrain moi.

La rousse parut agréablement surprise, se faisant certainement des films quant à quels terrains il parlait. Puis elle lui sourit tendrement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- T'en fait pas, ça vas venir petit à petit. Le réconforta-t-elle. Tu viens manger ?

\- Heu... Ouais... J'ai juste à... Fit-il en direction de son bureau, désirant reprendre le travail maintenant.

\- T'en fait pas je t'aiderais s'il le faut, ça vas aller vite. Fit Charlie en le tirant vers la cafétéria.

Dean abdiqua et la suivit. Ils mangèrent rapidement, Charlie ne se plaignant pas et suivant la cadence du chasseur tout en parlant avec lui. Enfin elle parlait et lui écoutait et acquiesçait. Ils furent sortie en un temps record et se dirigèrent vers leur secteur. Charlie reprit sa place et lui poursuivit son chemin pour se figer en voyant Castiel à son bureau. Il souffla un bon coup et entra dans la pièce. Il sentait le regard perçant de son patron sur lui, le mettant mal à l'aise. Mais il passa outre et s'installa sans perdre une seconde.

Il se mit de suite au travail, se prenant souvent la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir intensément. Mais peu à peu il sentait que les procédures commençaient à rentrer. Ses pensées étaient plus fluides et ordonnées, moins de problèmes basiques se posaient. Il passa au second dossier, le stress le faisant avancé étonnamment vite. Soudain il se figea. Pourquoi était-il stressé ? Il ne ferait que perdre un job qui n'était pas le sien de toute façon... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui travaillait silencieusement à côté de lui. Il pourrait toujours aller le voir le soir s'il le virait... Mais il ne pourrait pas aussi bien le protéger que s'il reste dans l'entreprise... Il secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il devait sauver son job... Enfin son second job !

Une heure passa sans obstacle, mais le dossier suivant le bloqua... Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre les instructions... C'était quoi un Numéro d'étiquette programmable bordel ! Du vrai chinois ça ! Il regarda brièvement le brun. Il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait mettre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire de côté... Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne se fasse remonter les bretelles... Peut être que si il replaçait discrètement le dossier où il était … Mais il savait même pas d'où Castiel le sortait ! Il se mordit les lèvres puis décida de passer au dossier suivant. Il buta, chercha, réfléchit et trouva généralement assez vite solutions à ses problèmes. Et alors que les autres employés commençaient à partir en disant au revoir lui se retrouvait avec son tout dernier dossier qu'il avait mit de côté : L'insolvable !

Il tenta de saisir de quoi parlait Castiel, relisant le post-it mais ne pigea toujours rien à son langage de bureaucrate. Il commença à taper du pied, une autre personne venait de partir... Il pourrait aller demander à Charlie ! Croyant être sauvé il saisit le dossier et se leva.

\- Tu restes ici. Ordonna sèchement Castiel en continuant d'écrire.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit ! Reprit durement le brun avant de le regarder avec autorité. Tu restes ici.

Dean déglutit et se rassied lentement. Il se mit à regarder dans le vide, son pied tapant frénétiquement de lui même. Et merde…

\- Et cesse de t'agiter.

Dean ferma fortement les yeux, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Il avait envie de lui en coller une mais d'une force ! Sa tête à claque aurait fait un 360° facile ! Il souffla longuement et ré-étudia le dossier. C'était une histoire d'assurance d'industrie nucléaire... Il n'y connaissait rien en assurance, ni en industrie et encore moins en nucléaire bordel ! Comment était-il sensé résoudre ça ?! Et il ne savait même pas qu'Angelos gérait le nucléaire ! C'était du délire ! Il se mordit les lèvres en tentant de se calmer.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça avec tes lèvres.

\- T'as qu'à pas regarder ! Claqua t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Dean pris une profonde inspiration, sachant qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser mais bordel il ne s'excusait jamais ! Il ne savait même plus comment on faisait ! Castiel le dardait de son regard venimeux. Ses traits était dure et firent déglutir le chasseur. Finalement les yeux bleu bifurquèrent sur le bureau de son secrétaire puis sur le reste du secteur qui était quasiment désert. Dean regarda son patron le lever et aller fermer la porte et les stores avec anxiété. Il se releva lorsque son boss s'approcha de lui, son expression stoïque le faisant frémir. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la baie vitrée, pris au piège. L'instant d'après il gémissait de surprise mêlé de douleur, ses cheveux ayant été saisit et fermement tiré en arrière.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais un tel comportement. Grogna froidement Castiel contre les lèvres tremblantes de Dean. Tu es mon secrétaire, ton boulot est de m'assister et non pas d'aller faire le clown dans les couloirs. Sais tu à quel point c'est désagréable de les entendre parler de toi de la sorte ? Demanda sèchement son amant.

\- Alors tu as honte de moi ? Fit Dean, sentant une pointe de peine se mêler aux émotions tumultueuses provoquées à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proche.

\- Non je n'ai pas honte de toi car j'en sais bien plus sur toi qu'eux. Mais j'ai une réputation à tenir auprès de tous et il vas de soit que mon employé le plus proche y joue un rôle.

Dean regarda sur le côté. Il faisait juste son boulot bordel ! C'était ça son vrai boulot ! Interroger les gens, parfois faire l'idiot pour faire couler la situation. Il n'avait pas eut le choix pensa t-il en fermant son visage.

\- Puisque tu le prend comme ça. Fit soudainement le brun.

Dean s'alarma, croyant qu'il allait le renvoyer pour de bon mais il fut brutalement envoyer contre le bureau de Castiel, ses avants bras heurtant une pile de dossiers dont les papiers tombèrent en masse.

\- Qu'est ce que... Hoqueta t-il lorsque Castiel passa ses mains sous ses vêtements, griffant sévèrement son abdomen et son dos, le faisant haleter avec fébrilité. Han! Gémit-il en sentant une érection se frotter entre ses fesses à travers son pantalon.

Il entendit un tiroir être ouvert, sentit son pantalon être abaissé jusqu'à mi-cuisse, perçut le son d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre et ses reins le brûler soudainement. Il rejeta violemment la tête en arrière en gémissant fortement d'extase lorsque deux doigts lubrifié flattèrent son entrée.

\- Putain. Grogna Castiel en plaquant son autre main contre la bouche de Dean qui haletait maintenant par le nez, les yeux embués mi-clos. Comment t'arrive à faire ça bordel ? Grogna Castiel dans le cou du chasseur. Je suis furieux contre toi et pourtant j'ai une envie folle de te prendre.

Dean gémit fébrilement, le son bâillonné par son amant qui enfonça lentement un doigt en lui. Le chasseur se cambra en reculant son bassin. Il avait toujours une fine douleur dans les reins mais celle-ci se changeait déjà en une ligne brûlante et exaltante !

\- Hn Dean... Murmura amoureusement Castiel contre la nuque du chasseur qu'il lécha tendrement tout en lui enfonçant un deuxième doigt.

\- HMmn ! Gémit longuement Dean en creusant le dos, faisant sourire son amant contre sa peau.

\- Toujours aussi quémandeur. Grogna-t-il en enfonçant un troisième doigt en son amant qui en eut le souffle coupé brièvement. J'en attendait pas moins de toi.

Dean rougit aux propos, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écarter les jambes lorsque Castiel se mit lentement à écarter ses doigts enfoncés en lui pour l'étirer. Il balançait doucement son bassin d'avant en arrière, faisant lui même entrer et sortir les doigts de Castiel en lui. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à craquer, retirer ses doigts, baisser son pantalon et placer son sexe qu'il lubrifia rapidement contre l'intimité de son amant fébrile. Il y eut un moment de flottement, Dean prenant une profonde inspiration par la bouche tandis que Castiel empoignait fermement ses hanches.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à m'arrêter pour te bâillonner Dean. Prévint d'une voix rauque Castiel.

Dean frémit en hochant du chef et en saisissant fermement les bords du bureau de son boss qui commençait déjà à se frayer un chemin en lui. Il respirait avec difficulté, retenant à grand peine ses gémissements de plaisirs, grisé par la sensation du sexe de Castiel frottant contre ses parois internes. Il expira fébrilement, ne pouvant retenir un petit couinement aiguë lorsqu'il fut enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il pouvait sentir le bassin de son amant contre ses fesses s'il détournait son attention de l'exaltante présence en lui et en profondeur. Il plaça une main contre sa bouche avec appréhension lorsque Castiel se retira lentement, craignant de ne pouvoir retenir sa voix lorsqu'il reviendrait. Et il eut raison.

\- Hann... Tenta t-il étouffer son gémissement lorsque Castiel alla frapper sa prostate avec force.

Il n'allait pas spécialement vite, même carrément lentement, ses coups de reins étaient sensuelle, suave... Mais il s'enfonçait profondément et implacablement, qu'importe si Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieux, qu'importe si son corps faisait des sombre sauts violent pour avoir plus. Castiel grognait doucement, tenant fermement les hanches de l'homme qu'il pénétrait sans scrupule. Dean sentait son bas ventre se serrer, ses reins se liquéfier, sa gorge se tordre à force de bloquer sa voix. Ses ongles ripèrent contre le bois du bureau tandis qu'il subissait une autre bouffée de chaleur dévastatrice. Il finirait pas craquer. Il sentait son sexe frotter douloureusement contre le bureau, son corps se débattre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait désespérément. Son intimité commençait déjà à se contracter autour de Castiel, désireux de le garder tout contre sa prostate mais sachant qu'il lui faudrait plus pour jouir.

\- Cas-Castiel !... Gémit fébrilement Dean en tentant de se redresser pour apercevoir le visage de son homme.

Mais celui-ci le plaqua aussitôt et fermement contre son bureau d'une main dans le dos. Dean couina de désespoir, sentant que son calvaire allait durer encore longtemps, que Castiel ne faisait que commencer sa punition.

\- Plus ! Gémit-il fébrilement en roulant des hanches.

\- Tu vas jouir comme ça petite salope. Grogna Castiel en se léchant les lèvres. Avec ma queue te baisant lentement.

Dean frémit de part en part, sentant soudain l'anxiété grimper, le stress, l'angoisse lui brouiller la vue sans raison. Il était prit au piège, condamné à attendre la fin de sa sentence sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il savait que rien ne le menaçait, que Castiel ne lui ferait aucun mal mais... Mais son esprit n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et tirait la sonnette d'alarme sans son accord ! Sa réaction était irrationnelle mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Puis soudainement une main apaisante caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Doucement mon beau. Fit Castiel de sa voix rauque graveleuse, le rassurant. Détend toi bébé.

Dean hoqueta fébrilement et émit un gémissement étranglé, le sexe de son homme allant toujours aussi profondément en lui, allant se presser fermement contre sa prostate. Il expira longuement, décontractant ses muscles, écartant les cuisses et dévoilant sa croupe. Castiel l'encouragea tout en gardant son rythme infernalement lent en lui. Il embrassait amoureusement sa colonne vertébrale et caressait tendrement ses flancs, faisant frémir Dean ressentant un nouveau sentiment étrange mais tellement enivrant ... Les voix aériennes du chasseur se libérèrent et le feu revint dans ses reins en de puissantes vagues de chaleurs exquise. La hampe brûlante de Castiel frottait délicieusement contre ses paroi, électrisait ses sens qui implosaient et le rendait tremblant. Et à chaque poussées, Castiel butait contre sa prostate qui libérait une traînée de plaisirs lancinante. Il se resserrait fortement autour de ce membre divin à chaque fois, comme essayant de graver sa présence dans ses chaires.

Sa vue s'embua rapidement de larmes de plaisirs. Son bas ventre brûlant faisait tressauter son sexe qu'il sentait humide et glissant contre le bureau, tellement dure et douloureux... Son esprit était consumé par le désirs et le plaisirs incommensurable. Ses petites halètements se changeaient en fin gémissements étriqués. Ses lèvres grandes ouvertes pour laisser passer l'air dans ses poumons malmenés tremblaient. Ses yeux se révulsèrent lentement dans leurs orbites alors qu'il se cambrait avec force sous un énième coup de rein suave, éjaculant sans précédent dans un silence assommant, son intimité se resserrant violemment autour du sexe enfouie en lui. Dean faillit presque s'évanouir sous la force de son orgasme. Et il avait à peine soufflé le nom de son amant...

Castiel jouit en lui, emporté la seconde où Dean avait perdu le contrôle. Il respirait laborieusement contre la nuque de l'autre homme qui couinait carrément dans son souffle erratique. Il saisit son amant par la taille, se retira de lui puis le tira à lui tout en s'adossant au mur, exténué. Il récupéra les bras ballant de Dean qui était encore ailleurs et l'enlaça étroitement. Il le garda tout contre lui, son nez dans les cheveux de son homme se remettant lentement.

Castiel ne sut au bout de combien de temps exactement Dean se reprit totalement. En tout cas, il ne restait plus personne dans le secteur. Une fois tout deux relevé et rhabillé, Castiel pris le dossier non finit de Dean et alla le ranger sous ses yeux inquiets.

\- Je t'expliquerait comment faire celui-là demain. Le rassura t-il, se surprenant à avoir une voix aussi rauque.

Dean hocha du chef et le suivit pour sortir de l'immeuble. Ils partagèrent un dernier baisé passionné dans le parking.

\- Viens avec moi. Souffla Castiel en posant son front contre celui de Dean.

\- Non, si je viens on vas baiser comme des bêtes et je suis exténué. Répondit le chasseur qui disait en partie la vérité.

Il devait commencer à élaborer un plan avec son frère. Il ne restait plus que deux jours pour débusquer le monstre. Et coucher avec Castiel était fantastique mais pas mal crevant. Ce dernier fit la moue mais abdiqua, donnant un dernier baisé chaste sur les lèvres de Dean qu'il se décida à relâcher.

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Magnetic**

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Alors ? Raconte ! S'extasia Sam qui n'avait pas lâché son frère avec ça depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre du motel.

\- Y a rien à raconter Sammy ! On a baisé voilà.

\- Bordel ! Raconte !

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Demanda Dean avec suspicion.

\- Parce que c'est de toi dont il est question ! Fit Sam avant de faire sa moue coquine. T'as flippé ?

Dean soupira fortement en jetant son sac de vêtements sur le lit. Ce que son frère pouvait être agaçant.

\- Alors c'était bien hein ? T'as eut mal ou pas ? Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? Vous l'avez refait aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est fou ça ! S'exclama Dean en retirant son T-shirt. Tu fais ta vierge effarouché quant c'est moi qui te parle des femmes et là tu fais ton gros pervers ! Si tu veux savoir ce que ça fait trouve toi un mec.

Les protestations ne vinrent pas à la grande surprise de Dean qui fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air mi-surpris mi-émerveillé de son crétin de petit frère qui fixait son cou... Dean jura dans sa barbe et se dirigea pour voir effectivement un joli suçon sur sa clavicule.

\- T'es un vrai gosse ! S'exclama Dean en jetant son T-shirt à la tronche de son frère qui éclata de rire alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, Sam avait totalement lâché l'affaire. Il l'avait réellement fait exprès juste pour le faire chier ! Maintenant il bossait sur son pc. Dès que Dean eut finit de s'habiller, Sam tourna son écran vers lui. Dean alla immédiatement s'installer en face.

\- Voici la liste des personnes ayant changées de poste dans le dernier mois. Il y en a peu heureusement mais j'ai fouillé leurs informations personnelles et rien du tout. Souffla Sam.

Dean repéra le nom de Balthazar et celui de Crowley... Il devrait retourner discrètement les voir demain. Sinon les autres noms ne lui disaient rien. Toute fois il les nota sur un papier. Il était à peine 5, ça devrait être vite fait dans la journée.

\- Il faudrait vraiment trouver rapidement sinon...

\- Je finit en chipolata je sais oui. Fit Dean qui alla se vautrer dans son lit. Tu devrais aller voir les maison de chacun d'entre eux.

\- Je le ferait. Je suis allé chez les personnes que tu m'avais signalé mais rien... À croire que celui qui fait ça n'est qu'un simple humain.

\- Et si c'était le cas. Fit soudainement Dean en se relevant brutalement.

\- Si c'est un humain qui fait ça, cette affaire n'est pas de notre ressort...

Dean soupira en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ça n'expliquerait pas le manque de trace d'effraction, les morsures d'origines inconnus sur les corps et la force surnaturelle ayant écartelé leurs côtes... Souffla l'aîné des chasseurs .

\- Peut être la personne a t-elle démontré une extrême sauvagerie. Proposa Sam. Si c'est le cas, une homme plutôt bien bâtie serait le tueur...

\- Ça colle pas, les mecs la bas sont tous des brindilles à lunettes ou rachitique comme Dumbo.

\- T'exagère... Fit Sam en soupirant à son tour.

\- Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Vas falloir s'activer méchant maintenant. Fit Dean qui vit son frère acquiescer avant de se diriger vers son lit munit de son pc.

\- Je vais continuer à chercher, tu n'as qu'à te reposer. Je suis sûr que Castiel t'as exténué. Se moqua gentiment Sam, faisant grogner Dean qui ne nia pas toute fois et s'endormit rapidement.

Dean avait l'impression d'être un pré-ado se faisant emmené à l'école par son Papa Sammy... C'était assez humiliant. Il se secoua et entra dans l'immeuble tandis qu'il entendait le moteur de l'Impala s'évanouir. De suite, un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Castiel entrain de remplir sa bouteille d'eau à la fontaine. Il s'apprêtait à le saluer en bonne et dût forme mais se figea. Et si c'était Jimmy en faîte ? Toute fois le brun lui sourit chaleureusement en le voyant. Dean en fit de même et se rapprocha pour poser sa main sur la hanche de son homme qu'il embrassa. Castiel ouvrit les lèvres en une inspiration, permettant à Dean de mordre doucement ces lèvres.

\- Heu... Fit soudainement le brun en se reculant.

Dean fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'air perdu de son...

\- Putain Jimmy tu fais chier ! S'agaça Dean en repoussant plutôt violemment l'homme.

\- J'ai rien fait ! S'exclama une voix rauque derrière lui.

Dean se retourna pour tomber sur... Un des jumeaux adossé nonchalamment contre le mur. Bordel c'était lequel des deux lui ? Et pourquoi celui qu'il avait embrassé le regardait comme ça ?

\- Dean, je te présente Emmanuel. Fit un troisième brun qui sortait des toilettes en se séchant les mains avec un essuie tout en papier qu'il jeta.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ! S'exaspéra Dean en roulant des yeux.

\- Pas plus qu'est ta façon de saluer mes frères. Répondit sévèrement Castiel, sidérant Dean.

\- Oui je trouve aussi ! Peut être que demain j'embrasserais ton troisième jumeau ? Fit amèrement le chasseur.

\- Je n'ai que deux jumeaux. Fit sèchement Castiel qui ne le lâchait pas de son regard pénétrant.

\- C'est bon à savoir ça ! J'ai dut loupé la notice disant que vous étiez des triplés ! Vraiment désolé ! Claqua violemment Dean en repoussant... Emmanuel donc, pour passer dans le couloir.

Il se dirigea vers son secteur en entendant le rire d'un des frères, les excuses d'un autre et les grognements du dernier. Quel gland ce Castiel ! Pesta Dean en s'installant à son bureau, sur lequel du travail avait été placé. S'il se dépêchait de le finir, il pourrait aller voir les 5 récemment promus. Il en était à la moitié lorsque les triplés débarquèrent dans le bureau du patron de Angelos.

\- Tu sais bien que ce client est un emmerdeur Manu, t'aurais dût me l'envoyer j'aurais réglé l'histoire.

\- J'ai essayé de l'orienter chez Barners mais il arrêtait pas de revenir !

\- Eagles n'est même pas dans ce domaine, l'est débile lui ma parole.

\- Jimmy tient, dit le lui. Fit l'un des trois frères qui tendait le combiné à un autre.

\- Hey ! C'était une façon de parler !

\- Les façons de parler ne feront rien avancer alors mettons y nous.

\- Tu veux juste te débarrasser de nous pour profiter de ton nouveau jouet Cassy.

\- Dean n'est pas un jouet !

\- On devrait peut être pas parler de lui comme ça, ça...

\- Se fait pas ! Ouais on sait Emmanuel.

\- Surtout que je suis juste à côté de vous les frangins ! Interpella Dean , gagnant trois paires d'yeux bleu océan braqué sur lui.

Il commençait peu à peu à différencier les 3 jumeaux. Emmanuel avait une personnalité plus douce et timide, Jimmy était assez moqueur et franc parler tandis que Castiel était sérieux et tranchant.

\- Bah alors ? On fait son mécontent ? Tu veux faire un petit tour ? Fit sarcastiquement Jimmy qui parlait à Dean comme à un gosse, se moquant clairement de son comportement de la veille.

\- Jimmy, c'est très impoli. Fit Emmanuel qui lança un regard d'excuse à Dean.

Castiel regardait l'échange avec ennuie lui.

\- Je me demande ce que tu faisait quant même. Dans un coin obscure avec un autre homme peut être ?

\- Jimmy ! S'outra Emmanuel tandis que Castiel donnait une méchante tape derrière la tête à Jimmy qui le fusilla du regard.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend petit frère ?

\- Ne parle pas de mon amant de la sorte ! Claqua Castiel.

\- Toutes mes excuses. Fit Jimmy en levant les mains en l'air.

Mais soudainement il fut saisit au col par Dean et tirer violemment en avant afin que ces lèvres soit au niveau de l'oreille de Jimmy.

\- Insinue encore quoi que ce soit de ce genre et je te promet qu'on ne retrouvera jamais ton corps putréfié. Grogna Dean.

Jimmy fut relâcher la seconde d'après, ses deux frères le regardaient fixement, se demandant ce qu'il avait été dit. Jimmy jaugea à nouveau Dean d'un tout autre regard et hocha gravement du chef. Puis il se retourna avec un sourire crispé.

\- Je serais toi je m'assurerait qu'il prenne son pied à chaque fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Murmura t-il pour Castiel qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça t'apprendra à dire toutes les ignominies qui te passe par la tête. Fit Emmanuel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- T'as beau être le plus jeune de nous tous, j'aurais aucun scrupule à t'en mettre une ! Fit Jimmy qui entendit Castiel ricaner.

\- Tu te lasseras jamais de te la crâner pour être sortie en premier hein ? Se moqua Castiel.

\- Tu parles, de 27 secondes avant moi. C'est un exploit dis donc ! Je suis sûr que tu es le plus vieux grand frère des grand frère ! Se moqua à son tour Emmanuel.

\- T'imagine ils auraient loupé le compte il se serait fait appelé par ton nom si ça se trouve !

\- Non merci Cassy ! Jimmy c'est moche et je crois plutôt que c'est ton prénom qu'il aurait eut plus de chance d'avoir.

\- Vous avez finit de dire n'importe quoi ?! S'exclama Jimmy, l'agacement ne manquant jamais de venir lorsque ses deux petits frères commençaient à le charrier la dessus.

\- Mho on te taquine ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Emmanuel et Castiel en pinçant chacun une joue de leur aîné sous les yeux hallucinés de Dean.

Jimmy repoussa immédiatement ses jumeaux qui éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'il massait ses joues maltraités. Il sourit toute fois en coin en voyant les grands sourires amusés de ces deux idiots de frère.

\- Bon, revenons en à nos moutons. Fit-il en reprenant le dossier qu'il avait posé sur le bureau de Castiel. Cet emmerdeur joue tellement sur de plant différent qu'il est concerné par chacune de nos entreprise.

\- Oui, Angelos vas s'occuper de son industrialisation linéaire et ses compartiments insuffisants. Fit Castiel qui commençait déjà à perdre Dean .

\- Très bien, Barners serra parfait pour booster sa popularité dans les hautes sphères, je vais lui faire crever le plafond. Assura Jimmy.

\- Ces finances sont clairement instables mais je connais quelques personnes qui doivent des faveurs à Eagles alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Enchérit Emmanuel.

\- Parfait. Fit Castiel en commençant à farfouiller dans ses étagères.

Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Dean qui s'avança pour qu'il puisse passer derrière lui et chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je me demandait... Pourquoi tu as mis Dean dans ton bureau ? Demanda Emmanuel.

\- C'était plus pratique. Fit vaguement Castiel.

\- Ouais c'est sûr. Fit sarcastiquement Jimmy qui regardait son frère batailler dans le peu d'espace qui lui restait maintenant.

\- Tait toi et prend ça. Fit Castiel en tendant à l'aveuglette un dossier derrière lui qui fut saisit par son aîné. Il continua de fouiller quelques secondes avant de sortir une pochette et de rejoindre ses frères. Voilà tout ce que j'ai sur lui. Fit-il en fourrant la pochette dans les bras de Jimmy. Allons dans la salle de réunion on y serra plus à l'aise et Dean pourra travailler tranquille.

Les trois frères s'en allèrent ainsi, Castiel lançant un dernier regard vers Dean qui lui sourit... Putain ces trois là étaient exténuant une fois ensemble ! Il se replongea rapidement dans son boulot, allant demander de l'aide à Charlie qui la lui fournit de bon cœur et parvint à avoir une heure carte blanche avant le repas. Il se dépêcha d'aller voir Balthazar qui travaillait sur son ordinateur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant Dean fermer la porte derrière et s'installer sur une chaise face à lui.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Mentit le chasseur. Je suis nouveau et assez maladroit. N'y pensa t-il pas une seconde. Je voulais simplement te connaître un peu...

\- … Ok... Heu … Bah merci... Enfin je crois... Murmura Balthazar.

\- T'aurais dut voir comme Castiel m'as remonté les bretelles ! S'exclama Dean, faisant rire l'autre homme.

\- Oui on m'as expliqué. C'était vilain à voir apparemment.

\- Pas la gloire non. Renchérit Dean qui voulait amené Balthazar à parler de Castiel. Les trois frères sont intenables.

\- M'en parle pas. Dès qu'ils sont réunit, et c'est régulièrement vue qu'il travail en collaboration étroite, ça part dans tous les sens. Le pire c'est bien Jimmy. Ricana Balthazar.

Dean acquiesça, bloqué, voyant bien que l'homme en face de lui n'enchaînait pas de lui même sur le bon frère.

\- Castiel est pas mal dans son genre aussi. L'orienta-t-il.

\- Mouais... Je dirais que c'est le plus responsable, il fait quelque fois un peu trop de zèle mais ça vas. Emmanuel manque un peu de confiance en lui mais il est plus filou qu'il n'y paraît. C'est pas forcément de lui qu'on se méfie au début et c'est une erreur.

\- Oui c'est sûr... Buta Dean...

Balthazar ne semblait pas du tout passionné par le cadet des frères... Peut être qu'il s'en foutait ? Dean le remercia subitement, n'ayant qu'une heure, et s'en alla sous le regard interloqué de son collègue. Il se passa plus où moins la même chose avec Crowley si ce n'est que lui descendait les trois frères sans scrupule et sans favoritisme non plus... Cette chasse commençait sérieusement à le faire chier ! Il allait pour interroger les trois autres promu le mois dernier, repassant dans son secteur, lorsque son regard se posa sur un grand bonhomme entrain de nettoyer les vitres de l'extérieur...

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Ce type était grand et bien bâtie. Il avait une vue parfaite sur son secteur, voyant facilement qui était à quel poste... Qui était le secrétaire de Castiel... Il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela immédiatement son frère qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Dean ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sam qui regardait actuellement dans le placard d'un certain Inias Colin.

\- C'est le laveur de vitre. Murmura Dean.

\- Le laveur de vitre ?

\- Oui ! Je ne faisait attention qu'aux employés de Castiel mais le laveur de vitre est grand, baraqué, à une parfaite vue sur Castiel et possède une barbe d'ours flippante.

\- Tu sais que techniquement le laveur de vitre est aussi un employé de Castiel...

\- Arrête de faire ton petit malin, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! S'agaça Dean, gagnant quelques regards curieux. Il faut savoir qui c'est !

\- Très bien mais une infos pareille ne peut se trouver qu'en interne.

\- Je vais encore devoir bidouiller l'ordi de Castiel quoi.

\- Exactement.

Dean se dirigea dans le bureau du brun, leur bureau, et s'installa à sa place. Il suivit à nouveau les instructions de son frère et trouva le nom et la photo correspondante de son gars.

\- Benny... C'est quoi ce nom ?

\- Peut importe, le coupa Sam, Benny comment ?

\- Lafitte.

\- Il a été engagé quant ?

\- Il y a un peu plus de six mois.

\- Ça fait beaucoup mais c'est la meilleure piste qu'on ait. Souffla Sam.

\- Attend attend ! Si c'est lui... Et que c'est un humain qu'est ce qu'on vas en faire ?

\- Le livrer au flic. Fit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Génial ! Moi pote avec les flics ! Fit-il ironiquement.

Dean sentait que son frère allait lui faire un petite remarque mais il fut totalement prit de court pas Castiel qui entra subitement dans son bureau. Instantanément il fronça les sourcils en le voyant assied sur son fauteuil avec sa souris dans la main.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es encore entrain de faire Dean ? Demanda t-il avec suspicion.

\- J'avais finit mon taf alors … Fit Dean en raccrochant au nez de son frère.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda sévèrement Castiel qui se plaça derrière Dean pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais ce dernier avait tout fermé. Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur mon ordinateur Dean ? Grogna-t-il en retournant brutalement le fauteuil sur lequel était son secrétaire vers lui, le surplombant. Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond putain ? Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ?! Pourquoi tu ne cesses de faire n'importe quoi ?!

Dean se releva brutalement, ne supportant pas sa position et fit reculer Castiel qui le dardait de son regards. Il pouvait pas le lâcher 5 secondes bordel ?!

\- Demain soir je donne ma démission.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Castiel, totalement pris de court.

\- Je ne suis clairement pas fait pour ce job, tu le vois bien ! Je ne tient pas en place ! J'arrête pas de te poser des problèmes et de toutes façon je ne supporte pas que mon amant soit mon patron.

Le brun le regardait fixement, les lèvres entre-ouvertes de stupéfaction.

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier soir t'as bossé comme un dingue pour garder ton poste et maintenant tu laisses tomber ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Pas maintenant, demain soir. Rectifia Dean.

Castiel haussa un sourcil, resta à le fixer plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, se posant visiblement mille et une question. Puis il prit son badge qu'il avait oublié sur son bureau et contourna lentement son secrétaire.

\- Je vais manger en ville. Souffla-t-il en s'en allant sans regarder derrière lui.

Dean soupira en le regardant si bouleversé... De toute façon lundi il ne serait pas venu. Et peut être que comme ça Castiel lui laissera plus de mou... Il espérait juste qu'il ne décide pas de le virer avant. Dean regarda l'heure et vit effectivement qu'il était midi. Il attrapa Charlie qui le suivit gaiement.

\- Tu connais le laveur de vitre ? Avait-il demandé de but en blanc.

\- Benny ? Il m'ait arrivé une ou deux fois de le croiser. Il me sourit à chaque fois mais j'en sais pas plus que ça.

Dean hocha pensivement du chef. Personne ne connaissait réellement Benny, personne ne penserait qu'il serait un potentiel tueur. Lorsque Dean retourna à son bureau, Castiel travaillait silencieusement au sien. Le chasseur s'assied, remarquant bien que son patron n'était pas du tout concentré et lui jetait souvent des coups d'œil. Choses que n'avait put que remarquer Dean étant donné que Castiel ne lui avait pas remit de travail sur son bureau. Il se mordit les lèvres en regardant dans le vide.

\- Tu démissionnes car tu as peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver en restant à ce poste ? Demanda subitement Castiel qui avait tourné son fauteuil vers son employé.

Dean se pinça les lèvres. Il lui donnait la parfaite excuse.

\- Trois personnes sont mortes Cas.

Castiel serra les mâchoires puis souffla doucement en hochant gravement du chef.

\- Est ce que tu sais pourquoi toutes les personnes qui sont devenu tes secrétaires sont mortes ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas non. La police non plus. C'est pour ça que je suis sous protection et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Comment ça il était sous protection ?

\- J'ai expressément demandé à ce qu'une équipe que j'ai engagé personnellement te suive et te protège contre tout agresseur le jour même où je t'ai engagé.

\- Sérieux ? Je ne les ais pas du tout repéré. Marmonna Dean qui s'inquiétait un peu de s'être plus relâché qu'il ne le croyait lors de cette chasse...

\- C'est des professionnelles. Sourit Castiel. Au début c'était la police qui était sensé gardé un œil sur toi mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'importunent avec leur procédure et si tu veux mon avis, je ne les crois pas du tout compétents vue qu'ils n'ont pas put protéger les deux dernières victimes. Alors j'ai fait appel à une organisation spéciale.

\- Wow. S'exclama Dean, un peu estomaqué par la chose.

\- Tu vois Victor Henricksen ? Fit Castiel en montrant un homme noir assied tranquillement à son bureau, face à eux.

\- Heu oui ? Fit avec incertitude Dean, se souvenant avoir brièvement parlé au bonhomme.

\- Et bien il est chargé de ta protection parmi d'autre.

\- ...Je vois... Souffla Dean qui déglutit.

Il ne l'avait pas du tout repéré... Alors qu'il était un chasseur ! Castiel le distrayait beaucoup trop bordel ! Et donc, des agents l'avaient vue entrain de faire le pitre et de demander des trucs chelou à tout un tas de personnes … Génial ! Heureusement que c'était une organisation à part et non la police sinon ça aurait jasé !

\- Je comprend que ça ne te suffise pas et que tu veuilles quant même démissionner mais... J'aimerais vraiment te garder.

\- Castiel, tu ne veux me garder que parce que je suis un bon coup au lit. Rit Dean. Je fais du mauvais travail, je met trois plombe pour capter les conneries que tu me donnes à faire et je te croyait quant même avec plus d'amour propre que ça.

\- C'est que je sais que je ne te révérais pas. Que tu partiras le plus loin possible pour être en sécurité et que jamais tu ne reviendras. Et je comprend tout à fait. Je souhaite également te protéger plus que tout mais... J'ai besoin de toi... Confessa Castiel qui ne parvenait plus à regarder le chasseur dans les yeux.

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il connaissait Castiel depuis à peine 4 jours et pourtant il avait le sentiment de comprendre l'attachement qu'il avait envers lui. C'était surréaliste de se lier aussi vite et avec une telle intensité à une autre personne. Ce dont il était sûr en revanche, c'est que dans quelques jours il risquait d'y passer. Il se releva et plaça sa main sur la joue de Castiel qui le regarda avec espoir.

\- Tu sauras lundi. Si je viens ou pas.

Castiel hocha tristement du chef en recouvrant la main de Dean par la sienne. Puis il passa son autre main dans la nuque du chasseur qu'il rapprocha de lui afin de ravir ses lèvres. Le baisé fut tendre, doux et avait le goût amère d'un baisé d'adieu mais Dean repoussa cette pensée. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

\- Dors chez moi ce soir. Castiel demanda plus qu'il n'ordonna.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, crevant d'envie de dire oui mais ne le pouvant. Il devait travailler avec Sammy ce soir et c'était urgent !

\- Je comprend. C'est égoïste de ma part de te demander de te mettre plus encore en danger que tu ne l'es déjà. Fit Castiel en déposant un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se reculer promptement.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas ça le problème mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire quel était son vrai « métier ». Il exposerait Castiel. Et si ça se trouve il le traiterait de dingue et le virerait... Vraiment pas une option envisageable. Il se recula donc, retournant à son bureau à reculons. Castiel semblait immensément triste, restait prostré le stylo à la main sans faire un geste. Dean se mordit les lèvres, détestant cette vue puis jura. Il se leva brutalement de son fauteuil, tira celui de Castiel vers lui et chevaucha les cuisses de ce dernier avant de saisir son visage puis ses lèvres avec brutalité.

Castiel gémit dans le baisé, tenta de repousser Dean pour savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête mais abdiqua lorsque son amant commença à faire rouler ses hanches contre lui avec sensualité. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise du chasseur et pris possession de ses reins, les griffant avant de faufiler ses doigts dans le pantalon de Dean qui haleta en rompant le baisé. Le chasseur donna un coup de hanche plus osé, amenant Castiel à saisir fermement ses fesses à pleines mains. Dean se mordit la lèvre en rejetant la tête en arrière, adorant avoir les mains de son amant sur cette partit de son corps. Mais elles pouvaient être encore mieux placées.

\- Je viens chez toi ce soir. Fit le chasseur en souriant contre les lèvres de son patron. Mais je ne peux pas rester.

Castiel grogna mais ne dit rien, acceptant.

\- Très bien. Fit-il d'une voix rauque, ses doigts glissant dangereusement plus bas, faisant hoqueter Dean qui gémit d'adoration lorsqu'il atteignit son entrée.

\- Pas ici ! Ordonna néanmoins Dean en serrant fermement l'épaule de son homme qui gémit de frustration.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et ne manqua pas de voir plusieurs paires de yeux se détourner d'eux. Ils s'étaient suffisamment donné en spectacle pour appâter la bête et titiller sa fureur. Il comptait bien profiter de son amant pleinement ce soir, sans avoir à trop penser à ce qui l'entourait et aux potentielles menaces. Et cette fois, à peine sortit de la voiture du brun que déjà ils se sautaient dessus. Ils devaient être un beau spectacle pour leur garde du corps tient !

\- J'ai envie d'un bain. Fit soudainement Castiel entre deux baisés fiévreux.

\- Oh ouais ! Excellente idée. Sourit Dean après avoir rompu le baisé.

Castiel s'exécuta, allant faire couler l'eau et préparer les extra. Dean commença à se déshabiller, laissant tomber ses vêtements dans le salon. Il arriva totalement nu face à un Castiel conquis. Dean grimpa dans la baignoire spacieuse, permettant toutes sortes d'activités dans toutes sortes de positions. Il s'y allongea, gémissant de bien être et sourit en voyant Castiel se dévêtir sans que son regard bleu ne le quitte un instant. Il se suivit rapidement, Dean se redressant dans la seconde pour se presser contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement mais vite les vapeurs d'eau les firent haleter. Dean chevaucha Castiel qui saisit fermement ses cuisses, les mouillants au passage avec l'eau montant rapidement.

\- Dépêche toi, gémit Dean, je veux ta queue.

Castiel grogna et se saisit du lubrifiant mit de côté, enduisit ses doigts avec et les porta entre les jambes écartées de son amant. Ce dernier s'empala dessus, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Castiel le regarda haleter durement et le sentit le serrer et le desserrer en lui avec frénésie.

\- J'ai dit ta queue bébé ! Grogna Dean en saisissant les cheveux de Castiel qui haleta.

Celui-ci enduisit rapidement son membre dure et brûlant, sa respiration laborieuse subit un accro lorsque Dean saisit de lui même son membre et commença à l'engloutir en lui. Castiel était submergé par les sensations. Dean le chevauchais déjà sauvagement en gémissant et criant de bien être, son rythme ne cessant de s'accélérer, ses mouvements brusques les éclaboussants. S'il le laissait faire, ils jouiraient rapidement. Et il ne voulait pas que Dean parte. Il repoussa donc délicatement Dean contre le rebord de la baignoire, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il alla saisir les hanches de son amant qui étaient maintenant sous l'eau, et commença un déhanchement puissant en lui.

\- HAn ! Ha ! Oh Oui ! T'arrêtes pas ! Vas-y . Ah ! Et Dean était intarissable, émerveillé, exalté, dilapidé par Castiel qui le baisait sans pitié.

L'eau allait par vague sur le torse tanné, allant parfois jusqu'au cou de Dean et éclaboussait tout le dos de Castiel. Peu à peu l'eau enleva le lubrifiant, faisant les pénétrations plus difficile. Castiel redressa et retourna Dean qui s'accouda au rebord de la baignoire, les fesses bien en l'air et au dessus du niveau d'eau. Rapidement le sexe à nouveau lubrifié de son amant se rengaina d'une seule poussée en lui.

\- HAANn ! Oh Ouais, baise moi bébé !

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. Grogna Castiel qui pilonnait sans discontinue la prostate de son amant.

Le torse de ce dernier butait contre le rebord de la baignoire à chaque poussées mais aucune parcelle de son esprit n'était disponible pour s'en soucier. Il était entièrement et totalement focalisé sur la boule de chaleur incandescente s'étant formé dans son bas ventre et étant alimenté par Castiel, à deux doigts de le faire chavirer. Ce dernier justement empoigna les fesses de Dean qu'il écarta fermement, faisant couiner de bonheur le chasseur qui sentit son intimité commencer à se contracter par spasmes incontrôlables. Et Castiel ne l'aida certainement pas à reprendre le contrôle.

Car malgré le désir du brun de faire perdurer les choses pour garder Dean au près de lui le plus longtemps possible... Il ne parvenait pas à ralentir la cadence, il ne pouvait que s'enfoncer en Dean encore et encore, incapable de contrôler son désirs pour lui. Il finit par se résigner et se laissa totalement allé, s'enfonçant profondément en son amant qui hoqueta et sentit vaguement ses cuisses se contracter pour s'écarter davantage mais en vain, déjà écarté au maximum. Dean émit un son guttural en se cambrant fortement et se refermant violemment sur Castiel qui le pilonnait si bien. Celui-ci grogna et força plusieurs pénétrations supplémentaires malgré la pression, ses doigts s'enfonçant profondément dans les hanches du chasseur qui jouit violemment, l'esprit blanc.

Il sentit à peine son homme venir en lui, trop secoué par son propre orgasme. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le côté lorsque les premières vagues passèrent, éclaboussant abondamment le sol de la salle de bain. Dean sentait toujours Castiel en lui et ne put s'empêcher de reculer son bassin, plaquant ses fesses contre les aines du brun qui gémit doucement en l'enlaçant tendrement. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux immergés dans l'eau jusqu'en dessous des pectoraux, savourant la chaleur de l'eau dénouant leurs muscles. Castiel se retira de Dean délicatement, ce dernier commençant à somnoler sévère. Il éteignit laborieusement le robinet d'eau du pied puis se cala de nouveau tout contre son amant, fermant brièvement les yeux en ronronnant presque.

Dean papillonna des yeux au bout d'une demie heure et quelques. Il mit plusieurs secondes à savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi il y avait de l'eau de partout. Puis soudain il sursauta, réveillant Castiel derrière lui. Putain il avait dormit combien de temps ? Se demanda t-il. Il était sensé aider Sam !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Dean ? Fit Castiel d'une voix ensommeillé.

\- Il faut que je parte.

\- …

Castiel ne dit rien et le regarda se dépêcher, sortir du bain. Dean faillit glisser en sortant, il y avait de l'eau de partout ! Et où était son portable ?! Et si Sam avait eut un problème ? Il avait même pas son portable dans la même pièce bordel ! Actuellement, en tant que chasseur il craignait méchant ! Il se précipita dans le salon, là où il s'était déshabillé. Il fouilla dans son pantalon et récupéra son appareil. Trois appel manqué de Sam.

\- Putain. Jura-t-il en appelant illico son frère.

\- Allo ? Fit la voix ensommeillé de son petit frère au bout que plusieurs sonneries.

\- Sammy ? Appela Dean. Sammy tout vas bien ?

\- Hein ? Oh oui tranquille.

\- Pourquoi tu as appelé alors ? Demanda Dean avec inquiétude sous les yeux froncés de Castiel qui s'était levé également.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais direct alors j'ai appelé pour savoir si tout allait bien et comme tu répondait pas j'ai regardé ton GPS et comme t'était chez Castiel... Je suppose que tu as eut du bon temps ?

\- Oh ta gueule Sammy ! Souffla Dean en souriant de soulagement. Et pour...

\- Benny ? RAS. Figure toi qu'il était hospitalisé pour les trois meurtres et est revenu il y a peu.

\- Ah merde... Grogna Dean en se passant une main devant les yeux. On a rien alors ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- C'est pas vrai... Souffla Dean qui serrait son téléphone plus fortement que nécessaire. On ne sait même pas à quoi on à affaire Sammy !

Un silence angoissé lui répondit, ne le rassurant en rien. Dean soupira fortement avant de raccrocher.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Castiel qui s'approcha pour masser les épaules tendus de son amant.

\- Trois fois rien, truc familial. Mentit le chasseur.

\- Sammy est … Demanda sombrement Castiel.

\- Mon petit frère. Répondit Dean en soufflant fortement.

Castiel hocha silencieusement du chef. Demain était un jour décisif, le dernier jour de la semaine avant son week-end spéciale chipolata. Il irait jusqu'à foutre le bordel s'il le fallait pour trouver qui était ce putain de monstre !

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Magnetic**

 **Chapitre 6**

Castiel et Dean arrivèrent ensemble au travail. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux mais aucun ne firent de commentaires. Ils s'installèrent rapidement à leur bureau, discutant encore quelques temps tout en buvant le café que Castiel leur avait acheté. Ce dernier finit par se mettre sérieusement au travail tandis que Dean sortait son portable de sa poche.

« Rejoint moi au parking de ton entreprise » Lui avait envoyé Sam.

\- Il faut que j'aille au petit coin. Mentit Dean en souriant à son boss qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Très bien Dean. Fit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Le chasseur ne chercha pas à noyer le poisson et s'en alla rapidement pour l'ascenseur dans lequel se trouvait un petit châtain avec une sucette dans le bec. Cette dernière lui sourit, Dean le lui rendant. Il appuya sur le dernier bouton et se recula, s'apprêtant à attendre patiemment son tour de sortir.

\- Toi c'est Dean n'est ce pas ? Le petit copain du patron ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Heu... On peut dire ça ouais... Fit Dean avec incertitude.

\- Gabriel. Se présenta l'homme en tendant sa main.

\- Enchanté. Répondit le chasseur en lui serrant la main.

\- Alors c'est un bon coup ? Demanda le petit homme avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Heu...

\- Je dirais que oui vue sa stature et son caractère mais on sait jamais... Si ça se trouve il est imbaisable en vrai...

\- Crois moi, il est plus que baisable. Ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Dean, gagnant un regard étincelant et rêveur de la part de Gabriel.

\- Je tente d'aller dans le pantalon du boss depuis que je suis ici... Mais rien y fait... Se lamenta Gabriel en soufflant de dépit, ne se rendant pas compte que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait pour lui.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresse t-il à ce point ? Demanda Dean.

\- Il est bien battit... Fit Gabriel en se mordant la lèvre. Il pourrait me maintenir immobile si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fit-il en haussant frénétiquement des sourcils.

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et je t'assure qu'il peux parfaitement le faire. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le chasseur.

\- Même toi ? S'étonna Gabriel. Il arrive à te maintenir ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment essayé de lui échapper aussi. Se moqua Dean, faisant rire son collègue.

\- Ça doit être bien... Fit à nouveau rêveusement Gabriel. J'ai eut beaucoup de relation, mais aucune ne satisfaisait mon besoin de … Tu vois ?

\- Oui... Je vois. Fit Dean au moment où l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le parking.

\- Merde, j'ai loupé mon arrêt... Murmura Gabriel.

\- C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ? S'étonna le chasseur qui voyait son frère s'approcher de lui avec un sac.

Gabriel ne répondant pas, Dean le regarda et vit son regard émerveillé posé sur son armoire à glace de frère... Oh... C'est vrai qu'il connaissait peut de personne étant aussi bien battit que son frangin.

\- Dean ! Salua Sam avant de poser un regarde interloqué sur le petit homme le fixant avec une lueur qu'il voyait rarement chez un homme. Heu bonjour...

\- Salut toi. Fit soudainement Gabriel avec une voix mielleuse, surprenant les deux frères de son changement radicale de comportement.

\- Heu salut... Fit Sam en fixant toujours l'homme sous ses yeux.

\- Sammy ! L'interpella Dean, faisant presque sursauter son idiot de petit frère.

\- Ah oui... Tient. Fit-il en tendant le sac à son frère qui le récupéra habilement. C'est pour... Les testes tu sais... Je vois que ça... J'ai... Mais Sam ne continua pas sa phrase, trop obnubilé par le sourire coquin de Gabriel qui lui faisait clairement de l'oeil.

Comment parvenait-il à accaparer son attention de la sorte lui ? Se demanda Sam. Dean les regarda à tour de rôle en haussant un sourcil surpris. Puis il secoua la tête en souriant et en entrant à nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

\- À plus Sammy ! Chantonna t-il, ne recevant même pas de réponse.

Les portes se fermèrent sur Gabriel disant quelque chose à un Sam très concentré sur sa personne... Vraiment étrange... Il se secoua et ouvrit le sac pour y trouver un chapelet, du sel, des couteaux en argents et un peu d'eau bénite... Il n'y aurait jamais assez d'eau bénite pour tester tous le personnel... Il se saisit du chapelet pensivement. S'il voulait tester autant de monde, il devait bénir l'eau de la fontaine de son secteur... Une fois arrivé au niveau escompté, il se rendit rapidement vers la fontaine avec le chapelet en main et les paroles de la bénédiction en tête. Il jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil derrière lui, tout le monde travaillait, et commença à murmurer l'incantation en portant le chapelet au dessus de la fontaine. Il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois à cause de ses collègues passant près de lui mais parvint à clore la bénédiction laborieusement.

Il prit ensuite un couteau en argent et un en fer puis commença à se balader entre les bureaux. Discrètement il passa derrière Ian, posant à plat sur sa nuque les deux lames. Ce dernier sursauta et le regarda avec surprise. Le chasseur lui sourit innocemment, les manches des couteaux cachés dans sa chemise. Il répéta l'opération sur tous les collègues de son secteur, regarda plusieurs d'entre eux boire de l'eau bénite sans résultat. Et alors qu'il s'approchait furtivement de Victor, celui-ci se retourna avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher avec les couteaux.

\- Hey ! Victor ! S'exclama le chasseur.

\- Dean. Répondit avec neutralité le garde du corps infiltré, son regard composé ayant la légère tendance à le glacer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu trafiques ? Demanda Dean en passant un bras sur les épaules de l'homme pour voir son écran éteint... Tu vas pas beaucoup avancer si tu allumes pas ton ordinateur, t'en à conscience ?!

\- Je travail sur papier. Mentit Victor en montrant des formulaires inconnu à la mémoire du chasseur.

\- Oh je vois ! Fit Dean en tapotant doucement la joue du garde du corps, le plat des lames touchant sa peau sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Bosse bien !

\- Toi aussi Dean. Répliqua Victor, son regard inquiétant braqué sur lui...

Dean se demanda pendant une brève seconde s'il ne savait pas que lui non plus n'avait rien foutu de la mâtiné... Il devait croire qu'il était un bon à rien … Dean haussa les épaules et termina sa tournée... Sans résultat convainquant... Il était baisé... Jusqu'à l'os... L'eau bénite n'avait pas révélé de démon non plus... Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage et se vautra dans son fauteuil.

* * *

\- Oh je vois, alors Dean est ton frère. Roucoula Gabriel. Pas étonnant que vous soyez frère, vous êtes tous les deux de sacrés beaux morceaux.

Sam sourit en regardant brièvement le sol, gêné, avant de relever son regard vers Gabriel qui le bouffait des yeux... Littéralement... Soudain le petit homme se rapprocha de lui, saisit un pan de sa veste qu'il écarta pour en détailler son torse caché dessous.

\- Oh ouais... Sacrément bien foutu... Grogna Gabriel en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts de la clavicule jusqu'à la taille de Sam qui déglutit.

* * *

\- Un soucis Dean ? Demanda Castiel en entendant son amant souffler pour la quinzième fois devant son écran depuis qu'il était retourné à son bureau.

\- Tout vas bien... Grogna le chasseur en cliquant avec frénésie sur la souris de son ordinateur.

Castiel sourit en coin en secouant la tête avant de se concentrer sur son propre travail. Dean ne tarda pas à recommencer à soupirer et s'agiter tout seul... Déjà que son travail était nul à chier mais en plus si cet saloperie de logiciel n'arrêtait pas planter ! Il allait finir par péter un câble ! Il inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer avec un succès plus ou moins modéré. Il reprit sa souris en main, recommença la procédure depuis le début et bloqua à la fin... Encore...

\- Mais c'est quoi ce matos de merde sérieux ?! Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Castiel se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil. Dean se tendit instantanément. Il allait lui souffler dans les bronches ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, son amant se pencha sur son cas.

\- Ici, tu as oubliés la spécialité du client. C'est pour ça que le logiciel ne peut pas aller plus loin. Il doit connaître la spécialité pour choisir le bon format du matricule. Expliqua calmement Castiel.

\- Et pourquoi il ne peut pas le dire, je sais pas, mettre une petite bulle disant : Hey il me faut la spécialité connard ! Ronchonna Dean en mimant le logiciel d'une voix suraiguë qui fit rire Castiel.

\- Il a été fait par une personne et l'être humain est imparfait mais heureusement notre cerveau peut corriger les imperfections.

Dean le regarda bizarrement mais ne fit pas de commentaires quant à sa leçon de vie bancal. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était doué pour réparer les conneries des autres, c'était lui ! Et pourtant il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre hormis se battre avec un stupide logiciel de merde parce qu'il nageait en plein délire dans cette chasse vide de sens et sans pistes ni rien du tout !

* * *

Gabriel exhalait de bonheur. Son corps était plaqué contre la portière d'une américaine noire, une grande main chaud et forte maintenait sa mâchoire relevé avec autorité.

\- Tu aimes provoquer les gens toi hein ? Fit une voix rauque dans son oreille, lui hérissant délicieusement les poils de la nuque. Tu vas réellement t'attirer des problèmes un jour. Fit Sam en mordant le lobe de l'oreille du petit homme. Et c'est même déjà fait.

Soudain Gabriel gémit sourdement, voulu rejeter la tête en arrière dans son euphorie mais Sam le retenait d'une poigne ferme.

\- Provocateur et allumeur... Murmura Sam contre les lèvres de Gabriel qui exhala en sentant une main malaxer son membre.

\- Et toi t'as de si grande paluche...

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de dire une telle chose.

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras parfaitement capable de me satisfaire toi... S'exalta Gabriel, sa voix tremblant de désir.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

* * *

\- Viens manger avec moi. Fit soudainement Castiel après avoir raccroché le téléphone.

\- Tu ne dois pas déjeuner avec des gens importants ? Comme tous les midi ? Demanda le chasseur.

\- Ils se passeront de moi aujourd'hui. Je ne te reverrais sans doute pas lundi alors...

Dean hocha du chef sans dire un mot. Castiel avait raison, ça lui faisait plaisirs qu'il propose de manger avec lui. À partir de ce soir il ne pourrait se permettre de se payer du bon temps avec son patron.

\- J'accepte volontiers. Répondit le chasseur en souriant.

Une demie-heure plus tard ils partaient. Dean fut surpris de se retrouver dans la voiture de son patron, s'attendant seulement à aller dans la cafétéria de l'entreprise... Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'y avait jamais vue Castiel. Celui-ci devait mangé à l'extérieur à chaque fois en faîte... Dean déglutit en découvrant dans quel genre d'endroit il se retrouva. Bordel de Merde ! Fut les trois premiers mots qui lui vinrent en tête. Il faisait horriblement tâche avec son costume bon marché !

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ton apparence. Fit Castiel en voyant son amant observer ses vêtements d'un œil critique. Tu es de loin le plus beau de toute la salle. Lui assura t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil subtil.

Dean sourit et le suivit, s'installant en face de lui sur une table placé en plein centre de la salle. Nombreux furent les regard qui convergèrent dans sa direction, le détaillant avec curiosité et envie.

\- Je rêve ou tu nous à placé ici exprès ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais il vit très bien son sourire à demi caché par la carte du jour. Dean ouvrit la sienne posée en face de lui. Les prix lui firent sortirent les yeux de la tête tandis que les noms n'ayant ni queue ni tête des plats lui faisait haussé les sourcils de consternation.

\- Une constellation sur son lit dorée ? Sérieusement ? On est où là ? Chez un passionné d'astrologie qui était trop bourré lors de ses examens finaux ?

À nouveaux plusieurs personnes l'observèrent mais cette fois avec une mine outré sur leur tronche de bourge. Seul Castiel souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- On vous à jamais appris qu'il était mal polit de fixer les gens ! S'exclama Dean à un vieux monsieur qui le dardait de son regard snobe à vomir. Cette métaphore ne donne même pas une idée de ce que pourrait être ce stupide plat. C'est quant même pas difficile de mettre viande ou poisson. Rouspéta t-il.

\- Il est de coutume que tu demandes la composition des plats au serveur. Expliqua Castiel.

\- Comme si ils avaient pas déjà assez de retard ces blaireaux. Grogna Dean, gagnant des expressions outré. Oh c'est bon ! Je vous ais pas attaqué personnellement les coincés du cul !

\- Dean ! Souffla Castiel, son ton plus dure mais son expression ne manquant pas de montrer à son employé à quelle point la situation l'amusait.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne crains de devoir vous demander de partir. Fit soudainement un serveur venu de nul part.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, une réplique pour ce con qui ne le regardait même pas lui mais son amant. C'est lui où il partait au quart de tour pour un rien aujourd'hui ? Cette putain de chasse l'éreintait tellement psychologiquement... Parés à s'incendier à nouveau et les mots tranchants sur le bout de la langue il s'apprêtait à piquer une crise mais fut devancé par son amant.

\- Nos sincères excuses, mon subordonné n'est plus venu dans un endroit aussi distingué depuis longtemps. Ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne causera plus de désagrément, je m'en tient personnellement pour responsable. Fit Castiel d'une voix diplomatique.

Le serveur hocha stoïquement du chef, regarda glacialement le chasseur qui lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite avant de sortir son calepin.

\- Un kiwi à la menthe s'il vous plaît. Fit le chasseur des plus sérieux. Vous n'avez pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe et ennuyé du garçon. Je pensais qu'on disait ce qu'il nous passait par la tête vue les noms totalement débiles de vos plats.

Le serveur ne dit rien mais lança un regard menaçant à Castiel qui cachait son sourire puis se pinça fortement les lèvres pour se contenir avant de commander quelque chose pour lui et autre chose pour Dean. Le serveur s'en alla rapidement, trop heureux de les quitter.

\- Quel trou de balle. Murmura Dean.

\- Et tu sais ce qui les mettrait réellement en pétard ? Fit Castiel en se penchant légèrement sur la table. Que deux hommes s'embrassent devant eux.

Dean rit en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

\- Ces snobes sont tellement coincé du cul qu'ils vont faire leur vierges effarouchés et se mettre à crier partout comme des poulets.

Castiel ricana assez bruyamment, amenant les regards sur lui cette fois.

\- C'est dingue, leur repas doit vraiment être ennuyeux à mourir pourqu'ils n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder de la sorte. Fit Dean.

\- Ils ont oublié comment rire, l'argent peut parfois monter au cerveau. Fit le brun.

\- Mais pas toi ? Demanda le chasseur, son regard encré dans le bleu océan.

Castiel joua avec son verre de vin, l'observa quelque seconde puis le reposa.

\- Pas moi.

\- …

\- ...

\- Ça te dit un resto-basket ?

Castiel sourit de plus belle, apparemment emballé par l'idée. Le serveur revint à ce moment là, leur donnant leur commande. Dean fut épater de la vitesse à laquelle ils les avaient préparé. Ils voulaient certainement qu'ils partent au plus vite. Le chasseur fut extasié de voir un bon gros hamburger dans son assiette.

\- Comment t'as sut ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel qui lui sourit en coin.

\- L'instinct. Ou alors je commence à bien te connaître.

Dean se lécha les lèvres en détaillant le visage du brun. Castiel sourit malicieusement en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'invitant clairement à se repaître de son image. Dean lui fit son regard de braise qui chauffa le brun. Les deux amants furent coupé dans leur échange visuel torride par le serveur qui apportait le vin. Il se dirigea vers Castiel aussitôt. Ce dernier goûta le vin, le tournant dans son verre avant, prenant moins d'une gorgée pour sentir son effluve délicate sur son palet. Il donna un commentaire abracadabrantesque au serveur qui sourit gracieusement puis Castiel tendit le verre à Dean qui le but cul sec.

\- Un peu trop doux pour moi. Grogna le chasseur.

Castiel se mordait fortement les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le serveur avait un visage outré valant de l'or ! Il crut bien qu'il allait craquer et dût mettre sa main devant sa bouche discrètement lorsque Dean tendit son verre vide au serveur et le secoua, lui ordonnant implicitement de le lui remplir.

Le serveur s'en alla de suite après, laissant le couple rire et profiter de leur repas. Ils mangèrent en continuant de discuter, Dean n'étant jamais à court de vanne pour les personnes les entourant. Une bonne heure passa rapidement, empiétant sur le temps de travail de chacun mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa. Lorsque le serveur apporta l'addition sans même y avoir été invité, Dean se leva brutalement. Ce connard les avait fait chier du début à la fin ! Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le chopper à l'épaule pour lui dire sa façon de penser, Castiel l'intercepta.

Soudainement des lèvres étaient sur les siennes, des mains enserrait possessivement sa taille, son corps était poussé vers la sortie. Dean ne tarda pas a passer ses bras autour du cou de Castiel, le plaquant fortement à lui. Ses pieds heurtaient des pieds de chaises au passage mais tenait la cadence imposé. Il entendit vaguement des exclamations outrés et commentaires injurieux dit sur un ton pompeux mais n'en avait cure. Castiel lui roulait une pelle d'enfer ! Ils devaient donner un sacré beau spectacle !

Soudain Dean entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis sentit l'air frais de l'extérieur dans sa nuque. Comme d'un commun accord, les deux amants rompirent le baiser et se mirent à courir comme des dératés dans la première direction venue. Ils entendirent des cris et des injures et éclatèrent de rire tout en continuant de courir. Dean était en tête, Castiel perdant le rythme. Le chasseur saisit le poignet de son boss et le traîna derrière lui, ce dernier donnant du sien pour ne pas le ralentir. Ils s'arrêtèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, exténué, surtout Castiel. Dean tenait toujours la main de son amant qui s'écroula sur une marche d'un quelconque escalier en riant subitement à gorge déployé. Dean ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté de lui sans le lâcher.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, à reprendre leur souffle, à se regarder brièvement, un sourire ne manquant jamais d'orner leur lèvres à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Une fois calme, Dean embrassa Castiel qui avait encore une respiration laborieuse. Ce dernier sourit et participa entre deux bouffées d'air frais.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'entreprise en marchant, faisant un détour pour ne pas passer devant le restaurant qu'il venait juste de voler.

\- Tu vas pas avoir des problèmes pour ça ? Demanda Dean.

\- Le gérant vas être fou, vas appelez mon grand frère qui vas se marrer avant de m'appeler moi pour me passer un savon mais il finira par trouver l'idée géniale et en faire de même dans la semaine. Alors non, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Sourit Castiel.

Dean sourit, embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Ils retournèrent à leurs occupations une fois à l'intérieur. Dean sentait plus régulièrement le regard de Castiel sur lui. Ce dernier le fixait plus longtemps aussi... Il devait se poser un tas de question... Dean aurait aimer le rassurer mais rien n'était rassurant dans son job. Si ça se trouvait, ce week-end, il allait passer l'arme à gauche...

\- Tu veux passer le week-end chez moi ? Fit Castiel.

Dean le considéra un instant, rêvant de pouvoir lui dire oui...

\- Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire dès ce soir, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça vas me prendre...

Castiel hocha pensivement du chef en regardant de nouveau son bureau, une mine triste ne manquant pas de s'afficher sur son visage et de faire peser le cœur du chasseur. Celui-ci déglutit et détourna son regard. Il ne pouvait pas donner de faux espoirs à Castiel. Avec son boulot on ne pouvait jamais prévoir à l'avance, on devait vivre au jour le jour car on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui allait nous tomber au coin du nez.

Ils reprirent le travail, du moins Castiel le repris car Dean était trop obnubilé par le monstre qui rodait après eux et dont il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être... Ce devait être une sorte de monstre qu'il ne connaissait pas encore car il n'avait en mémoire aucun monstre qui attaquait ses victimes le jour et dévorait leur organes allant jusqu'à ronger l'os... Les testes n'avaient rien donné et Dieu sait qu'il en avait fait beaucoup et sur tout le monde... Il sortit son portable pour voir si son frère lui avait envoyé un message mais rien...

\- Dis moi Castiel...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ici ? Ou chez toi d'ailleurs ? Demanda le chasseur.

\- … Non. Répondit son patron après quelques instants de réflexion.

\- Comme des bruits étranges, les lumières qui grésilles, des odeurs inhabituelles, des courants d'air froid...

\- Non, rien de tout ça...

Daen acquiesça pensivement.

\- Personne n'as été plus insistant avec toi ?

\- Encore cette question ? Fit Castiel avec étonnement. Je passe quasiment tout mon temps libre avec toi maintenant. Fit-il avant de baisser la tête. Et de toute façon tu démissionnes ce soir alors je ne vois pas trop pourquoi ça t'importe... Souffla t-il sans parvenir à cacher toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

Dean déglutit et détourna son regard. Il soupira et se leva subitement sous les yeux surpris de son patron qui le regarda partir sans rien dire. Une fois isolé, Dean sortit son portable et appela son frère. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette situation.

\- Sammy ? Dis moi que tu as quelque chose !

\- J'ai appelé Bobby... Il dit que les meurtres pourraient être fait par une petite dizaine de monstres différents et rares... On a pas assez d'indice pour définir le monstre qui les à fait avec exactitude alors il m'as donné une liste de toutes les armes qu'on pourrait avoir besoin selon le monstre...

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye une à une les armes sur ce monstre ? T'as pas plus efficace comme méthode ?

\- Malheureusement non. Se lamenta le cadet.

\- … D'accord... Soupira l'aîné. On improvisera alors, j'espère que tu a mémorisés tous les monstres ?

\- Je suis entrain.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à l'attendre sagement au motel dans ce cas.

\- C'est ça …

\- Je déteste cette chasse. Grogna Dean avant de raccrocher.

Le chasseur se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile. Il avait en envie folle de prendre la poudre d'escampette, de se changer les idées, de se barrer... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Cette chasse était tellement frustrante... Ils n'avançaient pas, n'avait pas la preuve de quoi que ce soir et il y avait Castiel... Castiel qui le laissait pantelant, extatique, fébrile dès qu'il le touchait... Castiel qui lui donnait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il adviendra de leur relation... Il ne pourrait décemment pas rester en contact avec cet homme, pas avec le boulot qu'il faisait... Il le mettrait en danger et s'il se faisait tuer par sa faute, pour ne pas avoir coupé les ponts quant il le fallait... Il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, qu'il finirait par craquer définitivement... Dean jura en se prenant la tête dans les mains puis mue par l'instinct fit brutalement demi tour. Il entra dans le bureau de son patron qu'il ferma et se jeta sur le brun.

\- Qu'est ce que... Souffla ce dernier en réceptionnant le chasseur qui était maintenant assied sur ses cuisses et l'embrassait furieusement.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter... Souffla-t-il sans réfléchir lorsqu'il rompit le baisé.

\- Alors ne le fait pas. Répondit Castiel avec un nouvel élan d'espoir.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Grogna Dean en serrant plus fort les épaules de son homme... Son homme... Tu es à moi. Réalisa-t-il subitement et l'acquiescement silencieux du brun lui fit perdre les pédales.

Il mêla sa langue à cette de son patron alors que ses mains faisaient sauter les boutons de sa chemise et prenait possession du torse tout juste dévoilé. Dean passa ses mains sous les pectoraux pâles, sur les flancs, les hanches, l'abdomen et remonta jusque dans les clavicules et recommença. Il rapprocha fiévreusement son bassin de l'entre jambe de Castiel qu'il sentait durcir avec délice, il griffa le dos du brun qui gémit et se saisit enfin de ses hanches avec fermeté. Mais Castiel le relâcha la seconde d'après pour poser ses mains sur son torse et le repousser doucement.

\- Dean ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda t-il en gardant le chasseur à une distance minimal.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes. Souffla Dean en tentant d'atteindre les lèvres de Castiel mais celui-ci le repoussa immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi subitement ? À quoi tu penses ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre... Pourquoi Castiel était si perspicace bordel ? Pourquoi ne sautait-il pas sur l'occasion ? Pourquoi se souciait-il de ce qu'il se passait dans sa caboche ? Pourquoi faisait-il attention à lui ? … Dean serra le mâchoire et serra le col de la chemise déchirée de son amant... Castiel prenait soin de lui... Mais il n'était qu'un chasseur ! Et leur relation était basé uniquement sur le sexe... Pourquoi... Il tira impulsivement sur le tissu, écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Castiel pour oublier son débat intérieur mais le brun le repoussa encore plus fermement.

\- Dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! Ordonna Castiel, son regard dure n'acceptant aucun refus ni détour.

\- … Tu me fais chier... Souffla Dean en tentant de battre en retraite, il n'allait certainement pas déblatérer sur ses émotions comme une gonzesse. Il préférait partir définitivement, démissionner sur le champs plutôt que de...

\- Tu restes ici ! Grogna férocement Castiel en saisissant ses bras d'une forte poigne pour l'empêcher de partir.

Dean tira violemment sur ses bras mais son patron avait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait... Et il le savait vue comment ce dernier arrivait à le plaquer contre un matelas avec facilité... Dean respirait fortement, énervé, fatigué de cette situation. Il voulait tout dire à Castiel... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Soudain une main lui empoigna la nuque et l'obligea à regarder le bleu des yeux de son homme...

\- Tu ne bougeras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te tracasse.

\- … Dean déglutit mais ne dit rien.

\- C'est à cause des meurtres n'est ce pas ? Tu as peur d'être tué ? Je peux te prendre un billet pour le pays le plus éloigné et te faire partir avec des gardes du corps dès maintenant.

\- Par pitié... S'exaspéra Dean en roulant des yeux.

Il était un chasseur ! Il était là pour se faire attaquer !

\- Alors dit moi ! Cria soudainement Castiel, surprenant Dean qui sursauta, il avait rarement vue son patron autant en colère...

\- Je...

Dean ne savait plus quoi dire... Qu'était-il sensé dire ? Et Castiel qui le fixait sans sourciller, le poussait à se livrer... Son regard implacable, ses mains intransigeantes sur son corps...

\- Je ne te reverrais sans doute jamais... Je voulais juste... Le faire une dernière fois avec toi...

Dean releva son regard sur Castiel et ne vit que la douleur. Il voulu s'expliquer... Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il allait soit se faire tuer d'ici quelques heures soit devoir retourner sur la route pendant le week-end pour éviter de se faire accuser de meurtre ? Il sentit Castiel soulever son corps et le repousser délicatement. Une fois sur pied Dean voulut parler mais les mots ne vinrent toujours pas et il regarda Castiel partir avec impuissance...

Dean resta il ne sut combien de temps à observer le vide, se repasser la scène dans sa tête... Il ne servait décidément à rien ici. Pris d'une rage folle soudaine il donna un coup de pied dans le bureau de son patron... Ex patron ! Il n'était l'employé de personne ! Il retira brusquement sa veste et la jeta au sol, geste totalement inutile mais qu'il n'avait put s'empêcher de faire... Comme pour envoyer se faire foutre cette destiné merdique... Mais ça ne soulageait en rien. Il sortit du bureau puis de l'immeuble en de grandes enjambées furieuses et sortit son portable de sa poche, ordonnant à Sam de venir le chercher.

Son petit frère arriva une bonne de dizaine de minutes après, durant lesquels Dean ne s'était en aucun cas calmé et se vautra sur le siège passager en ronflant et râlant dans sa barbe. Sam ne tenta même pas de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, sachant pertinemment qu'il se prendrait un revers dans la tronche. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au motel ou un silence de mort avait régné dans l'habitacle de l'Impala. Une fois à l'intérieur Sam avait reprit ses révisions et donnait les informations principale à son frère qui hochait du chef sans rien dire. Dean mémorisait les informations que lui donnait son frère sur les différents type de monstre, lui permettant de penser à autre chose qu'à Castiel... Au bout de quelques heures, Sam osa posé la question qui fait mal.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu reviennes si tôt ?

\- Il a pas voulu... Grogna Dean en repoussant un des bouquins que lui avait donné son frère.

\- Pas voulu quoi ?

\- De rien ! Il m'as juste gonflé, j'en avait marre d'être à sa botte. Je suis un chasseur par son secrétaire. Fit l'aîné en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je vois... Fit Sam sans lâcher du regard son frère lorsque soudainement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tu as déjà été chez lui si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Ouais... Ronfla Dean en détournant le regard. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est le cas...

\- Tu pourras donc y retourner ?

\- … Assurément... Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean intrigué.

\- Combien de secrétaire avant toi on réussit à aller dans le lit du boss ? Demanda Sam avec son sourire smartass.

\- Aucun.

\- Et combien on baisé avec lui dans les locaux même ?

\- On a pas...

\- Pas à moi Dean ! Je sais que tu l'as fait. Je te connais. Rétorqua Sam. Alors ? Combien ?

\- Aucun mais où veut tu en venir ?!

\- Si c'est vraiment des crimes passionnels et que juste un rapprochement professionnel suffisait au monstre pour vouloir tuer les secrétaires de Castiel... Imagine ce que cela peut devenir si en plus tu as couché avec lui ?

\- … Tu veux dire que le monstre peut devenir complètement dingue et … Dean serra les mâchoires.

\- Peut être même décider de tuer Castiel dans la foulée.

\- Bordel de merde. Fit Dean en regardant sa montre. Il est déjà tard. Il faut aller chez lui !

\- Mais on ne sait pas où vas se diriger la créature !

\- Peut importe, Castiel est sans défense face à elle et si elle vient ici et ne nous trouve pas je suis sûr qu'elle pensera que je suis chez lui comme les précédentes nuits. Expliqua Dean en saisissant son sac, son frère en faisant de même.

Ils grimpèrent rapidement dans l'Impala qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

\- Castiel à des gardes du corps et des flics tout autour de chez lui, ils ne feront rien si c'est moi qui entre mais je ne sais pas s'il te laisseront entrer. Fit Dean.

\- Je surveillerait les alentours et tu m'appelles dès que tu vois le monstre.

\- Mais peut être qu'il ne se montrera pas ce soir ? Mais demain ? Pensa soudainement Dean.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper avec Castiel. Blagua Sam qui se prit un coup dans l'épaule de la part son frère. T'es le premier à faire ce genre de blague salace et maintenant tu fais ta prude ?

\- Ça n'as rien à voir... Souffla Dean, faisant arqué un sourcil à Sam.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est plus qu'un coup ?

Dean serra la mâchoire et garda les yeux rivés sur la route...

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Magnetic**

 **Chapitre 7**

Dean gara l'Impala non loin de la maison de Castiel, mais à une distance raisonnable pour pas que les flics aient des suspicions. Sam sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre, récupérant son sac d'arme qu'il passa à son épaule.

\- Il faut faire dégager ces flics. Grogna Dean. Ils vont tout faire foirer ou sinon.

\- Je m'en occupe. Assura Sam en bloquant son revolver à l'arrière de son jean. J'arrive dès que j'ai finit, toi, tu t'occupes de Castiel.

\- Pas de soucis. Fit Dean en récupérant son fusil à pompe du coffre avant de le fourrer dans son sac remplit d'armes en tous genre.

Ils se séparèrent, Sam surveillant les alentours et Dean se dirigeant vers la maison de Castiel. Le chasseur repéra les policiers et fit style de rien, entrant dans l'allée de son ex boss. Le clair de lune éclairait les dalles formant le chemin menant jusqu'à l'entrée de chez Castiel. Il se lécha les lèvres mais n'hésita pas à frapper à la porte. Il était avant tout ici pour le boulot. Castiel mit plusieurs minutes à lui ouvrir la porte et pris quelques secondes pour l'observer avant de prendre la parole.

\- … Dean... Murmura Castiel en fixant son invité surprise. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pas que ça ne me plaise pas mais...

\- Je … Je voulais passer te voir... Murmura Dean en regardant sur le côté avec embarras.

\- Une dernière fois ? Souffla Castiel, son regard reflétant sa peine.

Dean se lécha les lèvres, incapable de regarder le brun. Un long silence s'en suivit. Castiel observait sans relâche Dean qui regardait obstinément sur le côté. Il finit par soupirer doucement et se décaler pour laisser passer le chasseur qui entra rapidement. Castiel l'observa regarder les alentours avec un œil de lynx. Il avait l'impression que Dean cherchait quelque chose...

\- À moins que tu n'ais juste oublié quelque chose chez moi. Fit-il sans pouvoir cacher la déception dans sa voix .

\- Non ! S'exclama Dean qui fit vole face et plongea enfin son regard dans celui bleu océan. Ce...

Dean soupira en fermant les poings. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il cherchait une trace suspecte, n'importe quoi pouvant présager une présence inhabituelle... Cette situation l'énervait de plus en plus. Et connaissant Castiel, celui-ci n'allait pas le lâcher et allait exiger des explications . Soudain Dean lâcha son sac qui alla heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd métallique et repoussa Castiel contre la porte d'entrée avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, espérant lui faire changer d'état d'esprit.

Castiel gémit contre ses lèvres mais refusa catégoriquement de participer davantage. Dean grogna et lécha ses lèvres avec insistance pour accéder à sa langue mais Castiel garda sa bouche obstinément close. Le chasseur gémit de frustration et rompit le baisé. Il posa son front contre celui de Castiel qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Dean sentit une main se glisser dans sa nuque, le faisant remonter son regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais réellement ici Dean ?

Le chasseur observa longuement Castiel, ses yeux si bleu et si peiné... Il jura doucement et fit volte face à la surprise de Castiel qui le suivit dans son séjour. Dean posa son sac sur la table, sortit son revolver fétiche et se mit à parcourir la maison sous les yeux écarquillés du brun.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le brun en le suivant à travers la maison.

Dean ne répondit rien et vérifia une à une les pièces, arme braquée et prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Castiel ne dit plus rien tout le reste de son inspection. Il le regarda avec incompréhension lorsqu'il le vit faire un cercle de sel tout autour de lui. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Se demanda le brun. Puis son inquiétude grimpa littéralement en flèche lorsqu'il le vit sortir tout un arsenal qu'il déposa sur la table de son salon.

\- Dean... Murmura Castiel qui commençait à reculer, son instinct lui disant de foutre le camps.

\- Reste.

Soudainement le brun se stoppa dans sa retraite. Ce n'avait pas été un ordre mais plus une demande, une supplique. Et le regard quasiment suppliant de son amant... Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui faire confiance... Ses frères le traiteraient de dingue mais ...

\- Dean, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Demanda-t-il avec un calme qu'il ne se savait pas posséder.

\- … Je suis entrain de faire mon job. Finit par dire Dean dans un soupir. Mon vrai job.

\- Je ne comprend pas...

Castiel voulait des réponses, des tonnes de réponses ! Mais Dean se contenta de le regarder avec incertitude, jugeant s'il était préférable ou pas de lui dire en quoi consistait son job. Il ne voulait pas mettre Castiel dans la confidence. Il voulait le garder loin de ce monde morbide et sanglant. Il voulait qu'il soit capable de retourner au travail en début de semaine sans craindre autre chose que le temps qui passe. Il se retourna donc et chargea son fusil à pompe. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il espérait pouvoir dézinguer le monstre sans que Castiel n'y comprenne rien, il voulait pouvoir le protéger de cette vie sans lendemain. Mais il connaissait son amant. Alors il ne fut pas surpris lorsque ce dernier le saisit fermement au bras et le retourna violemment vers lui. Son regard bleu n'était plus perdu et inquiet. Il était déterminé et quelque peu furieux.

\- Vas tu enfin me dire à quoi est ce que tu joues bordel Dean ?! Cria t-il en secouant son amant qui se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne pour se tourner subitement vers la source d'un son métallique étrange que seul son instinct de chasseur avait sut déceler.

\- Reste dans le cercle ! Ordonna Dean en avançant prudemment dans le couloir d'où le bruit émergeait mais cessa la seconde d'après.

Il avança silencieusement sur le carrelage, les sens aux aguets et ouvrit rapidement la première porte sur sa droite menant à un bureau. Il braqua son arme dans la pièce, balayant cette dernière des yeux. Il allait sortir, n'y repérant rien d'inhabituel, lorsque le son caractéristique d'un gémissement se fit entendre non loin derrière lui.

\- Castiel ! Hurla t-il en retournant à toute jambe vers le brun.

Dean se stoppa net en voyant la personne qui avait un bras plaqué contre la gorge de son amant, personne sur laquelle son arme était braqué. Enfin il connaissait son identité...

\- Putain mais t'es qui toi ?! Éructa-t-il, incapable d'associer un nom à cette tronche de cake.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la femme... Ou l'homme étant donné ses traits sacrément androgynes, grogna sévèrement et le tira violemment en arrière.

\- Relâche le enfoiré ! Hurla Dean qui avait toujours en joue l'androgyne.

\- Il est à moi ! Fit la créature avec colère d'une voix... Androgyne...

\- J'en doute fort salope. Grogna Dean en serrant les dents.

Castiel était trop prêt, il risquait de le toucher en essayant d'abattre le monstre.

\- Tu me l'as volé ! Hurla la créature qui recula encore de quelques pas, emportant Castiel qui avait du mal à respirer dans sa grippe de fer.

\- Fallait revoir tes tactiques de dragues le stalker. Fit Dean avec un calme olympien malgré qu'il sentait la situation lui glisser entre les doigts, ne pouvant que suivre passivement la scène se déroulant devant lui.

Il ne savait toujours pas quelle créature était exactement ce monstre. Il ne savait donc pas quelle était l'arme avec laquelle il devait la tuer. Il ne pouvait lâcher des yeux l'androgyne pour appeler son frère en renfort s'il ne voulait pas perdre des yeux Castiel. Celui-ci qui se faisait déjà emmené de force loin de lui peu à peu, traîné par la chose.

\- De toutes façon il aurait jamais accepté quelqu'un comme toi. Fit-il, cherchant par tout les moyens à distraire la créature le temps que son frère daigne enfin montrer son gros museau.

\- Si ! Castiel est fait pour moi ! Grogna le monstre avant de frotter son nez contre le joue pâle du brun qui commençait à avoir des lèvres bleutés.

\- Tu te goures salement. Affirma Dean.

La créature persifla et le fusilla du regard, son attention toute focalisé sur le chasseur impertinent.

\- Si c'est réellement le cas, je suppose que tu connais le goût et l'odeur de sa peau. Tu sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver sous ses coups de reins. Non ? Demanda le chasseur. Parce que moi oui. Finit-il avec un sourire sarcastique suffisant.

\- Ferme la ! Hurla l'androgyne qui avait desserré son emprise sur le brun dans son emportement, lui permettant de mieux respirer.

\- Je connais tout ça moi. Nargua Dean avec un sourire arrogant. Il m'as plus d'une fois baisé passionnément. Bien plus de fois que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

Dean pouvait voir le monstre perdre son calme, oublier Castiel pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il disait. Il devait le faire lâcher son amant pour avoir une chance de le tuer.

\- Et lorsque de t'aurais buté, on fêteras ça. Fit avec malice le chasseur en se mordant les lèvres. On baiseras comme des bêtes juste sous ton nez alors que tu cramera dans un feu de joie !

Et soudainement la créature hurla et jeta le brun contre le mur. Dean eut à peine le temps de le voir percuter la surface plane avant que le monstre ne soit sur lui. Il le réceptionna d'un coup de crosse dans le crâne, cette saleté de monstre se déplaçant à une vitesse folle, l'empêchant de le viser correctement. L'androgyne tituba en arrière en portant une main à sa tempe ensanglanté, sonné par le coup. Dean vit Castiel se redresser difficilement en serrant son cou d'une main tremblante. Son regard bleu perdu et apeuré passait de lui à la créature sans parvenir à en tirer une quelconque réponse. Dean reprit en joue le monstre qui tourna son attention vers le brun, ayant certainement peur qu'il se fasse la malle... L'androgyne perdit son intérêt pour Dean pour se dirigea rapidement sur Castiel qui se recula en hâte, tenta de fuir. Un coup de feu résonna dans le salon et le monstre s'effondra, sa jambe ayant été touchée.

\- Reste loin de lui saloperie. Grogna Dean qui tira une autre balle dans le corps de la créature qui était de nouveau debout malgré tout.

Castiel s'éloigna rapidement de l'androgyne et se posta derrière le chasseur qui ne lâchait pas des yeux sa cible, arme pointé sur elle. Cette dernière semblait juste ralentit par les balles et se remettait de plus en plus vite. Mauvaise arme... Et Dean ne savait toujours pas avec laquelle la descendre. Bordel que foutait Sammy ? Il fouilla sa poche et sortit son portable qu'il jeta à Castiel. Celui-ci le récupéra avec des mains tremblantes et une mine angoissé.

\- Appel Samy, dis lui de ramener son cul et que ça saute ! Fit sévèrement Dean, sa voix s'élevant, la créature fonçait sur lui.

Dean eut juste le temps de repousser violemment Castiel sur le côté avant de se faire percuter, perdant son arme sous l'impact. Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos, sa tête manquant de peu le coin d'un meuble et commença à se débattre contre le poids présent sur son torse. L'androgyne était étonnamment léger, lui permettant de le repousser sur le côté sans grande difficulté. Castiel cherchait laborieusement un certain « Samy » dans le répertoire du portable de Dean. Dean qui venait de se prendre un méchant coup de poing mais le rendait bien avec un coup de pied puissant dans la jambe blessé de ce monstre qui perdit l'équilibre. Il trouva un « Sam » et présuma que c'était la bonne personne puis appela. Dean avait profité du déséquilibre provoqué pour donner un puissant crochet du droit qui envoya le monstre s'effondrer au sol.

\- Dean ! Répondit-on à la première sonnerie.

\- Il faut que tu viennes, maintenant ! Ordonna Castiel, ses yeux ne quittant pas son amant...

Son amant qui se battait violemment contre cette chose, qui possédait un regard de mort, une aura effrayante. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit du sang se projeter sur le visage de Dean qui rouait de coup le monstre, bariolant sa peau tannée de traînées rouge sanglante. Son amant était un tueur. Son regard vide face à tant de violence lui donnait froid dans le dos. Dean était un guerrier, battant et achevant ses ennemis, ne reculant devant rien, devant aucune atrocité. Soudain un coup le cueillant à l'estomac stoppa son exécution. Il le vit se plier et grimacer de douleur mais il fit fit de la douleur et asséna un coup de poing dans l mâchoire du monstre qui commença à faire des gestes désordonner. Soudain le chasseur se releva brutalement, son pied allant violemment frapper le menton du monstre qui frappa durement la tête contre le sol, la sonnant efficacement. Castiel observa Dean se redresser et reprendre son souffle laborieux sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. Le chasseur finit par détourner son attention de la créature sous lui et posa ses yeux sur ceux bleu écarquillés de son amant.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Castiel. Fit Dean.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda dans un souffle le brun.

\- … Un chasseur venu pour tuer cette chose. Fit Dean en désignant du bras la créature encore salement sonnée.

\- … C'est...

\- Mon job. Grogna Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à l'androgyne qui commençait à se relever laborieusement. C'est cette chose qui tuait tes secrétaires.

\- … Donc tu n'étais avec moi que pour atteindre cette chose ? Fit Castiel, son expression emplit de peine.

\- Non ! S'exclama Dean. Je ne suis pas...

Mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'androgyne se redressait soudainement et le saisissait à la gorge. Dean grogna, saisit un couteau dans sa veste et le planta dans le corps du monstre. Mais celui-ci ne broncha même pas ! Bordel mais que foutait son crétin de frère ? Et comme si celui ci avait entendu son appel, il débarqua et tira à répétition sur l'androgyne. Le monstre fut salement secoué par les secousses et perdit de sa poigne, laissant Dean se dégager. Sam avançait d'un pas fluide et sûr en continuant de faire feu, jusqu'à acculer la créature contre un mur.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui le regardait toujours mais cette fois si avec une certaine colère mélangé à sa tristesse.

\- Castiel, ne te monte pas la tête ! Je vais tout t'expliquer même s'il n'y a rien à expliquer. S'il te plaît ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive !

Castiel ne lui répondit pas. Son regard acerbe toujours fiché en lui. Dean serra les dents et jura avant de se reconcentrer sur le monstre qui se battait avec son cadet. Sam fut envoyé boulé au sol et avant que l'ennemi n'eut le temps d'en prendre avantage, Dean le frappait avec tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

\- Une idée sur l'arme à prendre Sammy ? Hurla t-il par dessus la bagarre.

L'était maigrelet le truc mais quelle force il avait ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussit à écarteler des côtes de ses victimes comme s'il pétait des cure-dents !

\- J'y travail. Fit son frère qui observait minutieusement la créature qui donna un vilain coup à l'aîné.

\- Travaille plus vite Sammy ! Grogna Dean en grimaçant de douleur.

Castiel regardait Dean se battre férocement avec la chose, ayant toujours du mal à croire ce que lui hurlait la scène. Dean l'avait utiliser pour faire son job... Le Dean qui était face à lui, il ne le connaissait pas... Et c'était apparemment ce Dean là le « vrai » Dean. Il serra les mâchoires, faisant grincer ses dents, une fureur sans nom le prenant à la gorge. Lui qui avait pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps tout donner à un homme... Celui-ci lui mentait depuis le début et sur toute la ligne ! Si ça se trouve il se rapprochait comme ça des victimes de monstre à chaque fois... Castiel sentit une douleur stridente dans sa poitrine qui lui donna envie de hurler et de frapper.

Sam saisit par le col le monstre qui plaquait maintenant son frère contre le mur et le tira brutalement en arrière. Ce dernier heurta la table et s'allongea à moitié dessus. Dean vit son frère tenter de le plaquer sur cette table, armé d'une branche d'arbre étrangement noire. Il ne savait pas ce que son frère voulait faire mais il se jeta à ses côté et l'aida à plaquer l'androgyne contre la table. Celui-ci ne vit rien venir, la seconde d'après Sam avait enfoncé la branche dans l'œil du monstre avec violence. Dean grimaça lorsque le contenu du globe oculaire se projeta sur sa joue et dans son cou.

\- … Vraiment Sammy ? Fit-il en essuyant sa peau avec un air écœuré.

\- Fallait que j'atteigne le cerveau. Fit en guise d'excuse son cadet avec un sourire contrit.

\- Génial. Murmura Dean. Alors c'était quoi cette chose ?

\- Une Furie. On peut tuer les furies qu'avec...

\- Le fémur carbonisé d'un chien japonais sacré. Évidemment, tellement simple. Fit ironiquement Dean en tirant le corps sans vie au sol.

Il fallait nettoyer ce bordel maintenant. Dean tourna son attention vers Castiel qui le fixait toujours d'un regard sombre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Qui c'était Cas ?

\- Une stagiaire. Fit sèchement le brun sans regarder le chasseur.

\- Il faudra que tu dises qu'elle avait dût retourner chez elle, problème familial et ne rien dire à personne. Fit sérieusement Dean.

Castiel hocha stoïquement du chef. Dean le regarda encore quelques secondes, tentant de trouver quelques choses à dire... Puis aida son frère qui emballait déjà le corps dans un tissu en vue de le brûler. Ils le ficela fermement et le portèrent en vue de le fourrer dans l'Impala. Mais alors que Dean, en tête de la cargaison, s'apprêtait à sortir, Castiel se mit en travers de son chemin. Le chasseur déglutit mais ne flancha pas, soutenant son regard.

\- Je peux le prendre. Fit soudainement Sam en délestant le corps de l'épaule de son frère.

Celui-ci passa à côté d'eux sans qu'aucun des deux amants ne le regarde. Dean et Castiel se dardait du regard... Enfin Castiel dardait Dean qui soutenait son regard.

\- Donc tout ça, fit-il en un geste le désignant lui puis Dean successivement, n'était qu'une mascarade ?

\- Comment peut tu croire ça ? Fit avec acidité Dean. Et je te trouve mal placé pour faire des réflexions étant donné que tu embauches tes employés en fonction de leur « baisabilité » !

\- C'est arrivé une fois ! Et j'ai eut le malheur de te choisir toi.

\- Oh mon pauvre ! C'est pas de bol dis donc !

\- Ne me provoque pas ! Hurla Castiel en saisissant le col de Dean qui ne cilla pas.

\- Figure toi que moi aussi c'est arrivé une seule fois. J'aime le sexe c'est vrai, mais si tu avais fait partit de tous les autres, on aurait couché ensemble qu'une fois et je n'aurais certainement pas... Dean se tue en détournant le regard, se lamentant d'avoir effectivement une discussion sur ses émotions avec Castiel.

\- Tu n'aurais certainement pas quoi ? Prétendu avoir des sentiments pour moi c'est ça ?

\- La ferme ! Cria Dean en repoussant brutalement Castiel.

Comment faisait ce crétin brun pour ne pas comprendre bordel ? Pourquoi était-il aussi aveugle face à … Dean pesta et se détourna. Il se baissa pour se saisir de son arme à feu et la coinça dans son dos. De toute façons il retournait sur les routes. De toutes façons il ne révérait plus Castiel alors qu'elle importance s'ils se déchiraient à la fin ?

\- Ouais, je t'ai laissé me baiser pour le fun. Mentit Dean. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de s'en prendre une dans le cul et j'ai trouvé que tu serrais le parfait pigeon. Asséna le chasseur en bousculant Castiel pour sortir et partir enfin.

Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que son ex patron le retienne à l'épaule pour lui donner une droite tout à fait correcte en pleine mâchoire. Dean grogna en titubant en arrière, une main sur sa joue qui était déjà douloureuse et releva un regard meurtrier sur Castiel.

\- Et bien sache que j'ai adoré te baiser et te faire hurler comme une pute. Parce que c'était ce que tu étais non ? À offrir ton corps pour obtenir des informations ?

Dean avait été traité de beaucoup de nom mais de pute, c'était une première ! Pensa le chasseur en ricanant, trouvant la situation de plus en plus débile. Lui comme Cas cherchait juste à faire du mal à l'autre. Et c'était à celui qui ferait le plus mal qui gagnerait.

\- Moi qui avait brisé mon célibat pour toi, qui avait prit sur ma peur d'être blessé parce que je crevais d'envie d'être avec toi. Fit avec lassitude Castiel, se passant une main sur le visage. J'emmerde le célibat et personne ne pourra me blesser plus que toi. Fit le brun avec une mine résigné, inquiétant Dean.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- T'as pas autre part où être ? Quelqu'un d'autre à bercer d'illusions ? Vas t-en Dean. Fit Castiel en se détournant, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Dean resta totalement hébété, ne savait que faire. Et la porte de la chambre claqua avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de trouver. Il resta là à regarder la porte close, incapable de bouger... Puis doucement il observa les lieux en les parcourant lentement. Il y avait du sang un peu partout, des marques de griffures, des troues dans les murs... Ces murs contre lesquels il avait gémit de plaisirs et jouit. Il soupira fortement en se frottant énergiquement les yeux. Quelle merde ! Il s'assied sur un des tabourets intacts et se mit à penser. Il reçu un message de son frère lui demandant ce qu'il faisait et lui répondit de partir sans lui.

La lune était depuis longtemps haut dans le ciel et les premières heures de la nuit passés lorsque Dean se décida enfin à bouger. Il aurait dut partir... Il aurait vraiment dut mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Castiel avait semblé si peiné et résigné... Il craignait qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Dean se dirigea vers la chambre du brun, saisit la poignée et la tourna mais la trouva bloquée. Il soupira et posa son front contre le bois de la porte fermée à clef.

\- Castiel ! Appela t-il, sachant pertinemment que son amant ne dormait pas, il avait une respiration assez bruyante lorsqu'il dormait et faisait parfois de petits ronflements agaçant. Castiel ouvre moi. Exigea t-il en toquant conte la porte.

Mais le silence continua de régner de l'autre côté. Dean grogna et appela, insista, frappa plus fort avant de commencer à sérieusement s'impatienter.

\- T'as finit de faire le gosse ? Fit-il énervé.

Lorsque le silence lui répondit à nouveau il en eut assez.

\- Un peu plus un peu moins... Murmura Dean avant de se reculer pour enfoncer la porte d'un coup de pied.

Castiel sursauta entre les draps de son lit lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas. Il regardait avec yeux écarquillés et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine le chasseur se tenir droit et froid dans le passage, ses foulées ne tardant pas à raisonner dans sa chambre telle un mauvais présage.

\- Je t'ai dit de sortir de chez moi bordel ! Hurla Castiel en se relevant en vue de foutre Dean dehors à coup de pied au cul.

Mais ses poignets furent saisit avec une rapidité inouïe et son corps poussé et plaqué avec force contre le lit.

\- Lâche moi ! Cria Castiel en tirant sur ses bras avec rage.

\- C'est vrai que tu préfères quant c'est moi qui suis attaché. Fit Dean d'une voix grave.

\- Tais toi ! Hoqueta Castiel qui sentait avec horreur ses yeux s'humidifier.

Pourquoi Dean continuait de le torturer ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Le briser ? Il en avait pas fait assez ? À lui mentir sous son nez, lui faire croire en des inepties ? Il ne pouvait pas démêler le vrai du mensonge ! Et ça le crevait car tout au fond de lui il veut y croire, croire que Dean avait été sincère sur leur relation, qu'il n'avait mentit que sur ses qualifications professionnels ! Mais son vrai job l'avait placé au cœur de son attention... Comment savoir qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas utiliser ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus m'attacher pour pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de moi ? Rester en moi sans bouger durant des heures pour le plaisirs de m'entendre te supplier ?! Fit avec hargne Dean qui était perdu, ne savait plus que faire, que dire pour faire bouger la situation.

Il perdait Castiel et ça le tuait. Malgré ses résolutions du quotidien disant de ne s'attacher à personne d'autre qu'à son frère, il aimait Castiel ! Mais il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Il allait le mettre en danger. Il allait lui faire vivre l'enfer car son job, sa vie était un enfer. Il devrait lui épargner ça, lui épargner l'angoisse lorsque la nuit tombe. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se résigner. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il s'imaginait de nouveau sur ses foutus routes sans réelle but ni raison de rouler. Il serra les mâchoires, sentant des larmes venir le menacer. Il était tellement fatigué de sa vie de chasseur parfois ! Bordel qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Castiel capable de lui faire oublier tout ce qui composait sa vie, chaque composant l'exécrant au possible !

Castiel ne répondit pas, mordit sa lèvre et laissa une larme couler. Dean n'avait pas le droit de salir d'avantage encore ses souvenirs de la sorte. Soudain il l'embrassa, faufila sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'investit. Castiel gémit et se débattit. Dors et déjà brûlé à vif, il sanglota sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, faisant stopper net le baiser. Il sentit ensuite une grande main chaude sur sa joue, le pouce caressant sa pommette et des gouttes tomber sur son front. Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Dean était-il entrain de pleurer ? Mais il n'entendait que sa respiration stable sinon le silence. Il avait dut rêver... Dean posa soudain front contre le siens et inspira plus fébrilement.

\- Ne me laisse pas toi aussi.

Castiel en eut le souffle coupé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ça avait été presque inaudible mais...

\- C'est toi qui part. Souffla Castiel, la gorge serrée.

Cette fois il entendit clairement Dean émettre un sanglot.

\- Mais je ne veux pas... Fit-il d'une voix brisé.

\- Alors ne part pas. Murmura Castiel en déglutissant difficilement.

Soudain des mains tremblantes agrippèrent avec force sa chemise, le front de Dean se posant sur son torse. Il sentait le chasseur trembler de part en part et violemment. Castiel porta sans réfléchir ses mains dans les cheveux courts, les caressants tendrement. Dean resta longtemps tel quel, la respiration difficile et le corps à cran. Puis le chasseur enlaça étroitement sa taille et enfouit son visage contre le torse du brun qui se mordit la lèvre, voulut dire quelque chose mais se rétracta. Castiel essuya ses joues d'une main et continua de câliner Dean de l'autre.

Les deux amants veillèrent longtemps sans bouger. Dean frottait parfois son visage contre Castiel qui reprenait ses caresses dans sa nuque sans rien dire. Ils savaient rarement été au lit pour autre chose que dormir et baiser... Castiel trouvait ça très plaisant... Et ça l'aurait certainement été encore bien plus si Dean n'avait pas été un chasseur... Il se voyait déjà le rejoindre sous les draps chaque soir, lui déposer des baisés dans le dos et l'enlacer par derrière juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

Castiel soupira fortement et ferma les yeux. C'était sans doute la dernière nuit qu'il passait avec Dean... Ce dernier ne serait sans doute plus là lorsqu'il se réveillerait...

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Magnetic**

 **Chapitre 8**

Castiel fut réveillé par une sensation d'étouffement. Il papillonna des yeux et tenta de bouger mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il en était totalement incapable. Une vague de panique le prit et il fut jeté à coup de pied dans la réalité par son subconscient. Maintenant bien réveillé, il put se rendre compte que deux bras puissants étaient enroulés autour de son torse. Il grimaça sous la pression que sa cage thoracique subissait et tenta de s'en extraire mais Dean raffermit plus encore sa prise.

\- Dean ! Appela t-il.

Mais le chasseur ne répondit pas et se mit soudainement à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles avec une voix angoissé.

\- Ce n'est pas... Non... Laissez...Non laissez le... Arrêt... Murmura t-il en respirant laborieusement, ses yeux bougeant rapidement sous ses paupières closes.

\- Dean ! Appela plus fort Castiel pour réveiller le chasseur qui faisait visiblement un cauchemars.

\- J'vous en pris lui faîte pas de... Non pitié ! Continua le chasseur qui commençait à trembler.

\- Dean ! Cria Castiel en bougeant avec force.

Le chasseur se réveilla en sursaut tout contre le dos de Castiel qui tentait de le voir par dessus son épaule. Dean soupira de soulagement et enfouit son visage dans le cou pâle en respirant profondément. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire... Il n'avait réellement pas pensé que Dean serait resté aussi longtemps... Qu'il s'accrocherait à lui avec la force du désespoir et ce même réveillé... Et Dean était tellement chaud derrière lui, sa présence seule l'intoxiquait... Le chasseur le serra plus fort contre lui, inspirant son odeur et se frottant à lui avec délectation. Ce ci fit frémit Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre. Et soudainement le froid laissait place. Castiel se retourna et vit Dean sortir du lit sans le regarder.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ? Demanda sévèrement Castiel.

\- Là où je devrais être. Répondit le chasseur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas là où tu veux être. Répliqua le brun, faisant se stopper net Dean.

\- … On n'as pas toujours le choix. Finit par murmurer Dean en sortant de la chambre.

Castiel se mit immédiatement à le suivre et lui saisit fermement le bras pour le retourner vers lui, exigeant son attention.

\- Je sais que toi tu as le choix ! Fit Castiel.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? Qui te dis que je n'ai pas un patron ? Répliqua Dean avec un sourire en coin qui ne trompait pas son amant.

\- Toi ? Se moqua gentiment Castiel. Tu es le pire des employés que j'ai jamais eut. Le problème n'était pas que je sois ton amant et ton patron, le problème était que j'étais ton patron tout court. Tu n'es le petit soldat de personne Dean.

Le chasseur ricana à ces dernières paroles. Il avait été le petit soldat de son père mais il fallait croire que ça ne comptait plus maintenant...

\- Pourquoi tu parts ? Pourquoi tu parts réellement ? Demanda le brun en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes une chose pareille ? Rétorqua le chasseur en relevant ses yeux dure sur le brun. Tu n'as pas vue les dégâts que ce monstre à fait ? Le nombre de personnes proche de toi qu'il a tué ? Le fait qu'il a presque faillit faire de toi son amuse gueule ? Tu ne pourras pas être en sécurité avec moi. Le job que je fais est dangereux et pas seulement pour moi mais pour toutes les personnes que j'aime ! Eructa Dean avant d'écarquiller les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait implicitement avoué son amour pour Castiel...

Il vit ce dernier baisser les yeux et mordre doucement ses lèvres ornés d'un sourire adorable.

\- Enseigne moi. Souffla Castiel en relevant tout à coup son visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enseigne moi à me défendre comme toi tu le fais. Enseigne moi à repérer les monstres. Enseigne moi à survivre par moi même lorsque tu n'es pas là. Fit Castiel avec des yeux plein d'espoir.

Dean le considéra un instant. Ce pourrait-il que ça marche ? … Il se secoua la tête. N'importe quoi ! Il ne pouvait mettre Castiel en danger.

\- C'est trop risqué.

\- Tu as survécu jusqu'à présent, pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Tu... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes ! Fit Dean en rompant le contact visuel, fermant les possibilités hermétiquement.

Soudain il fut saisit par la mâchoire et forcé de regarder Castiel dans le yeux... Dans ses yeux bleu océan qui le transporte à chaque fois.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je demande. Assura le brun. Je t'ai regardé battre un de ses montres au point d'avoir du sang plein les mains, j'ai vue ton frère lui enfoncer un os de chien dans le crâne, à travers l'œil ! Asséna Castiel en cherchant des réponses dans le regard soucieux de son amant. Ne me rejette pas parce que c'est ce qu'on t'as enseigné.

Dean déglutit et baissa les yeux. Ça pourrait marcher. Il resterait tout le temps que Castiel a besoin pour apprendre les signes, les techniques, les incantations, tout ! Mais et si un jour qu'il n'était pas là et que Castiel soit trop dans son boulot ? Et si... Le brun sembla voir son esprit s'échauffer puisque soudainement il le plaqua contre un mur, faisant haleter le chasseur.

\- Tu penses trop. Souffla Castiel tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Dean gémit de protestation au début mais son amant savait comment le faire changer d'humeur en quelques secondes. Il ne tarda pas à gémir de plaisirs, son esprit tentant de garder le fil de ses pensées, ses craintes restant dans le fond de sa tête mais Dieu qu'il adorait sentir la langue de Castiel contre la sienne ! Il fut repoussé jusqu'au lit de Castiel sur lequel il le jeta. Dean frémit en voyant l'ascendant qu'avait son amant, debout et l'allumant de haut, réduisant son monde à sa personne seule.

\- Je croyais que était du genre à agir avant de réfléchir. Fit Castiel en déboutonnant sa chemise sous les yeux voraces du chasseur. Mais j'imagine que tu dois avoir l'esprit torturé... Fit-il plus pour lui même cette fois, se rappelant du cauchemars de son amant. Dans ce cas là je vais te faire oublier. Murmura le brun en enlevant sa chemise, dévoilant son torse laiteux et musclé à Dean qui frémit et gémit doucement. Et je vais te faire te rappeler de ce qui est réellement important. Grogna le brun en grimpant sur le lit.

Il se saisit des genoux du chasseur et les écarta d'autorité, faisant couiner de plaisirs ce dernier qui écarta les bras et empoigna fermement les draps. Castiel lui lança un regard interloqué, Dean cherchait toujours le contact d'habitude... Cette fois il se livrait, s'offrait, se laissait embarqué et malmené... Un peu comme son job... Son job c'était sa vie, il ne faisait que ça et semblait ne savoir faire que ça... Castiel se mordit les lèvres. Il devait lui faire oublier cette saloperie de job.

Dean le regarda sortir subitement du lit avec surprise et le vit s'accroupir devant sa penderie ouverte. Castiel cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait laisser des libertés à son amant mais que serait facilement utilisable pour le manipuler à sa guise... Dean gémit en frémissant lorsqu'il vit Castiel revenir vers lui avec un simple collier en cuire dont l'anneau possédait quelques maillons seulement. Son amant ne lui avait jamais plus que attaché les poignets... Jamais il n'avait testé de collier... Mais malgré le territoire inconnu que représentait ce simple bout de cuire, il redressa le menton lorsque Castiel l'approcha de lui et le laissa l'attacher autour de son cou. Une fois fait, Dean baissa les yeux à la sensation froide sur son torse, les quelques maillons en métal descendait jusqu'aux milieu de son sternum seulement.

Castiel l'observa une seconde, le trouvant à couper le souffle avec ce collier et toujours complètement vêtu, comme si ce bout de cuire faisait partit de sa tenue habituelle... Puis il se saisit fermement de la courte chaîne et tira Dean à lui. Ce dernier haleta dans la manœuvre, Castiel le maintenant fermement au plus proche de lui... Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, son regard perçant dans sa chaire alanguit. Il frémit et se lécha les lèvres en sentant un baisé être déposé sur sa tempe et glapit de surprise lorsqu'il fut soudainement repoussé avec force, l'envoyant rebondir contre le matelas. Castiel s'imposa entre ses cuisses qu'il tenait fermement contre ses flancs nus, plaçant son membre dure contre celui de Dean qui se cambra instantanément pour plus de friction. Le brun passa ses bras sous les genoux de Dean qui gémit d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui, le pliant délicieusement en deux et frottant son membre chaud et dure contre le sien.

Castiel commença un infernal déhanchement lent mais profond, faisant se frotter ensemble leur vêtement. Ses yeux ne lâchait pas le visage de Dean qui se mordait la lèvre en fermant fortement les yeux.

\- Regarde moi. Exigea Castiel sans être obéit.

Frustré, il se saisit du col du T-shirt du chasseur et le déchira en grognant. Dean hoqueta puis rejeta la tête en arrière en cambrant ses reins, ses reins qui le brûlaient, voulaient se mouvoir furieusement pour s'empaler sur Castiel. Mais ce dernier avait d'autres idées en tête. Il observait avec fascination le torse puissant du chasseur, du tueur qu'était son amant. Cet homme avait fait feu sur un être vivant sans scrupules et sans ciller, avait paré et rendu coup pour coup avec une fluidité et une habileté époustouflante, risquait sans hésiter sa vie avec une rage de vaincre rendant Castiel tremblant... Tremblant de désirs. Et il avait ce tueur sous lui, tueur qui possédait encore des sillons de sang séché dans son cou... Tueur qui gémissait et quémandait... Faisait rouler son corps musclé et saillant pour être pris... Castiel jura et griffa violemment ce torse glorieux.

\- AH ! Cria Dean.

Mais c'était bien plus bas que les cris de plaisirs qu'il lui faisait pousser. Castiel grogna et se pencha plus encore pour lui mordre subitement le cou. Dean glapit et gémit silencieusement en penchant la tête sur le côté et écarta davantage les cuisses, faisant grogner de satisfaction Castiel qui finit par relâcher son amant. Il constata une marque de morsure qui resterait sans doute plusieurs jours et sourit de contentement. Dean le regardait avec des yeux éberlué, sa respiration haché faisait monter et descendre rapidement son torse tanné bariolé de cinq fines lignes rouge. Et Castiel sentit son sexe tressauter dans son pantalon lorsqu'il n'entendit pas Dean protester, pas faire ne serait-ce que la moindre remarque sur ce qu'il venait juste de faire et au contraire, le vit se mordre les lèvres de désirs. Il se mordit les lèvres et retira le jean de son amant qui gémit et relevant aussitôt son bassin pour l'aider.

\- Retourne toi et met toi à quatre patte mon beau. Ordonna Castiel en se reculant un peu pour laisser de la place à Dean.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, lentement il se redressa sur ses coudes et se plaça comme demandé, ses fesses se faisant de suite saisir et masser tendrement. Dean glapit lorsqu'il fut écarté et frémit en réalisant qu'il exposait son intimité à son regard bleu lubrique. Soudain une main puissante vint saisir l'arrière de sa nuque et enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller de Castiel. Le chasseur gémit et trembla violemment lorsque son amant écarta largement ses genoux des siens, le forçant à se cambrer et sortir sa croupe au possible pour tenir la position. Il entendit Castiel grogner d'appréciation, aimant visiblement la vue qui lui était donné. Dean ne s'était jamais sentit aussi exposé et vulnérable. Il avait le haut du corps plaqué contre le matelas grâce à une main le maintenant fermement en place et le bas relever dans les airs, une fesse écartée par une main chaude tandis qu'un pouce appuyait fortement sur son entrée.

\- Mmmmn... Gémit doucement Dean en sentant le pouce de Castiel tenter de s'enfoncer en lui.

La pénétration était difficile et piquante, à sec. Il sentait la phalange de son amant étirer doucement son entrée. Puis Castiel retira sa main, Dean attendit fébrilement la suite des opérations et soudainement un muscle chaud et humide poussait contre son entrée.

\- HAN ! Cria Dean en envoyant ses hanches contre Castiel qui sourit d'une façon lubrique en léchant son homme. Castiel ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix rauque brisé par un presque sanglot de bonheur.

Le chasseur ne tarda pas à perdre le fil de ses pensées, submergé par les attentions de Castiel. Ce qu'il lui faisait était tellement... Mais c'était tellement …

\- Ah ! Cas ! Mon dieu... Gémit fébrilement Dean en sentant cette langue flatter ses chaires intimes, les investir lentement mais sûrement.

Castiel ne se lassait de le voir se tordre, serrer les draps et trembler de désir. Il ne se lassait d'entendre ses cris et ses suppliques rythmés d'une respiration laborieuse qui comptait tellement d'accros. Dean avait l'impression que sa peau fondait tellement il avait chaud, que les bouffées de chaleur étaient intenses et bouleversantes, ravageant ses reins et le faisant bouger ses hanches pour avoir plus. Il entendit vaguement son amant grogner avant que son collier ne soit soudainement saisit et qu'il ne fut tiré en arrière, forcé de s'installer sur les cuisses de Castiel qu'il chevauchait désormais. Ce dernier déposa un baisé dans sa nuque avant de saisir d'une douceur ferme le devant de son cou, le plaquant dos contre son torse chaud.

\- Laisse moi te posséder Dean. Murmura Castiel. Tout entièrement. Grogna t-il en passant son autre main possessive sur le torse puissant et en sueur du chasseur qui geint et se cambra violemment.

\- Cas ! Gémit-il, le souffle détraqué.

Souffla qui subit un accro puis une soudainement accélération lorsque des doigts lubrifiés de salive se repositionnèrent devant son intimité qui s'ouvrit étonnamment vite. Rapidement un doigt s'enfonçait en lui et lui se mordait les lèvres, s'empêchant à peine de se déhancher...

\- Cas... Supplia t-il fébrilement, voulant de loin passer à l'étape supérieur.

\- Ça vient... Souffla Castiel en ajoutant un autre doigt, écartant tendrement les parois de son amant qui exhala d'extase.

\- Plus... Murmura Dean en déposant sa main sur l'une des joues de Castiel qui sentait le souffle chaud de son amant sur l'autre. Castiel j't'en pris... Fit-il d'une fébrilité paraissant presque douloureuse.

Dean eut à peine le temps de sentir le gland de Castiel contre lui que son membre s'enfonçait dans ses chaires jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux claquent.

\- AAH HUn !

Castiel grogna en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de son amant, sentant le col en cuir barrant son front. Il s'installa confortablement en Dean d'un petit coup de reins qui provoqua un adorable glapissement. Il massa tendrement les hanches tannées, euphorisé de sentir son amant le serrer délicieusement autour de lui, déjà ouvert et prêt à se faire prendre sans merci. Castiel ronronna en continuant ses petites poussées en Dean qui glapissait et gémissait doucement en se mordant la lèvre, stimulé mais malheureusement bien loin d'être satisfait.

\- À quoi tu pense Dean ? Demanda soudainement le brun qui espérait enfin faire taire la conscience du chasseur.

\- Toi... Souffla immédiatement Dean en attrapant d'une main les cheveux noir de son homme.

\- Mais encore ? Insista Castiel en continua son léger déhanchement sensuelle.

\- Je... À ce que tu me fais... Murmura son homme qui tira doucement ses cheveux en se cambrant, demandant plus.

\- Développe. Ordonna Castiel en donnant un coup de reins plus fort.

\- Hun ! À... À tes mains, ta voix, ton sexe... Frémit Dean.

\- …

Dean déglutit difficilement. Castiel attendait visiblement qu'il continu. Ses aller-retours étaient toujours aussi lents et il maintenait fermement son buste plaqué contre son torse et son bassin immobile d'une main ferme sur la hanche.

\- Il me... Tu me remplit... Et c'est... Bon... C'est tellement bon bordel. Gémit Dean en se resserrant compulsivement autour du dit membre.

Castiel grogna et frappa la cuisse de Dean qui glapit.

\- Ne bouge pas. Fit le brun d'une voix rauque.

Dean frémit de part en part et enfouit plus encore son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Comment était-il sensé resté immobile à ce point ?!

\- Continue. Ordonna à nouveau Castiel.

Dean gémit longuement de supplice, protestant. Mais il fut punit d'un ample aller-retour puissant qui le fit hurler et monter les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de frapper son point sensible de plein fouet, l'en faisant presque baver.

\- Continue. Réitéra Castiel, sa main serrant avec force la hanche tannée, ayant lui même du mal à se restreindre.

\- JE... J'aime sentir ta queue m'écarter ! Fit laborieusement Dean en s'empêchant de creuser le dos pour prendre plus de cette dite queue en lui. J'adore quant... Quant tu me pilonnes sans me laisser le temps de respirer ! Quant tu me baises sauvagement !... S'exclama t-il, le souffle court et gémissant. Mmm J'aime, j'aime la sentir butter dans mon cul sans relâche, peut importe à quel point j'hurle... Han... Et j'adore... J'adore la sentir tressauter en moi lorsque tu jouis... Rajouta t-il en se mordillant la lèvre par gène. Je viens rien qu'en sachant que j'ai ton sperme en moi... Hun... Oh Oui... Rien qu'en sachant qu'il... Qu'il vas couler le long de mes cuisses... Finit-il dans un souffle fébrile, rouge d'embarras.

Castiel déglutit difficilement... Il crevait d'envie de faire tout ce qu'aimait Dean bordel ! De l'enfoncer dans le matelas à grand coup de reins, de le faire hurler, le faire jouir violemment... Lui faire perdre la tête...

\- Et tu ne penses à rien d'autre ? Demanda Castiel.

\- …N-Non...

\- Tu ne penses qu'à moi et ce que je vais te faire ?

\- Oui. Assura Dean dans un fin gémissement.

\- Bien. Concéda Castiel en se retirant lentement, seul son gland restant en Dean qui respirait fort et couinait d'impatience. Très bien.

Castiel le plaça sur ses genoux, le fit se pencher se tenir à l'appui tête du lit. Dean frémit violemment en s'y agrippant fermement.

-Tu ne pourras plus penser qu'à ça une fois que j'en aurait finit avec toi. Grogna Castiel en se renfonçant violemment en Dean.

\- HAAAN !

\- Ouais c'est ça bébé. Grogna Castiel en se rengainant furieusement en lui. T'aimes hein ?

Dean était totalement incapable de répondre, le plaisirs était trop soudain et trop puissant pour qu'il ne puisse prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe cohérente. Castiel le baisait sans pitié, revenait buter dans son cul avec toujours plus de force, heurter sa prostate et lui faire perdre l'esprit, le faire hurler d'extase. Son amant le tenait fermement aux hanches des deux mains, l'empêchant de se dérober même si l'idée ne lui serrait pas venu en tête une seule seconde ! Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre ce que lui imposait Castiel, de hurler de plaisirs sous ses coups de reins sans espérer réellement y participer tellement son amant le tenait avec force, l'empêchait de bouger. Mais ça lui convenait tout à fait !

\- Putain. S'exalta Castiel en rejetant la tête en arrière tout en continuant de pilonner durement son amant. Fait pour être baisé ! Grogna-t-il en enfouissant violemment son sexe dans les chaires brûlantes et humides d'un chasseur pantelant.

Dean ne pensait plus, ne voyait plus rien, n'était même plus connecté à la réalité. Sa prostate miaulait de bonheur, envoyant des ondes de chaleurs dévastatrices qui eurent bientôt raison de lui. Celui-ci finit par jouir violemment en un hurlement guttural. Le corps tendus et secoué de spasmes, il éjaculait sur les draps humides de sueur en se resserrant fortement autour du membre le transcendant toujours. Ce membre qui allait et venait toujours en lui. Il entendait vaguement Castiel grogner derrière de lui, forcer son membre au plus profond de lui pour venir y jouir avec force. Dean haleta et gémit doucement à la sensation, son sexe tressautant vaillamment en sachant qu 'il se faisait remplir de sperme. Y avait pas à dire, il adorait ça !

Castiel se pencha sur lui, le front collé contre la nuque de son amant alors que ses hanches faisaient des derniers petits aller-retours jusqu'à ce que son orgasme s'achève et qu'il se retrouve exténué. Il grogna et se retira de Dean qui gémit d'inconfort. Puis il fit reculer Dean et le força à s'allonger, celui-ci grogna de mécontentement mais ronronna rapidement lorsque son amant saisit la chaîne à son cou et le tira autoritaire à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Leur langue se caressaient paresseusement entre elles dans leurs respirations encore laborieuses. Castiel saisit les poignets tannés et les plaqua au dessus de la tête du chasseur avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il mordit amoureusement les lèvres de Dean qui frémit et enfonça sa langue entre ses lèvres gonflées avec ardeur, faisant doucement gémir son amant charmé.

Castiel finit par rompre le baisé et alla embrasser la mâchoire saillante puis le cou sur lequel sa marque de morsure était rouge et bien visible. Il sourit et se colla tout contre Dean en lapant la blessure. Dean rejeta la tête sur le côté et écarta les jambes en signe de soumission. Castiel grogna de satisfaction et se plaça entre les cuisses puissantes du chasseur pour appliquer un déhanchement sensuel. Son amant haleta et répondit favorablement, allant à la rencontre de son entre-jambe dans un roulement de hanche tout aussi lent et passionné. Ils pouvaient sentir le membre de leur amant durcir à nouveau contre le leur. Dean était déjà à demi-dure alors qu'il venait juste de jouir bordel ! Il ne saurais même plus dire la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé ! Castiel était tellement euphorisant putain ! Bandant, chaud, sexy ! Dean gémit fébrilement à ses pensées, ses hanches donnant un accoue désespéré. Castiel grogna encore plus fort, se déhanchant soudainement plus sauvagement contre Dean.

\- HAn … Cas ! Gémit Dean en sentant son intimité glissante se refermer sur du vide à son grand désarroi.

Castiel ne mit guère de temps à comprendre le message. Il saisit les cuisses de son amant qu'il plaça autour de sa taille et le pénétra la seconde d'après dans une longue et langoureuse poussée, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois les fesses de Dean plaqué contre ses hanches. Castiel expira fébrilement une fois en lui, chauffé à blanc. Dean était encore humide et glissant à souhait, son sperme de leur baise précédente étant toujours en lui... Il frémit à cette idée et se redressa quelque peu, observa l'état de son amant. Celui-ci était bouillant figurativement parlant comme littéralement. Il dégageait une chaleur suffocante et sa peau était recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur captivante. Dean gémit doucement en tentant de bouger son bassin, désirant sentir cette hampe en lui commencer son rythme infernal...

Castiel alla saisir une fois de plus la chaîne d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait sa cuisse tannée. Son amant tira doucement sur les maillons métallique, le faisant haleter. Il ne savait comment définir l'émotion que lui donnait ce collier. Il n'était que peu restreint par ce dernier, la chaîne étant trop courte pour le gêner, mais sentir son poids autour de son cou, savoir que Castiel pouvait la saisir à tout moment et le forcer vers lui... Il sentit ses reins s'enflammer et son palpitant s'emballer. Savoir que Castiel pouvait l'atteindre et le ramener vers lui si jamais il s'aventurait trop loin lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité nouveau et euphorisant. Ça lui faisait presque croire que son homme serait capable de le soustraire à son destin foireux de chasseur s'il voulait... Mais il fallait pas rêver, s'assombrit rapidement Dean.

Castiel vit le regard de son amant se perdre et tira sèchement sur la chaîne pour le ramener avec lui. Instantanément Dean se focalisa sur lui et ses lèvres qui vinrent posséder les siennes autoritairement, avec force. Il ronronna de plaisirs, sentant à peine le membre en lui se retirer délicatement tellement Castiel le perdait rien qu'avec ses lèvres exquises et sa langue experte. Et doucement le sexe de Castiel revint en lui avec délice. Son amant avait imposé un rythme cadencé hypnotique, allait amoureusement buter dans ses chaires brûlantes tout en continuant de l'embrasser d'une tendresse passionnée. Dean tira sur ses bras encore tenus et obtient leur libérations pour aller encercler les épaules de son amant. Il le teint près de lui, adorant être embrassé sans discontinuité et pénétré aussi tendrement juste après avoir jouit violemment.

C'était nouveau, c'était la première fois que Castiel était aussi doux et attentionné. Son amant avait toujours fait attention à ce qu'il prenne son pied également, faisant un point d'honneur à le faire jouir avant lui mais c'était différent cette fois. Castiel vénérait son corps, parcourait de ses mains ce dernier, caressait chaque parcelle de peau amoureusement sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Il les posaient parfois simplement sur les siennes pour reprendre leur souffle mais ne les quittaient jamais, comme s'il avait besoin de respirer l'air de Dean pour survivre.

Peu à peu une succession de minis implosions de plaisirs de plus en plus intense dans son bas ventre le fit gémir toujours plus fort entre les baisés, le firent se cambrer et serrer la nuque de Castiel compulsivement. Son sexe allait et venait toujours en lui langoureusement et profondément, allant amoureusement buter contre sa prostate qui le faisait se resserrer autour de son amant et perdre le fil de la réalité. Il voulait que Castiel ne s'arrête jamais, il voulait le sentir aller et venir en lui de la sorte jusqu'à la fin.

\- Haaaan... Gémit-il longuement et fébrilement, sentant son corps s'offrir de lui même au traitement de Castiel, s'ouvrir et se complaire dans le plaisirs onctueux et tellement intense.

Peu à peu son dos se cambra, ses jambes s'écartèrent aussi largement que possible, son intimité se délectant de sentir le sexe allant en lui frotter ses parois brûlantes et tremblantes. Dean finit par rompre le baisé en rejetant la tête en arrière et griffant malencontreusement les flancs de Castiel en jouissant longuement. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses tempes tandis qu'il forçait son amant à venir, le serrant fortement en lui et tremblant d'excitation en sentant du sperme être déversé à nouveau en lui. Il gémissait toujours, foudroyé par la force douce de la chose. Puis il s'effondra contre le matelas en respirant profondément, exténué, pantelant. Il sentit Castiel se coucher peu de temps après sur lui, son membre toujours en lui.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, appréciant la proximité de l'autre et commençant à somnoler de bon matin. Castiel finit par se retirer délicatement en embrassant le cou de son amant qui sourit paresseusement. Il s'allongea ensuite à côté de Dean qu'il enlaça. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, enfouissant son nez dans le torse de son amant qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, leurs jambes entremêlés et leur bassin se touchant.

Dean se réveilla quelques heures après, toujours entremêlé à Castiel. Il sourit et frotta sa pommette du pouce avant de constater sa main encore tâché de sang séché. Il était temps qui se prenne une douche. Lentement, il se leva en évitant de réveiller son amant qui grogna et se tourna dans le lit. Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retira son T-shirt foutu et actionna l'eau. Il gémit de bien être lorsque le jet d'eau chaude frappa sa nuque et chauffa ses agréablement flancs.

Castiel s'étira sans son sommeil avant de papillonner des yeux, se réveillant lentement, le regard posé sur le côté vide du lit qui lui fit froncer les sourcils... Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un à cette place... Castiel se releva subitement, se souvenant de la personne sensé être à cette place. Cet idiot de chasseur c'était finalement fait la malle ? Castiel parcourut le salon salement amoché à la recherche de son amant introuvable. Mais il trouva en revanche son sac d'armes... Dean ne serait pas partit sans ce sac. Plus calme, Castiel entendit alors l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il souffla de soulagement mais ne put s'empêcher d'aller vérifier la présence de son amant dans la dite pièce. Il entra donc furtivement dans la salle d'eau et constata sans mal le corps à damner à travers la vitre de la douche.

Castiel sourit et finit de se déshabiller avant d'ouvrir la porte de la douche et de se glisser dedans, dos à Dean qui l'avait toute fois entendu et gémit de contentement lorsque le brun l'enlaça par derrière, déposant un baisé dans sa nuque.

\- Cru que t'étais partit. Murmura Castiel contre la peau humide.

\- Non. Fit Dean en passant une main dans la nuque de son amant qu'il força à redresser la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

La prochaine chose que fit Dean fut d'organiser l'emploi du temps de son nouvel étudiant/amant... Ça risquait de créer de nouveau fantasmes cette relation. Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en souriant en coin. Sam avait été mis dans le coup. Il fallait assurer la sécurité du brun tout le long de son apprentissage. Alors Dean avait gardé son poste de secrétaire, souvent aidé par son frangin pour éviter de faire prendre du retard à son « boss » afin que ce dernier ait le maximum de temps possible à consacrer à sa nouvelle matière.

Résultat Sam passait très régulièrement à l'entreprise en gardant un œil sur les autres possibles enquêtes aux alentours. Castiel avait rompu son contrat avec l'équipe de protection professionnel et la police commençait peu à peu à mettre l'affaire des secrétaires éviscérés de côté, ne progressant aucunement. De plus ils avaient une autre affaire bien plus grave sur les bras, un éventuel poseur de bombe qu'il fallait à tout pris retrouver... Sam n' étant pour rien au monde impliqué.

 _4 mois plus tard..._

Dean faisait pour la troisième fois le tour de la maison, vérifiant encore une fois les pièges à démon. Il vérifia que les sacs de sel étaient proches des entrées, que des couteaux en argent étaient à porté de main et rangé à leur emplacement, que le fusil à pompe était chargé en cartouche de sel et que des cartouches de sel étaient disponible juste à côté...

\- Tout vas bien se passer Dean. Fit soudainement Castiel qui choppa son amant au tournant.

\- Sam à fait tout le boulot de recherche, je n'ai plus qu'à lui filer un coup de mains pour tuer ce nid de vampires. Ça ne dura pas plus d'une journée promis ! Fit le chasseur en embrassant chastement Castiel. Si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles et je débarque fissa ! Fit-il en passant son pouce sur la pommette saillante. Je veux que tu m'appelles même si t'es pas sûr qu'il y ait danger. Mieux, je veux que tu m'appelles toutes les heures !

\- Dean. Fit Castiel d'une voix apaisante. Je ne vais pas t'appeler toutes les heures. Sourit-il.

\- Un message alors ! Et toute les demi-heure dans ce cas !

\- Dean. Fit à nouveau le brun avec des yeux doux. Il n'est question que d'une journée.

\- Rhaa... Pourquoi as t-il fallut que ça tombe sur un jour de semaine. Se tracassa le chasseur. T'es sûr que tu veux aller travailler ?!

\- De quoi j'aurais l'air si je n'y vais pas ? Demanda le brun.

\- De quelqu'un de raisonnable ! S'exclama Dean en agitant soudainement les bras.

\- Tout vas bien se passer Dean. Fit Castiel avec plus de fermeté cette fois-ci. Tu vas aller rejoindre ton frère, l'aider à tuer ces quelques vampires et me revenir en un seul morceau. Et moi je vais aller au bureau et travailler tout en étant attentif à tout ce que tu m'as enseigné d'accord ?

Dean soupira nerveusement en se passant une main sur le front. Il avait appris à son amant toutes les ficelles du métier. Castiel avait été une vrai éponge et retenu la théorie en un temps record. Il se débrouillait superbement bien en combat et tirait aisément également grâce à son entraînement mais la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant qu'il serra loin ne le lâchait pas. Il se mordit les lèvres en fermant fortement les yeux. Castiel pourra se défendre.

\- Cesse de faire ça avec tes lèvres. Ordonna gentiment ce dernier en passant affectueusement un pouce sur ces dernières.

Dean sourit et embrassa la paume de la main de son amant avant de la plaquer contre sa joue en relevant ses yeux vers lui.

\- Au moins toutes les heures. Souffla t-il.

\- Bon d'accord. Abdiqua Castiel en souriant tendrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite passionnément, prenant le temps de mémoriser les lèvres de l'autre tout en jouant avec sa langue. Ils se séparèrent dans un bruit humide discret et restèrent appuyé front contre front et yeux dans les yeux un moment. Puis Castiel repoussa doucement son amant pour le forcer à y aller. Dean s'empressa de donner un dernier baisé chaste avant de se retourner et de partir au boulot.

Fin !


End file.
